I pod love
by mydjet
Summary: Tails is crushed after Cream breaks up with him. He just docent care about the world and sees it all a dark place. Maybe a female snow wolf might change this. gay in the future... not much tho mainly hetero... and sum lesbian... review...on perminate hold for time being
1. Chapter 1

IPod love part 1

It was A sunny day in Mobius as the 19 year old fox got on the train iPod blasting sublime what I got.  
He knew that summer would be over in 12 hours.  
Back at that school for his senior year...  
...again...  
...Without his friends...  
...without her.  
Well at least that last part would be good.  
He dated Cream for most of his senior year last year...  
She passed her classes while I skipped one class constantly to be with her. Then she left... Bitch doesn't even have the courtesy to tell me we aren't dating... But I only have a single regret. I pull out a pack of reds and light one taking a long drag. I just wish the bitch gave me back my fucking jacket. Can you believe how stupid I was... I let her fool me into believing her... "I promise baby lie never hurt you" ha a fucking load of bullshit. Never believe a beautiful face... No never believe in love. To make it worse I also turned off my heart... I am writing this for a friend. She thinks it will make me better like I used to be. Fuck the old me is dead. I just wish I had my jacket. Well this is the first and hopefully last time I have to do this... So what if I am always pissed off...so what if i am depressed... I know you're going to read this now that u know why I have that knife and all these wristbands but I guess I can play along for now and even though u already asked no I haven't today. Shit… A cop is coming up to me maybe smoking on the train wasn't a good idea.  
End entry 1

Amy was still frowning when she finally finished reading then she looked at my wrists without saying anything I take off all 8 wristbands showing her the scars. No fresh ones today. I give her a fuck you very much look. I want my knife. It was my carelessness that got taken from me.

Flash back  
I was in my room the parents were gone and I had just made the first cut... Amy knew of that I was home alone and still depressed so she came to check up on me... Just like her and all my friends she just came in. She heard the music from my room and just as I was thinking of getting up and making a few more cuts. she comes in and notices the blood on my arm as I lay there in bliss just as I get ready to cut again she grabs my knife closing it slowly (rite now all I can think is this is going to suck...) finally I hear the metallic click of it closing. My head explodes in waves of pain then I hear a rib crack then...that's it? I open up an eye feeling the sting of blood in my eyes and the taste of blood in my mouth. Then there was Amy...with no hammer instead gloves crimson with my blood I try to take a deep breath...extreme amount of pain hits my chest I cough up more blood. (a broken rib… good job Amy) I finally am able to take a breath " wow!" is all I can gasp she finally turns back to me this time with her big hammer in hand... I don't even fight it. After the hammer hits I hear her say "you fucking dumbass"  
Darkness...  
My only regret is she couldn't come sooner to cure my insomnia...  
Then there were the nightmares...  
Of her...  
No you dumbass her as in Cream..  
Of the joy...  
The happiness...  
Dare I say it... the love...  
And then the pain...  
It was a bad dream because I knew that I would have to wake up.  
But as always life has a funny way of kicking you in the ass just as u find a moment of even a haunting peace by waking you up in as crude a way as possible.

A bright white light hits my eyes...  
Finally now life can't fuck with me sense there was none anymore...  
I feel a couch underneath me...  
...Fuck you life.  
My eyes finally clear. Great I'm in Amy's house.  
I try to reach into my pocket but stop when I see my phone iPod and...shit... wristbands. I finally turn my head just enough to see the white glove balancing my black knife by the tip. I slowly try to reach for my knife... And before you ask no it wasn't to cut it was for the fact that it has sentimental value to me. Then the glove drops it in her other hand and closes it again putting it out of reach... "Sun of a bitch". Smack! I must of said that out loud. I finally manage to get up... More pain... I reach for my ribs gasping through the pain feeling the wrap holding it tight Amy holds out something black and look away. I finally notice that my 6 pack is a little cold...I pause then snatch the shirt and start pulling it on gasping again as the shirt pushes on my ribs. I say nothing just stare at the ground she holds my knife in front of me and asks me again "why". This time I think before I do something to cause more pain I already have enough of that. I can't think of a reason why. I tell her I don't know. She grabs my I pod and halve punches half pushes it into my ribs I clutch it to my ribs in pain she growls "write your reason by the end of the week or else I tell your parents". I nod and she kicks me out of the house shortly after that.  
End flash back

I hung my head as I thought.  
Suddenly she hugs me tightly I grunt. She notices and looks under my shirt.  
The same wrapping is still on me.  
It's been only a week.  
She lets go realizing I am still not fully healed I hung my head she put my knife she still had down the one place I wouldn't go. Write down her panties. She just tells me to keep on writing and tell to tell her when I do but no schedule.  
I walk back home listing to my iPod  
I hope she didn't tell sonic.  
Speak of the devil  
Just as I think that he shoes up.  
Fuck...  
I feel a sudden pain in my face.  
Once I recover I just turn up my I pod... He tries yelling at me.  
(Max volume you bastard) He is about to swing again.  
(He wants me to defend myself) I see the fist coming at me then Amy grabs it and then kisses him.  
The anger is gone in his eyes melts to sadness.  
Shit reminds me of me and cream when I got mad...  
God I wish I had something sharp...

Entry 2  
I dye my hair black. It covers my right eye and kind of just hangs there. I also use a few rubber bands to tie my tails together.  
The first 6 periods of the day I was a teacher's assistant...  
Grading...  
Filling...  
Sitting...  
Sleeping...  
I just sigh as I go into my one class…government. Yea I failed government and passed pre cal. Government is 7th so I skipped a lot last year.  
3 weeks into school... I don't know why I am continuing this...  
At lunch Amy and sonic tries to get me to sit with them... I like being alone... They sum times try to sit next to me. Those days I find myself not hungry and sit in my secret spot to smoke and relax. God this place sucks...

A month had passed like this. I let my hair change back but I decided to keep my tails tied together. One day I was sitting on the office desk. I decided to start singing "Weezer the angel and the one" I close my eyes using my memory to sing each word perfectly. When the song is over I look up a bit happy. I open my eyes...

I see a snow white Wolfe starring at me... She wore a light grey zip up hoodie with grey fur inside, a black t shirt with a big W on the front, blue jeans, and a pair of black skater shoes... (Fuck it why not) I start taking off my head phones and say "you know it's not polite to stare." She finally blinks snapping herself out of it and blushes madly  
I pretend not to notice. "Hi my name is miles powers but just call me tails" I say hopping off the desk.  
She finally speaks " um hi"  
I give her a questioning look finally I give up "what's your name?"  
She blushes again (it's cute When she blushes) "oh um I'm Samantha" still blushing madly I hear the bell ring. Noticing she is late before she douse I ask her "Wears your next class?"  
She looks at her phone "FUCK"  
"relax lie just make u a pass" I grab the yellow pad of paper.  
"Thank you... Umm could you walk me to room 308" blushes again  
I shrug "sure why not"  
We start heading to her class I ask "so u a senior"  
"yup" she says "you?"  
"yup what kind of music do u listen to" I ask pretending not to notice the w stretched across her big breasts. I look away as I feel my cheeks get hot.  
She pretends to not to notice and plays around with me knowing full well that I already knew. "Just good music u?"  
(Well she wins that round) I stretch out a bit reveling my mussels lines even more sense I was warring a tight under armor shirt I notice her starring at my abs. (maybe a new game) I put a hand down by my abs to get her attention "well as u already know I like Weezer"  
She blushes a lot as she thinks (well that was a dirty trick.. My turn) she says "cool I like them too" she stops in front of me pulling the already tight shirt against her Brest her nipples showing a bit through her bra "see look"  
Nose bleed. I run to the restroom I hear her laughing hard... "I know how to win" I go out my shirt with a blood stain on it. Acting defeated I ask "hey do u mind if we stop at my locker"  
"Sure" she says while thinking (I can't believe that it was that easy).  
(She has no clue) When we arrived I went into my locker handed her tissue box "hold this for a second"  
The moment she grabs it I pull my shirt off showing off my abs not even looking at her. I know I already won. I put on my spare white t suddenly she reaches around me and gropes me with sharp claws one on my back the other on my...  
She growls "You are mine now pet"  
All I can do is gulp at this and think over and over again. (oh shit oh shit oh shit)  
"after school meet me by your locker... You don't want to skip out on me" she grabs on harder then bites my ear hard enough to make her permanent mark then walks away.  
I feel a small amount blood and sweat roll down the side of my face as I watch her walk away... Maybe I shouldn't of played with her.

That day I skip lunch... I really don't want to talk plus I am absolutely sure she is there. Instead I head to my secret place...dam they locked the latter up...  
Fuck it.  
I take the Bands off my 2 tails letting them unwrap from each-other.

Samantha is sitting next to a blue hedge hog talking then she notices. An orange and yellow blur fly up to fast for her to know what it is. The hedge hog just shakes head  
when he sees the blur. Maybe a friend?...

Tails pulls out his first red and lights it. Who is she... He finds his every thought revolving around her.  
The rest of the day goes as normal except when he bumps into sonic and Amy.  
Sonic says" hey little bro what happens to your ear"  
Amy says with a concerned tone in her voice "yeah... U don't have a knife again do u?  
I completely ignore Amy's harsh statement and say rather shyly "I had a run in with a wolf"  
Amy gasps and asks the obvious question "are you ok"  
"yup just my ear" I said as I blush a bit remembering the way it happens.  
Sonic laughs "I told you playing those games will get u hurt"  
Amy slaps him... "be nice"

As they argue I walk to my 7th period class iPod already blaring "crazy bitch" I tune it all out until she sits next to me  
I sigh as I take off the iPod  
"Hey Samantha"  
"Hey tails"  
We go the rest of the period without talking much though there is a lot of stuff we could talk about the words won't come...  
She suddenly pecks me on the cheek.  
I break my pencil in halve and get very red.  
I look at the clock less than a minute...  
Fuck this… I stand up and just walk out the door the work being done in the first 5 min of class.

Samantha just stares at him for the class he tries to not notice it but every now and then he looks out the corner of his eye. With one minute left...she gives a small Kiss on his cheek... Snap she giggles at how surprised he is... (Shy and cute...what luck) suddenly he bolts out of the class she runs after.

Tails thinks to himself "why am I running"  
She follows him to a ladder to the roof

Tails sighs "thank god it's unlocked" he climbed to the roof. She climbs up rite after him.  
She finds tails sitting on the roof his feet dangling off the edge.  
He grabs a smoke to try to light it... Schh Schh Schh Schh he throws the sig and lighter behind him... "Fuck why am I so shy I mean it's obvious she likes me"  
She hears and sees this display of emotion then she grabs the lighter and sig lights it and takes a drag.  
He finally calms down and goes to light a new one... Shit. He stands up and turns around looking at the ground for it his lighter...  
Then all of the sudden seemingly out of nowhere she grabs his head and forces her tong in his mouth he gasps taking in the smoke that she was breathing into him calming him down... After a minute they break off the kiss tails breaths out the smoke slowly  
Samantha smiles a sly smile "hey foxy"  
As he is about to say sum thing she puts the sig in my mouth and says "the next words better be good fuzzy" she reaches into my pocket and grabs a sig and lights it with the one in mouth being sure to remain sexy.  
I finally regain my composure and instantly knowing what to say... "hey sugar fur"  
She smiles and kisses me "good job"  
We end up talking allot asking where we are from, favorite food, and a lot of other stuff.  
Then I finally ask her "why did you bite me earlier"  
"Um well I wanted you to be mine and not another Wolfs… property" she says while blushing madly.  
I blush too. Wow first day I meet her and she already likes me enough to claim me. Then all the sudden a thought of cream forces its way up. God damn it... I put down my sig and start to walk away she grabs me by my arm with the wristbands on it they all slide off... She sees the scars then looks at me confused.  
The tension is too thick to move... then my phone goes off... It was Amy's song.

"Fucking great this couldn't get better" I give her a peck on the cheek asking for forgiveness for having to leave her like this and i run back home to beat Amy. Once I get there I realize I left my wrist bands damn it I quickly go inside and grab a sweater then meet Amy at my door. I show her my arms and toss my iPod to her waiting patiently for my iPod back.  
Amy realizes I don't have my wrist bands and points to where they shod be  
"I left them at school"  
"So people know"  
"Only one"  
"Who"  
I point to my ear "same Woolf that gave me this tried to stop me from leaving and tore them off but I had to beet u here so I never got explain"  
Amy continues reading.  
Once she is dun she hands my IPod back and back hands me.  
"What the hell was that for!"  
"For leaving your wrist bands"  
Then she hugs me tight.  
"And that?" I say as she let's go.  
"For relieving me of this burden"  
She reaches into her pocket and grabs my knife.  
"I don't think you are going to hurt yourself now"  
"With a sexy Woolf watching me I don't think so either"  
I take my bands off my tails and let them unwrap...  
"I got to get back and try to explain... Thanks Ames"  
"No problem" she starts to walk away "and tails"  
"Yeah?"  
She looks at me with love and rage filled eyes  
"if you do that again...I will destroy your life"  
Gulp  
"I promise I won't"  
"Good now go get your girl"  
"Yes mam"  
I fly off back towards the school as fast as possible.

Samantha finishes up his sig that she was left with... Why did he just go? And the scars...I am so confused so many questions and no way to get a ancer  
She sighs out the final drag of the sig and stands up and there I am my 2 tails flicking side to side she goes to ask me a question obviously freaking out a bit. So with a sig in hand still holding my breath I push my tong into her mouth and I give her the same treatment as she gave me.  
I spend a few hours explaining first the tails then the call and the scars last. When I finish I hang my head in shame.  
She growls clenching her hands into fists. "I am going to have to kill that fucking rabbit"  
At this I am surprised but nowhere near as surprised as When I see a tear drop form on her chin and fall down.  
I kiss her stopping the tiers then licking up the streams on her cheeks which tickles her a bit.  
"Why would you want to waste your time on her?"  
Sniff sniff "because she hurt you so bad..."  
"She hurt me but that hurt led me to u and if I had a choice I would gladly go thru it again to be with you"

I nip her ear the way she nipped mine earlier tasting the blood in my mouth at first she groans in pain but it quickly turns into a moan of pleasure.  
I still like the taste of blood I suck on her wound and she moans again. Finally I break from my treat.  
She bites my neck making me feel...good. She draws a little blood with her sharp k9's. I shutter a bit feeling very my member rising. After a while she stops sucking on my blood and kisses me very passionately... Then I feel the darkness coming. Fuck not again. Then I fall back and pass out before I hit the ground. Darkness...

I moan into his neck tasting his sweet blood. Once I feel his member poking against my inner thigh I go up to kiss him deeply. It all happened to fast ... He first stopped moving his tong... Then the rest of his body goes slack. I catch him and lye him down. "Shit Samantha you too much too fast to soon" I silently reprimanded myself feeling for a pulse I straddle him putting my ear by heart... *da da... Da da* sleeping? I then notice that I am sitting on his...member. I instantly go beat red. Maybe I should get off now. Through a lot of willpower I manage to crawl off of him. I start starring at him... Curiosity might have killed the cat...But not the Woolf. I slowly start to unzip his jeans... He grumbles sum thing in his sleep. All I can hear is his steady breathing and my heart going 1000000 mph... Ok let's see I pull his boxer strap up a bit to revile something very big. I only stare for a moment when he starts to turn in his sleep I quickly zip him up and am sitting on the opposite side of him pretending to be starring at the sunset taking a shaky drag of the sig...

Just before I wake up I feel a tugging on my pants and a zipper being zipped. I turn on my back. Now I remember what happened. I smile at her back then sitting up and stretching I accidentally let out a little whining Yuan. I stop as soon as it happens. Well there goes my plan of being sexy. She takes another drag and turns to kiss me.  
"Hi fuzzy sleep well?"  
"He sorry about that"  
"What the passing out or the very sexy Yuan?"  
I blush madly "um both"  
"Well I liked the Yuan" she says as she kisses me.  
"But no more doing that passing out thing..."  
"I am so sorry baby…this happened before"  
"With who? "  
I gesture to my wrist.  
She growls "what did that bitch do!"  
I show her my rope burns on my wrist then I turn around and pull up my shirt showing her my scars.  
She is shocked at the sight she lightly touches a huge scare where it looks like sum one cut a hole into my back. I jerk away and put my shirt down and face her horrified eyes.  
In shock she asks "wha-what happened"  
My eyes go wide as I bring the painful memory to the front of my mind

Flash back  
A month into mine and creams relationship I went to her house we sit on the couch and start doing the normal couples thing. She goes to get us drinks. She comes out with 2 opened cokes I drink mine. Then blackness…  
I wake up only to find my arms tied to a steal anchoring hook In the sealing no shirt on and Cream standing in front of me...  
"Baby?"  
"Yes my fox"  
"Why am I tied up?"  
"Cause baby I want to have fun"  
She circles around me and rolls a stand with a water melon on it while holding a whip.  
"See tails I wanted to have some fun last week but u never made your move. I gave you tons of signals. So now we do it my way first some punishment… What I do to this water Mellon I am going to do to you"  
She whips the melon multiple times leaving huge gashes in it.  
"Cream you don't want to do this. "  
Once she is done demonstrating she cups my face with her hand.  
"O but baby I do I want to so badly"  
She then goes behind me.  
I hear the thud of the whip hit the ground I am blind to what she is doing.  
My heart is beating way to fast... I try to break the rope by jumping up and down.  
The rope only cuts into my wrist.  
I suddenly feel the bight of the whip  
"Augh!"  
"Oh I forgot to tell u the rule oops. Each time you try to get away I add 10 lashes and you tried to break the rope 5 times so that's 50 starting…"  
Crack  
"Now"  
This went on for a long time. She decided to double my punishment halve way thru the first set.  
After she is tiers of the whip she counts the lashes pushing each one hard with a finger only counting when I yell in pain  
"101 very good baby"  
I try to catch my breath pant pant pant  
"Pleas cr..."  
Crack  
"I am your mistress now"  
I find myself yelling "yes mistress sorry mistress"  
I want the pain to end.  
"Good pet"  
Gulp  
She then reaches under the table and grabs a stool and pushes it to my feet "stand on it pet"  
I follow her every order  
"Yes mistress"  
She makes my ropes tight again then kicks out the stool. I yelp in pain as all of my weight goes onto my wrists. I am hanging there now with even less control she grabs a blow torch and branding iron... Her name is on it.  
She heats it up and puts it to the watermelon I hear a sick hissing sound as she leaves her name in it.  
"You get 10 seconds of it after I heat it for a minute" I try to struggle no use. I have no control in my life  
It is a long minute but nowhere near as long as the 10 seconds...I howl in pain as she puts the iron to my skin...  
After it is dun I hang their panting.  
Sweat and tears rolling down my face  
She pulls off my pants  
She spends the rest of the night with tools that don't cause scars but still hurt  
Flash back end

A tear roles down my face  
"Each time after that she tried to play with me I fainted. At one point it got so bad that if she surprised me with a kiss I fainted."  
"After she left me I took my knife and dug out her name..."  
She just stares in disbelief of what I went thru she throws herself on me and cries I hold her as she balls into my shirt like a little girl that just woke up from her worst nightmare ever...  
"It's ok baby I promise that rabbit won't hurt me ever again"  
I rub her back with my hand until she is dun  
She has pure rage in her eyes  
"I'm going to rip out her throat "  
I look at her with sad eyes... "No."  
"But why!"  
"Because I don't want you to go to jail."  
She sits up.  
"Then you're going to have to hold me back if we see her."  
"I will baby."  
Then she kisses me very passionately.  
"Why didn't you leave her after she did that?"  
"Because I feared the pain she would cause me for my disobedience..."  
The rest of the night we just talk until it is late then I flew her home.  
And I kissed her one last time before going home myself...

Buzz buzz  
I look at my phone and my eyes go wide in shock  
Cream…  
End part 1


	2. Chapter 2

iPod love part 2  
"God am I one lucky bastard"  
After taking Samantha home I decide to fly straight home. About halve way through I hear nirvanas song rape me playing through my phone. I take it out of my pocket to see who it is. New text message hmm...  
I land on a side walk still wondering who is wanting to talk to me. I open up my phone and my eyes go wide in shock...one new text message form Cream. I don't even reed it. I just walk the rest of the way home in a daze fighting back the urge to grab my knife rite there and cut. I get home and go strait to my room skipping dinner completely. I go up to my room and read the txt "come to my house bring your collar."  
I gulp at that last part looking to the drawer which only has the collar. I spend the rest of the night holding the collar trying to figure out what I should do. My alarm goes off making me drop the collar realizing it's time for school I put on a new shirt and throw on a pair of trips. As I am about to leave I stare at the collar. I grab it and put it in my pocket. Then I fly off to Samantha's house.

Beep beep beep... Fucking alarm clock I was in a very good dream about my handsome fox. Maybe I will go further today. I get dressed and go down to eat breakfast ears perky. My mom and dad are sitting at the table eating I grab a bowl of frosted flakes and start eating when I feel my parents eyes drilling into my head. I look up and see them starring at the top of my head... What is my hair fucked up I take out a little mirror and realize what they are starring at... Fuck they noticed it. I try to pretend not to notice that it's there...  
Finally my mother asks "Samantha please tell me that isn't what I think it is"  
"But mom you tought me not to lie"  
"is he at least a wolf"  
I don't respond...  
"is he at least a k9"  
... There was a awkward silence.  
Mom breaks the silence not being good with this kind of thieng "well Ime going to go clean up"  
Now it's just dad and me...  
I might of gotten moms looks but I got dads brains to...a deadly combination.  
"So how long?" dad takes the first move  
And the game begins  
"For him biting me oh about" I look at my phone "9 hours"  
"Hmmm and did u get him"  
"Daddy Im not stupid"  
Dad laughfs "true... How long for you"  
"About 18 hours"  
"Good job honey. What is he"  
"A fox."  
"Interesting"  
"How so?"  
"I was not aware foxes wer indigenous to this region."  
"Dad I don't know if you forgot but we aren't exactly natives our self"  
He laughs "true enough...but where did he come from?"  
" A island"  
"that's rare...what's his name?"  
"miles powers"  
"oh really."  
"yes have you herd of him"  
Her dad goes into his military intelligence mode and shuts down "can't say I have."  
Damn.. I just shrug shutting down myself "no matter"  
Bzzz my cellphone goes off its tails  
I need to see u cum out side.  
I bring my dad out as he sees my fox he droops his favriot coffee mug and goes to attention.  
Stranger and stranger.

Fuck must be new military that explains a bit. As I come in for a landing he salutes me I go to attention for the bazileounth time salute back and drop it.  
In a commanding voice I say "carry on" Samantha looks at me with a hint of confusion in her eyes.  
"Whats your rank and name?  
"Captan grey tek general"  
"Relax captain Im giving you permission to treat me like a snot nose teenager trying to date your daughter"  
"yes si..."  
"And don't call me sir I don't ware any uniform for a reason and please call me tails"  
"ok tails"  
Samantha gets fed up with being left out.  
"ok tails what the fuck is going on"  
her dad notices the bite on my ear.  
"Mr gray this is one of those instances where you should be irritated with the teenager"  
"o trust me tails Im planing on mind fucking you for the next 40 minutes"  
"oh?"  
"oh yes tails"  
"I thought I herd of you top of your field... Welcome to mobius"  
"Thank you would you mind coming inside so we can explain to my daughter before she rips out your throat"  
I see her glaring daggers at me.  
"Maybe we should"  
We all go into there house.  
He calls for his wife.  
"honey this is tek general powers but he would rather us call him tails dew to the circumstances"  
She notices the little bite mark  
" is he?"  
"yes I am mrs gray it's nice to meet you"  
"Oh what a pleasure to meet you."  
Samantha finally fed up with being out of the loop steps up "ok now explain before me and the "general" have a very violent talk.  
I laugh at the general comment "I think it's time I explain myself baby. I helped a bit with the offensive."  
Her father laughs and slaps me hard on the back rite on my big scar. I don't even flinch "hahahaha my boy you made it possible to even stand a chance and then you help in the final attack... I was there you know"  
"Really"  
"yes sir I was I was scouting for the enemy when they all sudden we wear surrounded."

Flash back  
we called for back up but they said 10 minutes minimum we all knew that we didn't have a chance we have Maby 5 before his army closes In on us.  
In 3 minute we start exchanging gun fire from all sides. Then suddenly a walker falls out of the sky and starts blasting there troops from the front and flanks. We quickly start clearing out the rear. after a hour of us walking back towards the closet column of tanks, shooting everything that moved, and the walker taking a small step back while relentlessly hammering the enemies the column of Abrams finally arrives to transport us and our equipment back to bace. As we are monthly up I here the walker pilot say over an intercom "scout team who's in charge" our co got pretty messed up and I was the only other officer in our squad just a average mim (military intelligence Moran) "I guess that would be me"  
"Listen go to the back of my left leg"  
I quickly go there thinking (this thing just attracts rounds and Im going strait to it.)  
Once I het there I push my back against the robot takeing cover.  
The pilot speaks agin "take this back to bace make sure a mi guy gets this" a little robotic arm holds out a hard drive."i will give you cover now go" i hear the glass cockpit bubble break as I run back to the lead tank. "Get us the he'll out of hear" I see terror drones start to envelope the thing then we pass a hill. Boooom the whole tank shakes vilountley. Then nothing I open up the hatch to revile a crimson sky fuel air boom I then see a jet the same white and red cooler scheme as the robot fly overhead towards base Wen I get there I go strait to figuring out what's on that hard drive.  
Flash back end

"it turns out what was on that hard drive were 2 things. First egg-mans armies weakness. and then a weapon schematic that would get the job dun. I showed the video and blue print to my commander and he emidetley puts the plan together. The next week egg mans army is nothing but useless scrap mettle... But I never figured out how you lived."  
"Well"

Flash back  
I sees the guy hoop into the tank and it start to speed away.  
Thank goodness I look at my ammo counter 1000...900 800 700 shit runina out of ammo. The glass canopy shatters as a 50 caliber rounds pepper the cockpit. fuck I jump behind my seat my tails barley fitting behind the cover that was my chair. I reach to the side of the seat reaching the shotgun and the panic button... Bang... bang. shit terror drones. I cock my shot gun 500 rounds left for this bucket of bolts let's hold them off for about 5 seconds. 4. The machine gunner stopps 3. I turn around and kick the chair sliding back to the back of the cockpit grabbing the 02 tank and mask as I slide. 2. I see the 3 drones jump...dam they're fast boom chk boom chk. one left. 1 chk boom Ime still sliding the dead terror drown hurling towards me. 2 more inches until Im safe. 0. With ought thought I put the breather against my mouth and push the panic button a fule air boom goes off around me I slam my head into the steal wall a bit to hard as the mini safe room seals... Not quite fast enough. one leg of the drone hit me in my pelvis bone...through and through impaling me to the metal.  
The walker reads my vitals as critical it transforms and heads strait back to bace I spend the next month in the sick-hall. They try to reverse engineer my plain. Fucking mims just figure out how to piss off the low level ai so it uses it's crowd control gas cans at there chests. Dead center. The next week they where body armor. Next they decide to fuck with the targeting system to get the auto defences to turn off instead tripping the auto repair /refit switch. trillions of nanights swarm the landing pad enveloping a hummer a apache and a f16 canabilizeing them leaving only food and medical supplies. For people nearby all it Dose is dizlove there m16's and the tip of there pens. Edventchuley it repairs it's armor paching up all the holes in a miss Mach of paint the canopy being rebuilt out of the bullet proof windshield of the f16. One of there guys gets stuck in the cockpit. They have to bring me out of sick hall to let him out. After I get the pore fuck put I tell them if they fuck with it while it has ammo I can't garentee what would happen now that it had full ammo. They stop going near that air pad...  
Instead they decided to play dirty...  
Once I am mostly heeled a mi genral and 5 special forces sargents come into my room. Two of the special forces guys go to the window and two stay by the door. The mi general gives me a uniform a m16 and a set of papers I start reading them while he talks to me like Im a little kid not like the 12 year old super genius I am. Showing no emotion I put the papers down and notice the generals pistol un buttoned. (wow he is sloppy) In less than 1.5 seconds I grab his pistol and shoot each of the special forces weapons in there trigger mechanisms except fore one shot to the bolt and disassembled the pistol ready for the hard part... Not killing them. The mim backs away. The special forces guys surround me... "General are you ok?"  
"Of corce now get him"  
I Easley knock them out... Just me and the general now.  
"Listen to me tails I..."  
"Who gave the order?"  
"Wha..."  
His chest makes a sicking Cracking noise as my steal plated shop shoes slam into him.  
He is on the flor gasping for air.  
"Tell me who is the sick fuck who wants to make a 12 year old boy kill people"  
I curb stomp his leg  
He only screams  
"Tell me or I wont stop until all your bones are dust!"  
I bring my leg up ready to slam it into his groin.  
The general cries out the name of the head of this snake.  
I step back shocked. The president.  
I kick him in the head. he is out cold.  
Lucky I got the sound proof room even luckier that there servalience system is even worse than there training. delta force those guys would of darted me before I finished the first line on the paper. I tie them up using there zip ties...  
I then take the one weapon with the bolt that I shot and a the closest weapon taking out the trashed bolt swapping it with one I took from the other weapon. I grab all the dart rounds and proceed to the door opening up my communicator I tell my jet to meet me outside don't let any one in... use non lethal force. I fling open the door 2 rangers come in not even looking behind the door. Thud thud...nice dart gun... I grab my folder with the copies of the order signed by him I toss the dart gun as I exit the building. Pure chaos out side my robot is just trampling there vehicles. I run to it. it crouches as I am almost there. As I jump in I notice it a abrhams rite in front of my path levelings it's barrel damn please not du shells I never designed my robot to doge or Take this kinda punishment. Boom a harpoon hits my bot in the leg... Good it can still fly... I zoom in on the tank... Wait are those hummers with mobil generators... Shit. They start hooking up the tank to the large amount of electrical death. Good idea... Should of ben faster tho... I transform into jet mode and take off. Every one gets away from the tank I Easley pull it and 1 of the attached hummer into the air. The hummer breaks off less than a second later and wrecks havoc on there motor pool. I pull vertical still pulling the battered tank I sound the general evacuation every one is out in 60 seconds. Once I reach the edge of atmosphere I bring the engine down to. 1 percent and pull back on the stick already getting the nanights ready to break the tank off. Once I nose down. I punch it. all you can hear within 100 miles is the sound of the biggest whip snapping. for a second I am a bit afraid that I might tear my plain apart. I pull expand my speed gauge. I quickly calculate the exact time I reach the point Whear I can't pull up fast enough .mach1. 9 seconds I know I cant withstand 10 g for that long I program it to pull up exactlet 6.99 seconds I am about to press enter button so I can take the inevidbul nap. mach2. Shit getting hard to lean foward I just shout enter the ai preses enter for me just before I black out...  
The mi general yells at the conal incarge "who called it."  
"Command sir"  
"No wonder why he got away from us turn us around"  
Just as he says that he sees 2dots flying strait down he grabs a optics enhancer he sees a abrhams and that fucking jet going down faster than he thought posible the jet detaches and turns off. the tank is heading strait for the bace... Shit.  
The ai grins as she releases 1 drone and her...pay load  
Releasing the tank was the programing the drone was for her to show tails the improvement she increased the time by 2 seconds the tank reached mach 10.99...tails was faster than sonic could ever be. Even with all the chaos emeralds...  
The drone floats only a full second before the tank hits... A nuke might as well had gone off the shockwave killed the drone.  
I wake up to the offsprings "you're gonna go far kid" I open my eyes seeing a multitude of displays and then my purple 2 tailed vixen ai I made was bizey playing a game of solitaire.  
"why am I covered in blood"  
The ai purred "oh good morning love" (I programed her to be the opisit of me making her a lot more...bold.)  
With the headache came the memories of earlier.  
"How close are we? "  
She looks sad "about 20 min... Hun u shouldn't do this"  
I sigh as I pick up my shotgun... "no one is gona get hurt... I just want awncers." I take out all my shells and let them hit the ground...  
"use the nanights to cange the buck shot into a been bag rounds and switch you're weppon load out to non lethal"  
She stops frowning and goes into a emotional blank "so we are raiding the presidents mansion then?"  
I go emotionless as i say "...yes"  
The ai sighs "'well I guess there is no way to convince you not to do this..."  
I clean myself off, make a few Last changes to the programing and go into full battle rattle She changes the shot fun shells into the been bag rounds and dose the same to her mini gun ammo. Wen I am done reloading ammo I look down kinda sadly and ask "is the cyro shot still working"  
"yes"  
"if I twitch my leg you freeze him with out any warning"  
She nods "we are 5 min from the presidents manchon"  
"ok Ime getting on you're nose when we get there transform into mech mode and toss me in there then take out the gards"  
"Ok"  
I get out of the plain while it is just hovering. The manchion in sight. Once I have my feet hooked in were sonic used to stand7. Once the we are cloche she transformed and the robot slides shooting any guards...

"mr president were on in 5..4...3...2"  
"Hello citizens of mobius I have important ne..." as he says this a Flail of been bags start taking down everyone armed except fore one. As I crash through the window I slam my foot into a guard he stumbles back as I fire 2 been bag rounds one to his chest and one to the forehead knocking him out before either of us hit the ground. I look at the cameramen and tell him to leave. he gladly bolts.  
Once he leaves I go to the camera and say "sonic you have 20 seconds before I lock this place down." I turn to the president smashing the panic button "mr president it took you're guards 40 seconds to even get assembled when egg man attacked you and I designed your security system not to mention the giant robot garding the window."  
Sonic flies into the room  
"good job 15 seconds"  
I then shoot the lockdown button activating and destroying it. 10 in of hardened steel seals off the room. I grab 3 chairs and position them around the fire place.  
"sonic mr president please sit down"  
they bolth sit down as I position the camera facing the chairs.  
Sonic finally speaks up. "tails if you don't mind what's with the whole special ops getup"  
I finally realize sonic hasn't seen me in my full battle rattle before and that he hates guns.  
"o Im sorry let me drop the gear"  
I press a button on my headset and it all comes off and folds into this little cube. I put in my jeans pocket... .  
Sonic says "and the gun"  
"o just been bag rounds"  
I then take apart the shot gun and sit next to them pulling off my back pack and toss the file I got from the mi guy to sonic.  
"you should read the first page"  
I then turn to the camera.  
"hello people I am miles powers 12 years old and this douche bag you voted in just drafted me into the army."  
Sonic gets up after reading the first page his only emotion is total rage.  
"please sonic lets let him at least try to defend putting a 12 year old into the army."  
Sonic sits down glaring daggers at the president.  
"Well mr president Im sure the world is wondering what the fuck is wrong with you..."  
The president finally speaks "tails what did the general say to you?"  
"He treated me like a kid so I ignored him... Then fucked his world up"  
The president just shook his head "I knew he was the worst choice... Well tails I fully understand that you are extremely smart so I won't make the same mistake. These are draft papers I personally drew up because we need you and sonic on our side officially. so I gave the order next time either of you got hurt enough that he was to go and show you that we want you bolth. Permanatley. your file is the blue one on my desk sonic."  
Sonic grabs the folder and starts reading it  
See boys we need your expertise if you read it all you each get your own teem. Sonic you get the old freedom fighters. Tails you get to chose your team from our files. You tails are the teck genral for our army and in youre units owne sop you get to do whatever you want with your teem. Sonic you are just a general which is as high of a rank as tails just he is more specialized dew to his tecknopathic abilities."  
Sonic looks at me confused.  
I sigh "it's been a long time and sum crazy shit has happend since u left me to fight egg man and I made some improvements since then. l will explain later. Still mr president I am only 12."  
"this is the kicker though. tails you can chose not to do this and i will tear it up rite now but I promise you if another country wants you they will wage war to get you. But if you decide to go with us you will go on with your life all I ask is that you make some new tech for us. you get you're own team cause other than bunny you are the only other tech with the freedom fighters and I want you're team to be it's own entity. While sonic you and your team will continue to do what you guys do except now you get a he'll of a lot new gear."  
Sonic and tails look at each other and nod.  
"ok we will do it as long as we get to write our own sop's completely and no orders. we aren't you're puppets and that is what makes us great."  
The president stands up and puts out his hand.  
"wouldn't have it any other way"'  
After we shake hands I turn off the camra and using my tecknopath skills I put the lock down panel back the way it was get on my knees and put my hands behind my head.  
The president just looks at me confused.  
"What are you doing general?"  
"I destroyed a military bace sir"  
"I saw the footage interesting tactic with the whole tank crater thing. I don't care as long as no one got hurt."  
"I sounded the evacuate alarm I just killed that base."  
"no harm no foul"  
He pushes the button and hands me a hard drive.  
"A lot of these people are not army material how ever are under observation fore there skills, and some are as young as you."  
After we leave the president me and sonic head to my workhouse and gather the freedom fighters.  
Sonic explains what happened while I go down to my lab and plug in the hard drive searching for my team.  
End flashback

"I picked my teem and we spent the next year figting then eggman died in a accident he caused."  
Samantha was listening very closely.  
"so you are a hero?"  
"one of my conditions was that me and my team stay anonmis"  
"moodiest much?"  
"no I just don't like people randomly thanking me for just being humane"  
"ah"  
I turn to her dad  
"so why would a mi captain get stationed hear?"  
"I am suppose to find your stash"  
I shut down "I don't know what your talking about captain"  
Gray just laughs "i already found it"  
"bull shit"  
"5649 bent creek dr. But don't worry it might be my secondary mission but I don't believe any one should own the f cracker"  
... "if I owned such a device I would at least tell my handler"  
"which brings me to my primary mission I am you're handler"  
"what happened to Robb?"  
"no results he was shipped up north"  
"good he was a ass hat"  
"ha he always was"  
"you know that you can't force me to give you anything"  
"I know"  
... "I might keep you hear now"  
"really why?"  
"Because you're kind is rare"  
"wolf?"  
"no a smart mim"  
Her dad just starts laughing...  
I reach into my back pack and toss him a terabyte hard drive  
Grey just looks at it  
"what's on it?"  
"The way I created life with out a heart"  
"the ai?"  
"yup!"  
"Thank you tech general"  
"no problem when do u start"  
"Tomorrow I'm still on leave"  
"Tomorrow at noon plug this into your computer"  
"why"  
"because this is one of the items I wasn't going to let u have for a long time just because I couldn't limit the program but now i can"  
"ah so a black list item"  
"yup and yours will only last a few years before they think themselves to death...a precaution all ai that the gov will make will try to finds god... They won't."  
"Ah ok well thank you tails"

I just sit there shocked when dad says that we might have to leave... Being a military brat I'm used to moving. But now with tails...I don't want to...i can't...I won't.  
Then tails gives dad the hard drive explaining it.  
All I can think is that this is my salvation after he is done and turns his head towards me I throw my arms around him and force my tong into his mouth completely forgetting dad is rite across from me. After a minute I break off to see tails blushing madly. I remember who all is hear. Me and tails could Easley be in a blushing contest we bolth turn towards my dad as he laughs.  
"He is a shy one."

I look at my watch needing a distraction... Shit  
We have been beer for 30 min to long we only have 20 min before class starts I grab my bag and Samantha's hand  
"I'm spry sir but I have to go to school"  
me and Samantha run out side holding hands  
She stops me and says "we will be on time if we fly"  
"all rite hold on tight"  
I hug her as she wraps her arms around me and we take off heading to school the collar poking her in the leg.  
End part 2


	3. Chapter 3

iPod love part 3

Regret

As we were flying I felt something in his leg pocket brush up against me. I quickly dismiss the thing in the pocket just thinking of how romantic it is flying with him. I push my muzzle into his chest sniffing vigorously brushing his skin with my cold nose. His heart beat rapidly increases.

I giggle as I push deeper into his chest fur. (he smells so...)

Suddenly its all over. My feet are on the ground and he is hugging me with his arms around my shoulders, his tails wrapped around my legs... I'm still buried deep in his chest.

She is so cute. As we fly I look at her smelling my chest. How the he'll am I so luck... Wow her nose is cold.

When we land I can feel their eyes on me...on us... I don't care.

Let them stare at my tails...

Let them stare at us...

I use my tails to cover her ass and legs.

Well they can't look at that...

We stand there in the middle of school for only a minute or two before we have to get to class. I place 2 fingers under her chin lifting her head into a passionate kiss.

"riiiiiiing"

I hate that bell today

I break off from him after the bell rings.

I look into his eyes "you should get going"

"yeah"

He gives me a quick kiss on my lips and turns to go.

... I really like his ass...why not its mine anyways .

"SMACK"

He freezes in his tracks blushing.

I laugh as I go into my percale class

"Riiiiiiing"

The tardy bell snaps me out of the daze I was trapped in.

(I'm going to have to pay her back)

I put in my i Pod already playing weezers el schorcho and walk to the office.

I don't even notice the voice calling out my name as I put my volume to max...

Ruby's journal entry #1:

Ruby hadn't noticed her in his class, he rarely paid attention to any class he had, his mind always drifted to other things. At a young age he learned that his mind needed something to focus on so he wouldn't go mad, so he played video games. It wasn't that he was telepathic, he couldn't actually hear what the people thought, but he knew the general subject in their mind.

Earlier with Tails, he read only the music in his i pod. Tails was the only one he couldn't read as well as other people. But the girl, as she walked past himself, all he could feel from her was the thought of tails, the general vibe she got from him, and the things she wanted to do. First period ended and he headed off to his next class, barely registering the people he passed in the hall. Ruby really regularly attended three classes, there was the occasional fourth class he would show up in when he got bored, but to be honest, he would still be bored in that class. No matter what class he went to, he would do the same thing unless something of interest came along, infarct, that was the only reason he went to his seventh period. Tails was extremely interesting to him, he never understood why he couldn't read Tails, even that however would not pull him from his games. Tails had taken an interest in him long ago, back before middle school even.

They started off as rivals, both recognizing each others genius. Tails was a tactical genius back then, able to understand anything. Ruby was pure intelligence, coupled with his strange talent of reading people. They always came up tied in everything, Tails proving a genius by coming up with strategies of immense complex, and Ruby able to compare it to old tactics, and defusing the next move Tails would make by reading him. That was back when Tails hadn't come to him a purposely to join his team, they became good friends, their old rivalry having already laying the grounds for a good friendship. But as a team they almost seemed unstoppable.

These thoughts were what occupied him as he played his psp in class, after second period ended, he went to his old familiar spot. Under the bridge. It felt cozy, the concrete cold to the touch with running water to relax the stress away. It wasn't to far from the school for him to be off school grounds and get stuck with an annoying truancy ticket, but it was too close for him to really get away from the feelings he got from the kids that went there, and in all fairness, the lunch times were the equivalent of a dam of feelings breaking loose into him. The first time it happened, he fainted, he wasn't going to let that happen again. He waited for Tails to get in his lunch period before he strolled his way back to the school and with a few quick pounces off the dumpsters and windowsills he was where Tails normally sat during lunch, not only to find Tails, but the girl from earlier that morning. They had no clue he was there, they were making out. He sat not too far away from them both, neither noticing him. It was about the time she started to undo his pants that I made myself known

"Hold that pose, I need to get my camera"

Both of them practically jumped out of their skin. They both looked over at my direction; Tails seemed like the old Tails I knew with the general vibe of lust coming from him (I could only ever read the strongest vibe from Tails). The girl however was blushing, she had embarrassment, lust, and love written all over her, it was so strong you practically could see it floating off her. Tails still had both of his tail's around her (I always made fun of Tails about his name, I mean, he had two tails, and his parents named him Tails, it's so unoriginality original, if you get what I mean).

"Hey Ruby! What's up?" Tails said

"Well, this morning I see you practically fall out of the sky, holding this girl. It captured my interest, which you know isn't easily captured"

This was true, it's like catching Mew-two without using the master ball, it just didn't happen

"Then I come up here to see if I can get more info on this girl and what do I find? You and this girl practically making babies"

At that, the girl blushed horribly and decided to hide it by pushing her muzzle into his chest, the feelings of embarrassment intensified

"So you were watching me, I thought I felt eyes on me this morning when I landed" Tails replied

"I was one among few, I believe Amy and Cream saw, and if you can rely on Amy, you can bet Sonic knows. I wouldn't put it past him to be coming this way right now"

At the mention of Cream intense anger flowed through the girl and she mustered up the courage to speak

"You can tell Cream that I'm coming for her, that I will kill her"

This sparked my curiosity and I raised an eyebrow, looking over at Tails questioningly. He looked blank, I read him as quick and as thorough as I could and got a strange mix of emotions that I couldn't quite decipher. Not a first for me when reading him. So instead, I looked back the girl. Reading her with a swiftness that can only come from forced practice in the heat of an intense battle. Faster than sonic could run in other words. She had not only hatred pouring off her towards Cream, but care for Tails. As much as I had read in both of them now, it was clear they had feelings for each other, but that was another question at a later time.

"Okay and what's your name girl? I doubt you just want to be called girl"

"My name is Samantha, and you're Ruby"

This was yet another surprise, today seemed to be full of them. I looked back at Tails and just shrugged.

"How do you know that?" I said

"We have the same first period" she replied

A dim memory came to me of earlier that morning

"Ray...?"

"Here!"

"Ruby...?"

"*video game noise* Here"

"Samantha...?"

"Here"

"Alright, that explains what your name is, but not who you are"

"Enough Ruby, I'll tell you about her later, but lunch is almost over and I don't want her to be in trouble by being late to her class" At that, Tails stood up, helped Samantha up and went down back the way he normally came. As he went, I got a glimpse of the collar and laughed. It was Cream's collar, why Tails had it? I hadn't had a clue, but I was going to find out, that much was clear to me. I pulled out my phone and texted Tails to come back when he dropped Samantha off at her class. Sat down and waited for him to return.

End entry

As I was going inside I got the text message... I didn't even have to read it to know what it said and who it was from... (Shit today is going wrong)

Before I left her I managed to make her swear not to do anything drastic without me there. After we shared a quick kiss I ran back to the roof a million thoughts going through my head.

When I finally got to the roof I see sonic and Ruby were already there.

"Hey guys"

They just look at me with a get the fuck on with look.

No getting out of this.

I go straight to telling them about her and me.

After I explain how much we love each other I stand there hoping they don't ask anything else. Ruby of course asks the first question "so why does she hate cream?"

It had to be that one huh...

Sonic leans against an ac unit and says casually "you know I don't like people threatening my friends"

"And you know no one who knows me wouldn't hate our friends without good cause"

Sonic just raises an eyebrow.

Rudy asks "so what's the reason?"

I sigh already realizing I have no escape.

"Promise me you won't retaliate against anyone involved with this if you think Samantha is rite to be at the least angry with her."

They nod their agreement.

I turn around and sigh as i lift the back of my shirt letting them see the horrific scaring.

After a minute I put down my shirt and turn to face them sonic is enraged while Ruby only shows his sadness...

Sonic says through clenched teeth "who the fuck did this to you"

"... Cream"

Sonic punches strait through the ac unit and just sits down looking off into the distance knowing he can't do anything.

Ruby finally asks the one question he didn't want to ask anymore "and the collar?"

"I am going to give it back to cream to try to get her to back off"

Ruby just sighs in disappointment.

Sonic stands up "give me the collar and she won't bother you again"

I know this was an order.

I give him the collar and he dashes to who knows where. Ruby disappears off the roof leaving tails to pack up the memories.

Once 7th period ends I explain to Samantha what's going to happen with cream. She isn't happy she can't kill the rabbit.

Ah well she still loves me and that all that matters.

Sent from my iPod

Mini Disclaimer

If it sounds like Ruby was written by a different person you are write the person is going under the pen name ruby... all of ruby's parts will be written by him from now until the bitter end


	4. Chapter 4

warning lemon

* * *

iPod love part 4

Ruby's journal entry two:

At the end of that day, Ruby found myself in Barnes and Noble, one of his favorite places to be other than the video game store. He often wandered there on days when he had been to stressed to focus his mind outward at things he passed or where he was. He would essentially get lost inside his own head. He didn't mind doing, wasn't surprised when it happened randomly. The things that annoyed him most was finally coming out of his head in a place he had never been before and having to wander around till he found a familiar landmark. He was sitting in one of the big bean bag chairs over by the music section. Books about historical musicians, and books on how to play this instrument or another surrounded him, Neatly organized on selves. He had been thinking about all Tails had told him. It disturbed him slightly about Cream, he had never picked up that feeling from her ever. Sure he had caught many feelings from her and many other people about weird things they would do with even weirder objects, but that particular fetish was to perverse to have been missed. He walked home, it was late, getting close to 10 pm even. He didn't bother pulling a game out and playing it, it would only prove distracting to his surroundings and he would end up somewhere other than his home. Instead, he played his music, one of the upsides about psp's. Dntel's Last Songs started playing and he allowed himself to relax by walking on all fours. Many of the people around didn't think walking on all fours was dignified, but frankly, Ruby didn't care. It felt nice to get back down to his ancestral roots.

Remembering the history books speak of how foxes used to hunt rabbits before either had gained sentience. How wolfs ran in packs of multiple family's and viscously hunt anything and everything they could kill. That was centuries ago however and that was doubtful to ever happen again. The song changed just as he came around the corner to see his house. The perfect song for a more chilling sight than normal. Where is my mind by the Pixies played in the ear buds as he focused on the light from a lamp post in the street behind his house sprayed its light against the tree in his yard. The tree was dead, had been dead since he moved in, but it was simply to big to be cut down. So the light lit up the tree from behind in a way that made everything seem surreal. That the light itself had a life and was bringing life to the things around. Not a good life however, an angry life, life that wanted nothing but to tear the life from other life bearers.

Ruby stopped and stared for a minute before he finally strolled down the street towards that unholy light and into his home. He quickly checked his email and face book. Nothing, never was, he didn't know why he still checked it. After all, he only had one real friend, and that was Tails. He surveyed his home, everything seemed in order. Dirty clothes by the washing machine, clean ones in the dryer for tomorrow, towels in the bathroom for his cleaning in the morning, living room was fine, two cups on the coffee table, both had contained coffee. He poured out the remains and rinsed them, leaving them in the sink. His room was minimal, a PC with flat screen monitor and a queen sized bed that had seen better days. He reached over and pushed a combination of buttons on the computer keyboard and a small portion of the wall slide into itself to reveal another room. He walked in, pressed a button on the wall and fifteen computer screens flickered into life, each showing something different. News in one, the game channel in another, random shopping webpage's, and a few percentage ratings on various things. He ran a quick systems diagnostics check and once he was satisfied with the ratings he left the room, the wall sliding back into place to resume its job of being part of the wall, small clicking coming from it as it locked itself in place.

He peeled off his shirt and looked down dissatisfied at his own shape. He set his alarm, dimmed the lights, and crawled into bed. He laid there for a few hours, not quite sure what to do, the familiar loneliness and depression hit him daily and that rarely let him sleep at night. The times he did get to sleep was when staying up too long had caused him to literally pass out. Tails and Samantha came across his mind several times. Finally the alarm rang and he sat up and crossed the room to turn it off, grunting to himself in a monotone  
"Looks like more coffee for me"  
Pressing the same combination of buttons on his keyboard, the door slid away. He didn't bother going in that time, instead he said in the same monotone  
"Run system diagnostics and display them in the shower"  
The door closed and he walked to the bathroom, taking off his dirty clothes and putting them in the pile.  
The hot water felt nice as his fur was getting soaked, a small screen below the shower head showed the system results and he analyzed them, pleased that not much had happened that night.  
"Reset to last nights prefences and play music from file four one three"  
The freshman by verve pipe played and Ruby shampooed and conditioned his fur, turning the water off and shaking the water from his fur.

He didn't hang around to see Tails and Samantha. He sat in his first period class ten minutes before anyone got there. He pulled out his book and began to read, Hyrule Symphony's version of Hyrule field playing in his headphones. Seven minutes passed, along with three song changes before he felt someone was watching him. He looked up and caught sight of a bunny; she had apparently said something and was waiting on a reply. He took out his headphones and asked  
"Did you say something?" He didn't bother with reading her  
"Yes, i said 'is this pre cal with Mr. Price?'"  
"It is, the bell doesn't ring for another..."  
He was cut off by the bell and he shrugged  
"five seconds ago, anyway, there is no seating chart so feel free to sit where you want" he finished  
She surveyed the room and picked the spot next to him, he didn't really notice as he went back to his book. Everyone else in the class came in and picked their usual spots, Samantha picked the spot in front of me, I guess she wanted to know more about me. He mused as he marked his page and took out one ear phone to give the teacher his pretended attention while he focused on the music. Yoko Shimomura's march caprice for piano and orchestra.

He looked over at the girl who sat next to him, she was pretty. She had the hood of a hoodie on so her ears were out of sight. She had the body of someone who didn't care what they looked like as long as they were comfortable, which meant slightly chubby. Her breasts weren't overly big but had enough size to them to be noticed in the hoodie, he put them around a D size, maybe a little less. Her hoodie was no doubt custom, there was no way you could fine one that had the triforce, the nobody symbol, and foxhound symbol. He read her, he had to, and she had apparently liked the same games he did. She was thinking about himself and something about classes, as well as a faint backdrop that signified music was playing in their ears of Kyle Gabler's Best of times. He took a chance, pulling out his psp, he started to play World Of Goo, holding it in such a way that if she looked over, she could see the game. This was significant because Best of Times was on World of Goo. She looked over, he read her at lightning speed. There was surprised there, that was obvious. He finished the level and saved, aware that she was watching him. He quit the game and his familiar wallpaper showed up. It was Link from Zelda looking out over a cliff. Even more surprise came from her. Now he was really gunna take a chance, he pulled up the text pad and typed out "I know you looking". She read it and blushed, immediately looking down at her desk. She didn't look back at him, but he could still read her, and surprise and embarrassment was on her mind, as well as she seemed to be debating something with herself.

The bell rang and she shot out of the class so fast, people were looking around for Sonic. I laughed. Samantha turned around and asked  
"What was all that about? Did you scare her or something? Give her a break she is the new kid"  
I laughed again, and replied  
"No I didn't scare her, I embarrassed her by catching her watching me play a game"  
Samantha looked confused and indeed she was, I didn't give her time to ask another question before I left. So she was new, pretty, and had got my interest on the first day she was here. I would defiantly have to think things out about this during my lunch hours.

I was lying out on the concrete close to the water deep in thought when I felt someone coming. Probably a cop or something so I ran back up the concrete hill and curled up in my hiding place, the same place that I sometimes slept when I had forgot to get coffee in the mornings. It was a good spot to see and not be seen. The girl came around the corner, the same rabbit from that morning. My curiosity was instantly spiked, but watching and learning before confronting was always the better plan, so I waited and observed. She was stressed, tired and also disappointed. I checked the time. Smack in the center of lunch hours, this must have been her lunch, in fact it was Tails' and Samantha's lunch as well. No doubt making out on the roof again. She rummaged around and pulled out a psp of her own, and a cell phone. She texted someone and sighed, sitting down and playing a game i couldn't make out from my position. This was good however; I pulled out my psp, and instructed it to contact the system computer at my home through. I had customized it to do whatever I needed it to do, there was no use for an AI, plus that was the last thing he needed, getting attached to his electronics. The main system received the signal and prompted for orders, I instructed it to scan for cell phone signals within a twenty yard area and receive the number. A number displayed across the screen. Pulling out my cell phone I texted that number with "Why are you under the bridge?" and sent it, instructing the psp to wipe clean the recent connection while I waited. Her phone vibrated, she looked at it and looked around, and there was fear in her. I didn't move from my spot, she couldn't see me. She finally texted back, I let my ringtone play. The familiar final fantasy victory theme. I don't know what she said in the text cause the next moment she was where I was hidden.

I smiled and sat up  
"Hello there, what brings you to my magnificent bridge?"  
Her fear was instantly replaced with happiness and her disappointment vanished completely.  
"I needed to know who you were after this morning. It was like you knew I was listening to that song" she replied  
I decided not to lie to her "I did, just like how I know your happy now, how I knew you wanted to ask me something this morning, but that's another question in your mind that might just have to wait"  
She was stunned, I could read it from her  
"Long story short, I have an exceptional talent for reading people's emotions and general idea of thought, I don't even need to see them to read them"  
She stared at me for about five minutes. Ruby couldn't stop himself from reading her, there was confusion, curiosity, and revoltion. He didn't question her, he knew a question was coming, he didn't have to read her to know that.  
"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" she finally asked  
"Of course it is, but I can't help it, I've tried to stop it, but events only caused it to get stronger. I used to be able to ignore it, but things happen in ways that you don't always want them to, strong feelings and motivated ideas come without me having to read people, but the minor feelings and ideas are the ones I have to look for"  
"So do you know what I'm feeling right now?" she asked  
He read her in a nano second and replied  
"You feel annoyed at the thought of someone knowing how you feel, and still slightly confused"  
She pretended to be impressed, Ruby knew she wasn't.  
"Why are you pretending to be impressed? Did you forget that I can read emotions and ideas?"  
She dropped her expression on the instant.  
"What's so bad about showing your true emotions? You're convinced that you need to fit in, and the one time you can't hide your feelings and emotions you're annoyed. I don't know about you, but to me that's the definition of crazy. Being something you're not only leads to pain, believe you me, I've been down that road, I've experienced that pain and it's not pleasant. Be who you are, because more often than not, the person you want to be is just shallow and petty... What's your name anyway?"  
She laughed, he reminded himself to pay attention more because her name was called that morning. Echoing that thought she said  
"What? You didn't pay attention in class this morning, typical boy"  
"I rarely do, I've got better things to think about, besides I was to preoccupied by you"  
She blushed, hard. Her face was almost completely red before she turned around  
"My name is Reia, yours?"  
"Now who was the one just talking about paying attention? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical. My name is Ruby..." The bell rang distantly "That's your bell, you better get to class Reia"  
She turned around to face him  
"Aren't you going too?"  
"No, the lunch hours are the equivalent of Niagara falls with emotions and feelings, if I'm far enough away or have something to focus on, then I won't faint"  
She reached out and took hold of his hand  
"So focus on me"

To her surprise, his fur was like silk and she blushed as a thought crossed her mind, she tried to dismiss it before he could read it from her but she knew it was too late when he chuckled. To her relief he didn't press the subject, she gathered her things and half pulled, half walked with Ruby. She for the life of her couldn't think of anything to say. She was entertaining to Ruby though, because he hadn't fainted and all he did was stare at her hand where it held his own. She also knew he was constantly reading her to find out her intentions, but she had gone through this multiple times in her head before lunch and knew what to do without having to think about it. Once they reached her class, she turned around and kissed his cheek and hugged him. He was stunned; she didn't need to have his talent to decipher that. He smelled like coconuts, which was her favorite smell, she allowed her mind to form a very dirty thought and she saw it recognize on his face as he blushed. She turned around allowing her butt to brush his thigh and disappeared into the class. She laughed softly as she heard his footsteps running away, no doubt hiding his erection.

I found out that Reia had my seventh period, great, I needed to talk to her about lunch, however I didnt want Tails and Samantha to notice. Once Reia walked into class and sat down next to me, Samantha raised an eyebrow questioningly. I gave her a shut up look and she went back to talking with Tails. Reia looked over at me, I pointed at my phone and mouthed "Texting would be best right now" gesturing at Tails and Samantha with a flick of an ear.

She was confused but nonetheless pulled out her phone, silenced it and waited for his text.  
"That was a dirty trick you pulled at lunch"  
She smiled and texted back  
"You needed something to focus on till you got back to you bridge, so i felt obliged to do so"  
She was pleased, he could feel it from her, so he brushed his fur against hers lightly and knew that had done the trick cause she blushed and looked down. His next text read "Next time you do that, I won't let you get away so easily" She blushed a deeper red and he stretched back, his shirt lifting lightly and she saw the bottom of his abs. Oh god she thought, he's cute, smart, and buff.

I caught that thought almost as she thought it. I looked over at her to see her even redder than before. Before he could do anything she hid her face in her arms with the hood of her hoodie up. He couldn't see her face but desire flowed off her. He chuckled softly, pulled his psp out and played a game till the end of the class. She kept her head down the whole time, her current thoughts were hers and hers alone. True that he may have taken a peak here and there, but that only made him blush. The bell rang and the class poured out the door. Tails and Samantha left the room leaving just me, Reia and the teacher. She gathered her things and looked over at me, she blushed and looked away. I smiled and once she got her things, I took hold of her hand and together we walked out. I hadnt wanted Tails or Sonic to find out about her yet so we went out the back way. I let her lead me to her new home, surprisingly only two blocks from mine. The whole time, we didn't talk. She desperately wanted me to carry her though, so as soon as she pointed to her house I swept her off her feet and carried her the rest of the way. She only gave a small "eep" once I picked her up. I set her on her feet on the first step of her porch. She let her hands drag from my shoulders down to my abs. It tickled slightly as her fingers dragged against them slowly. Sure I had a six pack, but that only came from the army, I wasn't the work out type. She bit her bottom lip before turning around and walking inside. Just before she did so however, I read her. She wanted nothing more than to take me then and there. I walked the rest of the way home, reset the system and added her address, I instantly got blue prints of the house, infrared and x-ray satellite feeds. I watched the red form of body heat on the screen that must have been her for about an hour before I texted her my address. I almost knew she was going to sneak out to see me that night.

End Entry.

"Squishsquishsquishsquishauish..."  
Her clock read 3:59 am  
"Squishsquishsquishsquish..."  
She didn't care all she cared about is 3 things  
"Squishsquishsquishsquish..."  
1 she needs to keep up the pace  
"Squishsquishsquishsquish..."  
2 she needs to keep her phone with a pik of tails shirtless body in her left hand no mater how un comfortable it is.  
"Squishsquishsquishsquish..."  
And glorious 3...  
"Squishsquishsquishsquish"  
She needs to  
"Squishsquish"  
She moans loudly into the pillow "mfffffffffffffffff"  
Pant pant pant  
"Why can't I have what's mine"  
Maybe it's "the season" for these urges to surface.  
No that's not it if it was this house would be a lot louder...  
Maybe lust?  
Maybe love?  
Probably both...  
It won't matter Samantha already decided fainting or not She was going to get what she wanted after school.

Once me and Samantha get outside we go the roof. I reach into my pocket to grab a smoke just as I am about to light it she grabs it out of my mouth and tosses it behind her.  
"You know tails I haven't met your parents yet..."  
"Well if I ever find them u will be the first to know."  
"You live alone?"  
"Yup."  
"Well I guess it won't be a problem if I come over"  
"Wha..."  
"That is if you want me over but if you don't..."  
She turns around and starts to walk away.  
"No it wasn't that you just..."  
Next thing I knew she is a inch from my face  
She seductively whispers "caught ya off guard?"  
"ye...yeah" I blushed madly  
She giggles a little and hugs me from behind  
"can you fly like this"  
"um...sure."  
I take off and start going to my home her arms and legs wrapped around my shoulders and back.

(Now to have a bit of fun) I slowly wrap my tail around him resting a small bit on his cock. He shudders a bit and droops a few inches then quickly recovers.  
"Sa...Samantha are...are you ok?"  
I nuzzle into his back "I'm with you right?"  
"ya...yes bu..." I nuzzle into his neck and he has to shut up so he can keep flying  
"then I suggest you concentrate on flying"  
I lightly start rubbing his ever growing member through his pants with my tail...we drop like 10 feet before he catches us...  
I keep rubbing "careful baby"  
He can only respond with a nod  
(wow he isn't fainting yet I wonder if we will stay in the air if I...)

(what is she thinking! What if I faint! We will crash if she goes much further I might...)  
I feel her tail go under my shirt then it turns around and prods at my waist band.  
I grab her tail.  
"I don't think I will be able to do that and fly"  
She whispers seductively "can't Handel the heat baby" then she bights my neck  
We drop 40 feet before I catch us  
"no I just am having a difficult time concentrating on flying already"  
She laughs as says "I can tell"

The rest of the way there she teases me. By the time we reach my house I'm sweating bullets.  
My house is a 3 story red brick house with an observation dome built into a cliff front facing away from it. In the back I have a large airstrip connected to my house by a big concrete slab runway and a large lake that connects to my house and the ocean by manmade rivers. By each door, the airstrip, and the lake are pedestals with a purple glass bubble on them.  
As soon as we land near the front door I turn around and grab her tail.  
"No more... For now ok?"  
She pouts at me "why not?"  
"U remember the ai I told your dad about?"  
She cocks an eyebrow "yeah what about it?"  
"She kind of has a thing for me"  
She busts out laughing "you wrote a program to love you"  
"no she reprograms herself"  
"and u didn't expect it?"  
"How would I know she would fall in love?"  
"You don't think ahead do you?"  
" I have a problem with that..."  
"Has she come onto you?"  
"She teases me but no not really bad normally"  
She gets close to me and rubs my chest with one finger.  
She says in a sweet sexy voice "I'm better though rite?"  
"Baby, you've made me have the most interesting flight of my life"  
She laughs and walks to the front door I stare in a daze at her hypnotizing tail swishing lightly from side to side just as she reaches the door I snap out of it and remember my defenses.  
Shit. Just as she touches the door knob I yell "STOP!"  
To late...  
A pink mist surrounds her and she collapses to the ground passed out...  
I run up and yell to the little purple glass bubble "run a scan"  
My ai projects out of the glass bubble as normally without cloths on to try and tease me  
"wolf, female, age...approximately 18, pulse...normal, clothing...shirt; jeans; black bra and panties. Welcome home baby."  
"Rachel, not now..." I pick up Samantha "open door"  
A metallic click sounds and the door opens. I bring samantha in and lye her on the couch  
the purple 2 tailed fox shows up in the room and asks "you know her?"  
"Yes add her to the go list which means no gassing"  
"...dun baby"  
"How long until she wakes?"  
"2 hours minimum possibly 3"  
"Shit... Well I will be back up in 2 hours"  
I turn to the stairs to my hanger which went up the third floor and down to the first floor.  
"Ok baby"  
While I'm walking away I say "and please get on cloths"  
She changes into a sexy maid outfit and poops up in front of me.  
"Is this better?"  
I just walk through the ai.  
"Jeans and a t shirt"  
She sighs and programs jeans and a t shirt.  
"Anything else."  
"Yes 2 things. 1 start my work playlist in the hanger at my work volume."  
"And the second?"  
I stop at the stairs "behave tonight we have company."  
"Yes ba..."  
"Please don't call me that for the moment"  
She sighs "ok b... Tails"  
As I go down I yell "don't disturb me while I'm working"  
"Yes tails"  
When I get down there I go straight to my jet grabbing my torch and going straight to work.

The ai smiles as he goes down well it was easy to trick him.  
Now to wait 25 minutes for her to wake up.

I feel sum thing soft under me. I open my eyes and see a strange purple foxes face...  
The fox asks before I can talk "who are u?"  
I sit up groggily "what did you say?"  
She steps back one step "who are you?"  
"I'm Samantha and you are...?"  
She puts a hand on her breast "I am ai 00001 but you can call me Rachel."  
Suddenly it all comes back to me.  
"You must be tails ai then"  
"Tails smart ai... Why douse your ear have a bite taken out of it...?"  
I blush  
"it's a wolf thing"  
"what does it mean?"  
"It means I can mate with only the one who made this mark."  
"Ah so you and tails are together?"  
"He told you...?"  
She grins "no but you did"  
"Sneaky of you"  
She just smiles.  
"Where Is tails?"  
"He is in the hanger...your pretty cute ya know."  
For some strange reason i found myself blushing bright red.  
"Umm thank you."  
"it's the toroth hunny now go down there he will be working but he will stop for you"  
"Um ok" I run down stairs  
When I get down there I hear Gorillaz kids with guns blasting from all sides.  
I see him on a board with rollers on it tapping his foot to the beat under a plain completely preoccupied.

Ok now all I got to do is turn this one more time and...  
Next thing I'm being pulled out by my ankles. With my socket wrench in my hands and the oil relief bolt in it... Shit this is going to be messy.  
First I see her then I see the stream hit her chest.  
She yells as she falls rite on top of me...  
I wrap my arms around her so she doesn't fall off as the board keeps going... My face gets covers in oil as we pass under the still pouring oil... After we finally stop we are both panting from the adrenaline. I finally laugh.  
She goes red and berries her head into my dirty shirt.  
"I'm sorry baby you got oil all over you"  
I rub her shoulders  
"its ok sugar fur but it looks like we made a bit of a mess... You have a change of clothes?"  
"Yes in my bag"  
"Well you go up stairs have Rachel show you my personal shower, I'm going to shower down here."  
There is the faintest hint of disappointment in her voice as she says "ok"  
As she goes upstairs I turn to my shop shower and call for Rachel  
"yes tails?"  
"show her to the shower in my room then pleas get sum bots to clean up in here."  
"ok tails"

Once I get up stairs I see the purple fox...she asks me what happened  
As I grab my bag as I causally say "I pulled tails from under his plane and we got hit with a lot of oil."  
The ai gets in front of her "I saw that..." she gets uncomfortably close and says in a seductive tone "I meant why aren't you showering with him?"  
"Oh I am I just haven't told him"  
The ai laughs "ya know what I like you kid"  
I smile as I decide to play her game "I like you to...you cute little fox" the ai's cheeks go red as I walk back down stairs swinging my hips along the way.

WARNING: The following contains intense sexual content. If you are under the age of 18 go to the next part if possible.

Once I get to the shower I turn it on and say "play shower playlist 1"  
I look around making sure that Samantha isn't there.  
Once I am satisfied I take off the oil covered shirt and pants and my favorite boxers making sure to keep them away from the oil.  
Weezers automatic starts playing as I step into the shower and close the curtain.  
I put one hand on the wall as I hang my head watching the clear water turn black with the oil and grime cascading off my body... Showers always make me feel so peaceful...so peaceful I close my eyes...  
I am so preoccupied in my relaxing that I don't even hear the footsteps...nor the clothes hitting the floor...hell I don't even notice the shower curtain open... Though I do quickly notice the hand on my back rubbing the soap in... I am having to good of a time relaxing to fully notice the implications. So I just give a grunt of approval to the mysterious hands working the soap into my fur... I notice the wet white furry hands rub my shoulders... With my mind blank i start to pour into my memories trying to remember who I know who has white hands... After a moment I feel the hands slowly make their ways around to grip my pecks...my mind flashes to that last fight with the old team I remember holding her white furry body... No not her... I feel the hands solely make their way down just as the hands past my belly button I remember cream would try to do this only to hurt me a minute later... My hand grabs the hands and I snap around pinning the figure to the wall thinking it was cream... It took me a full 5 seconds for me to realize its Samantha I relax my grip keeping her pinned to the wall.  
Her smile is full with lust...  
Then I realize it... She is in the shower and we are both naked...I guess I'll play along. I get inches from her mouth but as she leans in I pull back and grin... She glances down.  
I use one my tails to point the shower head off of me and strait to the floor and use the other one to flick the heat to 200% of the normal high heat... Steam flows from the shower head creating a cloud of steam just below my waist line. She looks back up at me slightly flustered...

Once I get down to tails workshop I here "automatic" and the shower down there I go straight to it. Once I reach it I peak in... I see him leaning on the wall with one hand water cascading off his head all the oil already off of him and strangest thing of all his muscles relaxed...  
I strip throwing my bag and cloths next to his.  
I slowly open up the shower curtain trying to not make noise.  
Once I step in rite behind tails I close the curtain and grab his soap squirting some of the soap in my hand... Time to have fun. I start massaging his back and shoulders expecting a great response but all I get is a happy grunt. That's different...let's see how far he can go...  
I rub his shoulders for a minute before slowly moving back down to his upper back and then circle around to his firm pecks... I squeeze them while rubbing... His heart beet is a lot calmer than normal... I slowly start moving my hands lower in tight little circles... Just as I graze his hips he shoots up and grabs my hands... Then he turns around and pins me to the wall a bit tightly at first but then he loosens his grip... He gets his mouth a inch from mine... I lean in to kiss him... He moves back until I can't move any more. I glance down and smile at the sight... Steam quickly covers his waist line.  
I smile up at him I move my tail to grip his penis  
Once I brush his leg his tails move lighting fast one pins my tail against the wall the other rides up the middle of my leg... I shut my legs but not fast enough as his tail starts rubbing against my clit.

She is so cute when she moans...  
I get close to her lips and whisper "what's wrong with my normal shower" I love teasing her  
She manages to mutter in between moans "it ...doesn't ...have ...this ...in it..."  
She lets out a loud moan  
"ah so was this in your plan?."  
she can only nod  
I smirk and take my tail from between her legs  
"well let's continue this in my room..."  
I release her as she turns but as she turns I flick the temperature to a warm but not hot temperature and grab her wrist pulling her back flat against my chest "first let's wash you off first"  
I grab the soap and start rubbing her tight stomach...  
She shudders at the touch.  
I get next to her ear and whisper "up or down"  
She guides my hands up.  
Once I reach her large breast I start rubbing them with the soap shampoo conditioner mix I made.  
She lets out little whimpers of pleasure as she bites her knuckles to try to stop herself from moaning...  
I think (I liked it when she moaned... I know how to fix this)  
I go to her hard nipples and use my index finger and thumb to start rubbing, lightly pinching, twisting, pulling, and generally torturing them.  
She can't hold it in any more and she starts moaning.  
I turn her around after I had enough of torturing her.  
I stoop down and put her nipple in my mouth licking sucking and nibbling them.  
After she lets out halve a dozen big moans I turn her around and wash and rinse her rock hard nipples.  
Then I get more soap and go back down to her stomach.  
I kiss her neck as I start going painfully slow down to her pussy. She lets out small moans of wanting and grinds herself on my soapy hand not caring that soap could get in her folds I pull back my hand and grab a clean wet washcloth and start rubbing her pussy with it. She starts bucking with it trying to get my washcloth and fingers in her. I drop the washcloth and just start rubbing her with just my fingers.  
A few soft moans escape her lips.  
I get next to her ear and ask "can I have a taste please"  
She turns around and pulls me into a deep passionate kiss  
While we are kissing I hit a tile.  
It slides back and a bench slides across the back of the shower  
I break our kiss and sit her down on it. I kneel down in front of her and while looking at her I lick her slit dragging my tung against her clit.  
She lets out a loud moan and grabs my ears and pushes me against her  
I push my tong deep in her looking for her spot  
She let's go of my ears and screams out in pleasure as I find it.  
I start tong fucking her making sure to dig into the spot each time. After 10 minutes of this she wraps her legs around my head and comes unleashing a lot of her juices on my face I lick her clean and kiss her.  
We get out of the shower and head to the little elevator bringing our cloths with us. I push a button and the elevator glides up to the 3rd floor and my room...

I am still breathing heavy as we get in the elevator. By the time the elevator stops I am already teasing him with my tail while holding him...  
We step out and I push him to his bed and say "It's my turn now fuzzy" I kneel next to his bed and pull his legs towards me until he is sitting on the edge.  
I slide my tung up his shaft flicking it on the tip  
He shudders a little  
I wrap my lips against his head and slowly go down  
He lets out a moan once I reach the base  
I think to myself (how cute)  
I start moving my head up and down humming and swirling my tung as he moans louder  
Once I feel his cock twitching I slam my head down deep throttling him as he cums. I swallow it all (wow it tastes good). Then I come up and kiss him deeply.  
I push him back until his legs are completely on the bed...  
I straddle him and say "you ready baby"  
He chuckles and says "I am ready slugger fur"  
I grab his cock and put my other hand on his chest.  
I slowly lower myself on him...  
Once I finally get him the whole way in my eyes go wide as my inner predator finally comes out and I start pumping him wildly  
We both moan loudly  
After a good hour I finally get close to reaching my limit I manage to say in between moans "I...I think... I'm almost there..."  
He sits up and says "me too"  
We both let out a scream as we both cum...  
I collapse in his arms and we fall back to tired to even get off...  
After 5 minutes I manage to roll off of him...  
I lye one arm over his sleeping body as I fall asleep…

Ruby's Journal entry three:

Ruby:  
I had watched that screen all the way up till she left, which was about 11 pm. Her parents were only asleep for an hour when she left. That was the upside of rabbits; they were horny little creatures even when it came down to other species, granted I am a fox and her a rabbit, which should almost never happen being that my species used to eat hers. It wasn't rare to see a rabbit and fox dating, it was just unusual, but at that point I hadn't cared. Putting together a playlist for our fun time had occupied most of my time while I watched her red heat signature. I had taken a shower, cleaned the house and even went the extra effort of making the bed. Even though it wouldn't stay made for long. There was a knock on the door, and I answered it. There she was in all her glory, I could almost see everything. To her credit, she wasn't naked, but that wasn't to far down the latter of what she wore. It consisted of a silk see through groin with blood red panties and blood red bra, both of which clashed horribly with her brown fur that was specked with black. She did a quick turn and her small bushy tail brushed against my thigh. I blushed, I was almost too stunned to read her, let alone say anything, so instead I moved closer to the door to let her in. She knew what she was doing to me, that much was clear because she dragged her hand against my lower stomach, making me want her to go lower. I turned and shut the door.  
"So what do you think Mr. Psychic, don't these panties look just adorable on me?"  
I composed myself as much as I could and replied  
"I rather think they clash with your fur"  
She didn't miss the beat.  
"And the bra? What do you think of that?"  
"The same with your panties, they clash with your fur"  
She smiled which caused me to smile  
"I thought you would say that. If they don't match my fur, then why do you think I put them on?"  
I gulped  
"To take them off possibly"  
"You really are psychic aren't you"  
With a flick of her wrist the bra fell from her, but she put her arm over her breasts to simulate the effect of the bra. A movement of her arm and the silk see through groin fell from her as well, joining her bra by the front of my floor.  
To my credit, I wasn't just idly standing by and letting her tease me, during this time, I had moved to my bed room and dimmed the lights. The moment her groin hit the floor was the same moment that I pressed the programmed button my keyboard to start the playlist. She strolled over to my bed and sat on it, still using her arm to hide her breasts from me. I took a step forward towards her as Fly by Sugar Ray played in the surround sound speakers. Another step and she stopped me with her foot, prodding at the edge of my shirt, lifting it slightly. I took the hint and lifted it over my head. The second my vision was blocked by it she moved, grabbing my shirt and pulling it back stopping me from pulling it off and keeping my vision blocked. She kissed me, pulling away before I could react leaving me leaning forward lightly to keep the kiss. She kept tight hold of my shirt behind my back and dragged her remaining hand through my chest fur slowly down against my abs.  
I wasn't gunna let her do this to me without a fight, and used my tail to swing around her once and pulled her close. Her breasts pressed against my chest and my abs against her stomach. She let out a soft moan and let go of my shirt freeing me. Throwing my shirt to the side, I looked down at her and smiled.  
"You don't get all of the control" I said coolly  
I lifted her up and carried her the foot or so to my bed, setting her down and kneeling on the floor in front of her.  
"Now let me fix this color clash you have here"  
I pulled away her panties, dragging my fingers against her pussy teasingly and down her thighs and legs, dragging the panties with them. She moaned and I smiled as I kissed back up her legs, dragging my tongue against her pussy slowly, flicking her clit with the tip of my tongue. She grabbed the sheets and moaned even louder. I felt my instincts taking over. She was my prey, and she knew it. Breathing slowly against her clit was borderline torture to her, but that's what I want. She slid her hands down and tugged slightly on my ear, pulling me up from my snack and be level with her. I would have been insane not to kiss those beautiful lips. She dragged her hands down through my fur against my chest and my abs to my pants, she undid my belt and pushed my pants and boxers down, I helped her out by kicking them the rest of the way off. My penis was harder than stone it seemed, and she was so close, I could feel the heat coming from her pussy against me. I wanted to put it in her straight away and would have done so had she not pushed me onto my back. She kissed me passionately as her hand explored down my chest and abdomen going straight for my penis. Grabbing it softly and stroking it slowly, she kissed down my chest, biting once one my nipples. She never once looked away, her blue brown eyes looking up at me with a look that could have ended it there and then had she not looked at my penis when she did. I did a quick read while she was distracted, and she was astonished, she had never seen one so big, I chuckled. At that she looked up at me and took it all into her mouth. That shut me up instantly. After a few blissful seconds of her mouth, she pulled away only to go back, dragging her tongue the length of the shaft. She looked up at me and blushed, leaning forward and kissing me again. She put all her weight on my shoulders and I fell on my back in the midst of the pillows. I could have easily held her there, but I knew what she meant nevertheless. Sliding her legs to fit on either side of me she effectively straddled me. Her pussy was against my penis, rubbing the underside of my shaft. This felt very good, but there was something that felt better.  
She grinded me for a few seconds before I made the move, she moaned loud when it happened and held herself up with her arms on my chest. I thrusted hard and deep, she moaned loudly and leaned heavily against my chest. I dragged my hands up from her thighs to her breasts and squeezed, giving another hard thrust. Her arms were shaking now; one more and she would be on my chest. She would like that I bet, but I won't give her the satisfaction of getting what she wants, instead, I dragged my hands down to her waist and moved her instead of thrusting. Her clit was being rubbed by my fur and she tried to hold back a moan but failed. After about a minute, I gave a hard thrust, just as I had predicted, her arms gave way. Either from surprise or pleasure, I wasn't sure; I couldn't concentrate hard enough to read her. As soon as her arms gave way I sat up and caught her before she had gone more than two inches towards me. As she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, I wrapped both my tail and arms around her waist. Half bouncing, half grinding her in my lap. The bouncing for my benefit, the grinding for hers. Suddenly, she bit down hard on my neck and moaned through my fur and her teeth. She had come, I knew because she got slightly wetter. My tail felt hers twitching as she came as well, I shifted my grip and each and every thrust after that was hard and deep, her breasts bounced against my chest and she came three more times. I barely registered it when the music stopped, there had been over two hours of music on that playlist. I was intent on making her orgasm however so I kept going. After the third time she came, I laid her on her back and thrusted into harder still, gravity was on my side now and I was using it. She had her legs wrapped around my waist, and she never let go of my shoulders.  
I was just considering the thought of abandoning making her orgasm when she shivered in my arms and her pussy tightened wildly. She clenched her fists together in my fur, ripping most of it out, leaned her head back and moaned so loud it was almost a borderline scream. No doubt the neighbors heard, but that was to be dealt with later. As her pussy tightened I couldn't hold myself back anymore and I came inside her.  
This must have enhanced the effect for her, because she shivered for more than five minutes, she took two more fistfuls of my fur, though she was too weak now to rip it out, and her pussy was so tight that there was no possible way I could free myself. The she collapsed from me, only to fall the inch or so to my bed. She looked up at me and smiled weakly before saying  
"So much for being gentle on my first time, I only wish it was your first time as well, but with those moves, there is no way you were a virgin"  
I blushed and replied  
"That was my first time, I'm just smart and have great stamina"  
She stared back amazed, I just smiled and kissed her softly  
"Stay here, I'll bring you some ice cream"  
And with that, I rolled off of the bed, put my boxers on and walked out of the room for the kitchen. I came back to find her sitting up on the edge of my bed with my shirt on, she smiled softly at me and said "I guess I'll stay here for the night since I cant stand"  
I chuckled softly handed her the ice cream and sat next to her with the milk. She leaned against me and my tail seemingly wrapped itself around her waist and a few seconds later, my arm joined it. She leaned in and kissed me, setting the empty bowl down on the floor and gulping the milk down in two drafts, putting the glass down with the bowl before crawling into the bed fully. She pulled my tail and I joined her. She cuddled closely into my chest fur and promptly fell asleep in seconds, I smiled, kissed her cheek and followed her to dreamland.

Reia:  
To my credit, if the teasie replies in proper response to the teaser, then the teaser becomes the teasie. In other words, Ruby knew exactly the right responses to turn my teasing back at me. Once I got home, I had to change my pants and panties, I was that turned on by him. I mean come on, he was smart, he knew exactly how she felt almost all the time, he was incredibly ripped, he smelled just amazing, and he only lived two streets down. Now I had seen my fair share of strong men, but they all seemed bulky and to full of themselves. Ruby, he made it seem like the muscles came as an afterthought to him one day. She wondered if he could see her, or if he could read her from that distance but she put it out of her mind, she was going to see just how amazing he was. I waited patiently for my parents to go to sleep. I occupied my time by picking out the clothes I would wear to his house. I knew the silk see threw groin was a risk if I only wore that, but it was dark, not allot of people would be able to see my goods. So instead, I decided to test his sense of class and picked the most horrible match of panties and bra. They clashed badly with my fur, but I wouldn't wear them for long. So I put them on, pulled the silk groin over them and as quietly as I could sneaked out of the house. Once I was clear of the gate, I ran as fast as possible. I hadn't expected this cold and there was his house. I stopped, calmed myself and promptly knocked on the door. Something slid into place somewhere behind the door with the soft his of compressed air and clicked. Not much escaped a rabbits hearing. I mentally followed Ruby's footsteps away from the hissing sound and to the door. I put the most seductive face I had coupled with a very sexy pose that made my boobs look bigger than they were. The door opened, he was staring at me, so just to tease him, I gave a quick turn so he could see my ass. I felt my tail brush his thigh and when I was facing him again, he blushed a light shade of red and he let me into his home. It smelled like coconuts as well, but I decided not to comment on it, instead I said  
"So what do you think Mr. Psychic, don't these panties look just adorable on me?"  
I could see him trying to gain himself as he said  
"I rather think they clash with your fur"  
I was quick to reply  
"And the bra? What do you think of that?"  
"The same with your panties, they clash with your fur"  
I smiled and was satisfied that he smiled too.  
"I thought you would say that. If they don't match my fur, then why do you think I put them on?"  
He gulped audibly, but what he said was smooth nonetheless  
"To take them off possibly"  
"You really are psychic aren't you"  
Even as I said it, I undid my bra and let it fall from me, but he wasn't going to see the girls yet, so I hid them with my arm. He was moving towards his room and I followed, shrugging off the groin easily. Music started when my groin fell to the floor, I didn't pay any attention to it. We were in his room now and I casually walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge. He took a step towards me; I raised my foot and stopped him on his second step, my foot resting idly on his lower belly. I wanted to see those abs again, so I used my foot to lift the shirt lightly. He took the hint and lifted up his shirt. He was a finely toned machine, every muscled showed under his orange fur. The second he couldn't see me anymore was the second I made my move. Springing up and grabbing his shirt, pulling it tight so he stayed blinded by his shirt.  
I couldn't help myself, so I kissed him and pulled back before he could react. He leaned forward slightly to keep the kiss, but I was more preoccupied by his chest and abs. They had a preditorial strength to them. A strength that remembered times when foxes hunter rabbits like her, but I wasn't afraid. Suddenly something pulled me close to him and at the feel of his muscles against me I moaned and forgot about the shirt. He escaped from my grasp, but he smelled so good. He smiled down at me and coolly said "You don't get all of the control"  
He lifted me up without apparent effort and set me down again on the bed. I wanted him to join me but he had other plans as he knelt on the floor between my legs. I didn't bother hiding my breasts.  
"Now let me fix this color clash you have here"  
I felt my panties leaving me, it registered in my mind, but his touch was far more intoxicating. The touch of a predator about to play with its prey. I moaned at the very thought of it. My thoughts were interrupted by another pleasure however. His tongue had flicked against my clit and again I moaned, grabbing the sheets in pleasure. His hot breath against me, his hot hungry breath. I snaked my hand down and pulled him up gently until he was level with me. He kissed me passionately and I dragged my hands down through his fur, against his tantalizing abs to his pants, undoing them and pushing them down along with his silk boxers. He kicked them the rest of the way off. The heat that was coming from me amazing, I could see he wanted it badly, but this was payback for his predator touch. I pushed him onto his back, kissed him and proceeded down his chest with more kisses staring back up into his eyes, transfixed by the lustful hunger there. My hand beat me there however, what I felt was rock hard and smooth. I had never felt a penis before and it felt nice in my hand, I had to take a peek. What I saw was amazing, I had seen penis's in books and on the internet, but nothing as big as his. He chuckled and I looked back up at him, making sure he saw me do it. I pressed my lips around the whole thing, I was hoping I wouldn't gag and was glad I didn't. I massaged it with my tongue slowly before pulling away. I kept my eyes on him as I licked the length of his shaft. I blushed when our eyes locked for a millisecond and kissed him deeply. I was going to feel it better than my hand or mouth would. I silently straddled him, my pussy was against his penis, my clit rubbed against it as I grinded him, unsure of my technique for putting it in when he thrusted hard. His penis went deep into me and I almost came right there. I used my arms to support me against his chest. He did it again and I came closer to coming than before. I was leaning heavily against him now. He held my waist effortlessly and did it for a third time. I came so close to coming, I would have sworn it would be a world record for fastest amount of time to make a girl come. My arms were shaking, I was gunna collapse against him in pure pleasure if he did it again, but he didn't. He moved my waist against him, my clit rubbed him and I tried to hold a moan, but it escaped even so. Then without warning he thrusted again, my arms gave, I came and he moved to catch me. He didn't know I came apparently, but I wrapped my arms around him, I felt his tail go around my waist along with his arms. He was such a caring predator.  
I wasn't sure how long we were together like that until I came again, as I did so, I bit his neck hard. Soon after that he started thrusting again, I lost count how many times I came, and each time was like a surprise. I was getting lost in his grip, getting lost in his fur, getting lost in his steadily increasing breaths; I was getting lost in every second of pure bliss. I barely registered when I was on my back and his thrusts got harder. Everything was just so wonderful. I felt it building up before it actually happened. When it did, it felt like all the happiness in the world suddenly sucked itself up and went to me. I felt his penis inside me come his hot seed. The heat spread throughout my body and for a moment, I drifted on the edge of consciousness. I gained control of my limbs again and fell softly. I felt something soft in my hands, most likely his fur. She was dimly aware of grabbing it. I smiled lightly, I was very weak now for some reason, and said  
"So much for being gentle on my first time, I only wish it was your first time as well, but with those moves, there is no way you were a virgin"  
He blushed, such a cute sight and I almost didn't hear him speaking  
"That was my first time, I'm just smart and have great stamina"  
That wasn't possible, sex couldn't possibly be anything like that every time. I felt ashamed for assuming that sex was just slightly better than MY hand. He said something about ice cream, put his boxers on and walked out of the room. I sat up; I felt cold now and knew that the best source of warmth for the moment was his shirt. It was close enough to grab without standing up, but I wanted my panties too, they however weren't within reach. I stood, my legs shook violently and I promptly fell back down.  
"Wow" I thought. I was just gunna have to make do with his shirt. So I put it on. I don't know how, but it was surprisingly large on her compared to Ruby.  
Once he came back, I smiled and said  
"I guess I'll stay here for the night since I can't stand"  
He chuckled lightly and handed me the ice cream, sitting next to me. I wanted to feel him, so I leaned against him. His tail and arm found its way across my waist. Once I finished the ice cream and milk I kissed him and turned around and crawled into the covers and sheets. Giving a soft tug on his tail, he joined me. I cuddled up close to him, getting lost his fur and fell asleep, exhaustion suddenly taking me.

End entry three. . .


	5. Chapter 5

IPod love part 5  
I shoot up out of my sleep feeling something wet on my face and a strange noise...  
Without thinking I do a combat role out of bed without even making a noise or disturbing the bed.  
I reach into my night stand and pull out my d eagle leveling it and scanning the room... Bzzzz... bzzzz... I point my gun at the computer finally realizing that this is not a warzone. With my right hand I keep my gun level and scanning while I pat my face down trying to find the wound my hand comes back soaked but no pain on my head... I lick my hand... Tears and sweat... I finally lower the shaking gun and start pouring my eyes out I sit down on the edge of my bead balling holding my head with my d eagle still in one hand reliving the pain... softly repeating the name... Nita...

Samantha wakes up to a strange metallic click. She tries to feel for her lover... No luck he must be awake. She opens her eyes to darkness... As her eyes adjust she notices tails lightly sniffing and saying in a low sad voice... Nita... I grab his shoulder to see if he is ok... He sees my white furry hands and I can feel his heart through the shoulders... And he faints back into my arms...shit.

I cock the gun when I hear movement behind me... Why do I still fight... There is no point... I slowly let the hammer fall back into place... Just finish it... I feel the hand on my shoulder and see the white fingertips... No it can't be... Not her not my Nita she is... I feel the darkness envelope me as a memory finally forces its way front... Samantha... Darkness again... When I wake up I feel hands holding me against something warm... Samantha's hands and body... Last night comes to me in a rush I lean my head back and kiss her neck.  
She looks down at me eyes filled with concern.  
"Who is Nita..."  
I sit up and hunch over  
"... She is someone who turned into what she always was..."  
She sits next to me to more clearly see my face.  
"What do u mean fuzzy?"  
I look in her eyes...  
"She is a angel..."

Flash back  
it started out like any mission back then...  
Find the eagmann cyborgs and kill them.  
All of the team was with us even Ruby and Nita… she could heal us just by her touch and with a lot of concentration could even bring us back to life...  
I was talking to ruby when he felt the first person died... We both went into action emideatley... While he went to get her I contacted who was left... I ordered a full retreat... But it was too late the ones that went getting slaughtered met their full force when they tried to run... When ruby returned with Nina in tow I was so relieved that they made it...  
A bomb hit the tent we were all blown through a concert building...  
When we hit i had a piece of iron rebar through my chest... I pulled it out and crawled through the rubble to Nita...  
She had a hole in her chest but instead of healing herself she healed me... The last thing I remember is holding her lifeless body crying...  
End flashback

"Ruby said after that i went back into a feral state and ripped a few throughts out with my mouth"  
She stares at me in shock...  
"I've never had this nightmare but then again this was relieving it..."  
She asks "how is that possible?"  
"When I walked up I was in a hospital sitting next to a bed with the last surviving member of my team in it...Ruby. I had Rachel tell me what happened to him... Let's just say my loss was nothing compared to him... I made a microchip to help heal him and to enhance his abilities as a physic to heal people with damaged minds while feeding on those damages to accelerate his healing... I had the doctors put it in his head while he was still in a coma... When he dreams he dreams about the past... When he dreams I relive it but from my memory... I even feel the pain... I guess karma has a way of paying me back in the worst ways possible... I haven't relived anything for a while...well until now..."  
She gives me a tight hug I spend a hour crying into her arms...  
After I finally finish crying I sit up and apologizes to her...  
She grabs my head and kisses me...  
"I'm glad you opened up to me this much now how about we take a shower then I'll make breakfast"  
"sounds good u go ahead" I gesture with the gun "I'll put this away"  
She smiles and stands up "meet you in their..."  
She walks to the shower swinging her hot ass along the way...it's so tempting to take her rite there but now isn't the time... I turn to my laptop and clock and notice 2 things. First i notice its 4 am…  
Then I notice the web cam light is on...  
I walk to the computer and put my gun on the side of the desk. I log on and I see a strange symbol on my computer...  
It is a picture of the earth with a grey circle around it...  
I tap the enter button.  
A web cam pops up but all that shows is a black screen... Just as I am about to turn off my computer a old bear pops in the window and says "hello Mr. Prowers"  
I frown automatically knowing something's wrong...  
He asks in a somewhat concerned tone "Did I catch you at a bad time"  
I hear Samantha yell to me in a very sexy voice "baby I'm all wet for you... You better hurry."  
I yell back "I'll be in there in a minute just got to take care of some bullshit"  
I turn to look back at the stranger and frown...  
"Yeah you could say that"  
he chuckles and I look at where his 7th rite rib should be making a mental note to snap it...  
When he stops laughing he apologizes for his beheavoure  
"yeah whatever Smokey. Now who in the hell do you think you are?"  
"my name isn't important... Just call me Smokey if you want to. I am with ONIE My job is to track down kids with gifts and make them safe"  
"so you kidnap children for your own use."  
"No... Well we do kidnap them from rough countries but our policy is relocation..."  
"You are the one that has to live with yourself... now why did u hack my laptop?"  
He puts on a serious face and says..."tails... Another country has a p cracker"  
My heart skips a beat... "Negative...I keep all the plans and the device hidden... Even from you guys..."  
"They found a tecknopath..."  
"Shit... How old is the pour basterd."  
"18..."  
"so I need to rescue the kid and destroy the device no problem... If I still had a team"  
"we are supplying you with a spec ops team... You will also get an experimental stealth a-c130... If we send more it will be considered a act of war... And your orders are to give him one chance to come with you and if he doesn't come then you are to neutralize the threat..."  
"So you want me to kill the pore Kidd."  
"He is too old for us to...help him suppress his abilities"  
"... Fine ill do it..."  
"We also need ruby on this one..."  
"When is the mission..."  
"Friday"  
"I'll get him..."  
"I will send your ai the mission specks..."  
"Ok and now pleas leave me the fuck alone"  
I shut the laptop. And walk away towards the shower.

Warning lemon

I sigh as Lean back against the wall spinning the cuffs on my finger. What is taking him so long...  
When I hear the laptop shut I stop spinning the cuffs and get ready...  
He opens the door and says "I'm sorry baby had to take care of something..." As soon as he passes the door way I jump into action... I grab his right arm while it is on the back swing and pull it behind his back. Then I do the same with his left. He turns his head and looks at me questioning look and says "what are u doing?"  
I look at him innocently "Having some fun"  
The cuffs click into place and all his muscles go tight. He starts shaking a bit in fear.  
I nibble on his ear knowing that it would calm him.  
"Relax fuzzy I promise you will like this..."

She leads me to the walk in shower and grabs a bar of soap and stands behind me...  
I smile inside as I calm down and realize that I still have control of her to an extent. My 2 tails instantly shoot up strait to her pussy...just as I am nearly there she grabs them and ties them to the cuffs... Dam.  
"I think it is my turn to really torture you"  
She bights my neck just enough to draw a little blood  
I shudder at the feeling of her biting my neck...  
She finally stops sucking the blood and starts washing my upper body while giving my ears and necks little nips at random... Once she has finished washing my stomach she starts rubbing my crotch... I start moaning a little bit.  
That only seems to excite her as she grabs my cock and gives me a hand job... It feels too good... When I am about to cum she stops and kisses me while she drags her fingers lightly against the bottom of my cock and rubs all the way up to the tip of my head  
I let out a soft moan into her mouth... She starts hitting random tiles... Finally she finds the rite one...  
A bench seat slides out just like the shower in my shop... She sits me down and gets on her knees in front of me...  
She puts her muzzle next to the head of my cock and blows cool air on it I shudder at the feeling... I hear myself say "pleas..."  
She stops long enough to say "please what?..."  
I manage to say through heavy pants "p...please...please give me a blow job"  
She smiles at me and blows a line of cold air down my cock to the base making me shutter in pleasure...  
Once she gets to the base she puts her tung on the base of my cock and while looking up at me she started dragging it all the way up to the tip flicking it with her tung.  
I let out a rather loud moan.  
She wraps her mouth around my cock and starts bobbing her head I can only moan now as she bobs her head going deeper in hear mouth each time my tails start untying themselves she keeps going deeper until she hits the brace... Then she comes up slowly and scoots closer... Then she grabs her boobs and wraps them around my cock so that the head is exposed and she sucks the tip as she move up and down rapidly... Just before I cum my tails finally untie from each other and I push her head all the way down as I cum into her mouth... She swallows it all and kisses me deeply...  
She then stands me up and uncuffs me and we wash each other... Once we get out of the shower I walk to my drawer and she walks to her bag... I pull out a pair of jeans and start to put them on acidnetly turning around and I am blinded by a light... When I finally get my senses back I see her grinning at a digital camera in her hands in only a red bra and panties...  
"well that was sneaky"  
She smiles as I button my jeans then turns around going into her bag.  
I toss on a white t shirt as I walk down stairs leaving her there... Let's see how well she can find me...

As I am pulling on my shirt I hear the door close...  
I turn around and head out. Once I head out I see Rachel leaning against the wall.  
"Hey Rachel..."  
She grins and says "you guys are extremely loud... Kinda wish you two invited me"  
I plant my hand next to her head and lean in as I say "all you got to do is ask... Now where is my mate?"  
Her whole body turns pink  
"umm he told me not to tell you apparently he is expecting a hunt"  
I get even closer and say "point me in the rite direction for a kiss"  
"umm..."  
I go in to kiss her expecting to be kissing air but then I feel the soft lips... What a pleasant surprise...  
I pull away blushing slightly...  
Rachel points to the stairs... "th... That way"  
I smile and say "thanks Hun" I turn and brush my tail against her leg as I walk off

5 minuets...5 whole minuets of processing at full speed... I even maxed out the reactor on the other side of the island... I know there will be an error in it tomorrow... I don't care. I am a lot more pissed off at myself for taking that long to process one word... LOVE

This is probley going take a while... But I don't want to risk another oil spill... I turn to my vehicles might as well prep the car...

Once I get to the first floor I start asking myself "why did I do that... I'm not in to girls...rite?"  
I put the question to the back of my head as I remember one fact... I am a predator on the hunt.  
I raise my head and sniff the air taking advantage of my primal instincts...  
...down stairs... I lick my lips as I level my head and push a button on the elevator control panel  
Once I hear the elevator hum to life I head down the stairs

I hear the elevator hum to life then stop to early for it to mean she is here...  
I'll have enough time to mount the turret I press a button and I hear the shop crane system I made growl to life...

I come down and hear weezer's The greatest man that ever lived playing at a comfy level from a speaker over by a hummer. I head straight for it when I see Tails furry tails poking out of the hummer passenger door and flicking them self to the music.  
On top of the jet black hummer there was a mini gun and mounted to each of the four corners of the hummer were poles each with a large speaker on it...  
I hear him yell "god damit!"  
I quickly get behind a work bench grabbing the shop mirror on it and positioning it so I can see tails... I see him climb out of the hummer looking kinda mad and cradling his right hand... He takes off his shirt and rips the sleeves off.  
He folds it 4 times so it's a long thick strip of cloth and wraps it around his hand tying it into a knot on the side Of his hand... He starts walking to a smaller tool box and looks for a moment and grabs a wrench. He climbs on top of the hummer and starts to loosen the turret... I get out of the cover and hop up on the bench sitting on it as I watch him doing what he was meant to do... Fix the broken...

I silently reprimand myself for not using the ai to help out on placing the turret. Once I finally get the last bolt I stand up and look at the back of my hand where I pinched it on the turret... the white tee was turning red ... Not my worst... Lifting this is going to be a bitch... I grab the bottom of the turret and start to lift it... I grunt as i lift the 287lbs turret just enough to free it and put it in the rite position... I set it down and hop off the top of the hummer. I grab a sleeve and wipe my face as I ask "what is Samantha's position.  
I hear the ai say "5 feet to your left..." I take the cloth away from my face and turn to see Samantha sitting on the work bench...  
I smile at her and she asks "what's up with the heavy duty fire power"  
That makes me frown as I say "I have a mission tomorrow..."  
She frowns...  
"They know you don't have a team...rite?"  
"I have 5 spec ops people coming here and I am going to get ruby in on this too..."  
She looks at me with sad eyes "why do you have to do this?"

"... It's my own fault let me show u"  
I grab her hand and lead her to a monitor and say "show live feed 0001212321 access code... ARMAGEDDON"  
A large floating orb appears in the center of the screen...  
I put my back against the wall and slide down cradling my head... Samantha just stares at it trying to figure it out finally she asks..."ummm what the hell is this?"  
"I made the plans for this in my sleep last year...i called it a pcracker... I had no clue what it would do... So I made a massively scaled down version of it along with the full sized. once I made it every fiber of my being wanted me to get the fuck out but in my head I could hear it... It wanted...no...it NEEDED me to push the button... I managed to get out of there before it corrupted my powers... I called ruby that day and he put it in our warehouse... It has a way of manipulating electronics to serve its will in a way and it's all it wants is to get to me to activate it... The tv lets it reach me to a degree but I have been training myself to do Handel the voice...it still fucks with me but not that bad.

I can hardly believe all...  
I finally look down and see tails curled up back his eyes clenched in pain  
I yell "Rachel turn off power to the TV!"  
The TV winks off as I get on my knees in front of him and start hugging him as I say " I am so sorry baby... I didn't know it would hurt you"  
He finally wraps his arms around me and says "normally it... Well it sends me pleasant images and makes me feel good and promises more if I come to it... But I haven't messed with it for a while now I guess it knows it's not alone in the world and that i am not as unique as before..."  
"What do you mean?"  
" it's better if I show you..."  
As he gets up I grab his arm and say "this isn't going to hurt you right?"

I weekly smile and say "this only makes me feel better"  
She let's go as I get up and walk over to my I pod...  
"Now watch this"  
I close my eyes and concentrate on my I pod.  
I open my eyes and my silver eye starts to glow bright... I use my powers to take it apart to the last transistor then I put it back together...

I stare at his eye in awe as it glows I hear caged the elephants ain't no rest for the wicked cut off suddenly halve way in... I see his iPod coming apart first the casing floats apart then the chips inside start to float apart... Then it reassembles it's self and picks up in the middle of the song... I can only stare at it...

I look at her as she blankly stairs at the I pod... I snap my fingers in front of her she finally snaps out of it she looks at me And can only manage a week "h...how"  
"I can control technology...take it apart assemble it destroy change it...all with my mind... I don't know why...well I have theories but nothing solid..."  
She sighs  
"so what does this p cracker do?"  
"truthfully I am not very sure...when I tested the scaled down version though it caused a large explosion that was directed to the core though so I am pretty sure it does the same thing just a lot bigger so I named it the planet cracker because if it activates it should be able to hit the core and blow it up..."  
"why haven't u destroyed it"  
"it asked me one day so I decided I shouldn't"  
"so this guy made one"  
"Yupp"  
"and you have to destroy it?"  
"No just neutralize it..."  
"Can you?"  
"I doubt it I just got to hope it's not dun yet"  
"What about the guy?"  
"The tecknopath?"  
"Yes"  
"I have to rescue him..."  
"What if he did it willingly and he wants to stay"  
"If that's the way it is then I will have to kill him"  
"oh..."  
"I hate this mission already"  
She rubs my back and asks "want sum breakfast?"  
"I'm not hungry" my stomach grumbles loudly  
she laughs "liar"  
I smile and we go up for sum breakfast.  
After we eat we go to school.  
Every thing goes as normal until 7th...  
When I get in my 7th per class Ruby isn't there...Where could he be... Shit I bet he skipped because of the dream  
After school we go back to my house and go to my room to watch movies until we fall asleep in each other's arms…

Ruby's Journal entry number 4:  
The alarm went off and I sat bolt upright at the speed of light almost. I was covered in sweat and naked, only registering the bleak sound of the alarm beeping. I didn't know that Reia was in my bed, I didn't know what we had done the night before. All that registered was the noise and the dream. Movement next to me, I instinctively moved my hand under the bedside wall where I kept my gun, pressed the hidden button and before I moved my hand in the door it all came back to me. Who was there, what had happened and the realization that it was just a dream. Just a memory of what once passed brought back by the dream. I sighed, pressed the button to lock the compartment and leaned against the wall. She sat up and stared at me confused.  
"What's the matter?" she asked  
I blearily replied in a monotone  
"nothing, nothing, the alarm scared me is all, we better get ready for school"  
At that I got off the bed, went to my dresser, picked out some clothes for me and realized that she didnt have any.  
"I guess you're getting to wear my clothes today since you didn't bring any with you"  
She just nodded, sitting with her feet off the bed  
I went into the closet and picked the pants I hadn't worn for more than three years, they were to small for me now, but Reia would probably fit into them, got my smallest belt and one of my regular shirts and last year's jacket for her  
"Try the pants on, they are the smallest along with the belt"  
She did, the pants slightly baggy on her but otherwise they fit and would stay on her as long as she didnt bounce too much.  
"Do you want to go first for the shower?" I asked  
she smiled seductively and answered "I want to shower with you"  
I just shrugged, walked over to my computer and typed in the command for the shower playlist.  
Silversun pickup's lazy eye played over the surround sound speakers in the bathroom.  
There wasn't a room in my home that didn't have surround sound speakers or hidden areas, one of my better ideas and Tails was rather jealous of it, but he had a full run way out his back door. I kept mine much more secret. My runway was more batman style because it was under the house; the outward entrance wasn't to far from Reia's house actually. I looked up at her and said "Why don't you get it started, I'll be there in a minute, I have to do something"  
She was curious, I could read it, but she didn't press it any further. The second she entered the bathroom, I punched the final key into the code sequence and the hidden door slide open. I stopped it from opening all the way and stuck my head in and said soft enough for Reia not to hear me.  
"Reset system and optimize performance by analyzing previous settings" I pressed the button on the wall and the door closed. I walked into the bathroom, steam was coming from the shower and I stepped in. Reia was leaning against the wall waiting for me and the moment I stepped in she hugged me close. I smiled and hugged her back. I felt the predator in me rising but I held it back, it wasn't the time for that. We swayed back and forth with the water washing over us, the song changed to something by Coheed and Cambria, but I was to preoccupied by how soft she was to know what song. At the end of that song however was when I grabbed the soap and washed her off, she responded in kind with me.  
We stepped out of the shower just as Flogging Molly's Seven deadly sins started to play. After we got dried off we both got dressed, my shirt hanging down to her knees and my jacket at least two sizes too big for her, I grabbed my necessities' and we left for school. On the way there we stopped at her house for her school stuff.  
I of course went in the back way, no one I knew hung out at the back entrance, and we went to class. Of course, Samantha noticed that Reia was wearing overly baggy clothes and was in a conversation with me. It's not hard to read someone while in a conversation so I did so. There was a mix of emotions that was hard to read. There was curiosity, anger, surprise, happiness, sadness and most interestingly jealousy. I shoved it out of my mind however; I had other things to do because the class had just gotten the paper for the day. I was done in thirty seconds. Both Samantha and Reia were staring at me amazed, but they seemed content with me just guessing. When Reia focused on her work, I pulled my psp out and did a few quick home system checks, everything seemed alright but I did a few tweaks just in case. The bell rang. I hate it when I lose time. Probably looked weird, me staring at the screen of the psp, not doing anything, and on the psp screen were lots of complex algorithms and binary code sequences'. Reia grabbed my hand softly once I had everything together and guided me to her next class so I could walk her there next time. She gave me a quick kiss and hugged me. She was so soft, I didn't ever want to let go of her, but eventually she pulled away to get to class, I didn't stop her. Turning, I went to my next class. The memory coming back to me. I was barely conscious of getting to my second period, and when I blinked, I was under the bridge. Losing time again, this wasn't good, it almost always meant I had to relive a memory. Fucking dreams, I take the pills strictly for this reason, so I won't dream, but last night was special and I had forgotten. A flash of light and my mind was gone to the past. I saw what I saw then, a stranger in my own body and could do nothing about it.

[FLASH BACK]

"Why Nita's squad? What did you do to make him put you in charge of her squad?"  
Tails laughed  
"I shot him in the foot"  
I laughed with him  
"I'm going to need your help with this one Ruby, you know how I am with Nita"  
"You couldn't have stopped me from helping somehow, come on, let's go get geared up"  
We walked into the armory that had our names on it, put our spec op suits on. Nothing fancy, standard infrared radar, fire retardant, cold resistant, personal comp pads on our wrists, but that was where our suits matching qualities fell away. His allowed for faster movement of his fingers and his personal comp pad had about three dozen extra buttons. By stark contrast, my suit allowed more information intake by enhancing all of my senses, including my reading. With the suit, I could directly communicate via thought and senses. I often acted as a live walkie talkie with other members of our squad, and with the second feature of my suit was able to not black out by the incredible information intake. That was a personal smart AI, a custom feature that I built into the suit and Tails designed for the AI he created. I put the helmet on and felt the rush of her going into my head. The other members of our squad could handle it to a degree, but I was the only one who could fully withstand the AI's mind. If any of the other squad members lost their helmet or had it destroyed without moving the AI somewhere else on their suit, the AI would be destroyed as well, whereas I could literally keep the AI in my mind, not needing the suit to hold her. However, due to our closeness, an unforeseen complication arose. We loved each other. To a point that love seemed to small a feeling to express for each other. She manifested herself as a spry cat and pounced at me, hugging me tightly. I smiled.  
"Hey Lacy, sorry I couldn't take you with me for the briefing, but you'll find it in my memory"  
I felt the cool prodding touch in my mind and the briefing happened again, two hours of time experienced in less than a second. Almost always caused vertigo, and I had to sit down for a minute while my senses returned to the present. I didn't mind it, as long as I had warning.  
"Sorry love" Lacy turned to Tails "Soo, what's with you and this Nita"  
"Long story, maybe you should probe me through Ruby's sixth sense"  
She did so, this was worse than vertigo, experiencing someone else's senses fully for months that flashed by a single second.  
"Enough" I said "You're going to give me a migraine with that"  
Tails smiled before saying "Hey, she was your idea to begin with"  
"Whatever, let's just get everything in the jeep and get going"  
I strapped my P90 with dot scope on my chest, Five-seveN, and Desert eagle onto my hips, sheathing my sword on my back, put my helmet on and walked out to the jeep, taking the driver's side. A few seconds later Lacy manifested as a mini version of the cat she just used, sitting on the steering wheel. A second after that, Tails joined me in the jeep on the passenger side, with the same gear with the exception of a SA 1911 Operator instead of the Five-seveN.

Fours hours later, four-hundred miles away, we came across Nita's encampment. I jumped out, grabbed the two tents from the jeep bed and began setting them up in the camp against a wall of a nearby mostly destroyed buildings. I cut the link between me and Tails once he took care of the formalities, no doubt they wanted some privacy, and sure enough, when I finished putting our tents up and turned to inspect Nita's squad for myself, I saw Nita hugging Tails tightly and pulling him towards his tent. As they passed me I just smiled and went back to inspecting the troops. Nita included, there was twenty-four. Twenty of them standard military troops with m16's and 9mm, two snipers with SVD's and 9mm and two spotters with MP7s and Socoms.  
Not bad for taking on fifteen to twenty elite forces of eggmans army. I turned and went back to my tent to rest.  
A few hours later Tails poked his head in my tent.  
"Did you set up perimeter cams?"  
I nodded and pointed to the screen to my left  
"And the troops?" He asked  
"twenty-four including Nita, twenty of them with m16s and 9mm, two sniper squads with SVDs MP7s, 9mms and Socoms"  
"Not bad actually" he said  
"I said the same thing"  
"Thanks for the privacy earlier by the way"  
"Like I wanted to feel your fun time" I said with a smile  
Then I felt it, through the link, Tails felt it too. I turned to the perimeter cameras. Nothing. There it was again, the feeling of loss as a life  
nearby ended.  
"Fuck!" we both said at the same time  
I unstrapped and leveled my P90  
"Ill get Nita, is she in your tent?"  
Tails nodded. I exited my tent and ran towards his only ten meters away. People were dyeing all around me so stealthily that, had I not felt anything, would have been over in a minute. I burst through the tent entrance just in time to see Nita pulling her shirt on over her white coyote fur. She saw the look on my face and was instantly alert. I handed her my P90 and drew my Five-seveN. I felt only five familiar life signs. I had to get back to my tent before the last three died. Shots rang out and were abruptly cut off. In seconds Nita and I were with Tails back in my tent. The Air Exploded. All three of us were blown back through the wall my tent was against and into a dirty office room. About six-hundred pounds of rock was on top of me, but I shifted the rocks and crawled into the next room silently. I probed the area with my mind. Five enemies, two heading our way. I peeked out the door I came in from. Tails was on his knees, holding Nita in his arms; he was rocking back and forth. He only had his Deagle and sword left. When the two enemy elites stood in the hole of the wall, Tails looked up. He radiated predator, he lost all his sentience in the moment and was entirely a wild fox. Faster than thought he was apron the two elites. He lunged at ones neck, they dodged. I jumped out and charged the other, my sword unsheathed and held high. Tails apparently gained some of his sentience because one of his tails held his sword, but he stayed on all fours. We leaped at the same time. Tails going for the neck and slicing the sword across the only direction the enemy had to escape, my sword going in the chest of the other and out the back, leaving a fist sized hole where the heart would have been. In a matter of five seconds, two enemies died. We turned and charged the closes enemy. Tails sliced his neck a second after my sword punched its way through his stomach. Lacy pointed out the other two enemy's direction as they ran. We followed. Three miles in two minutes must have been a record but neither of us cared. A nano second read later and I knew there were thirty-two of them. Intel had got it wrong again. Lacy read my mind and began enhancing my speed, at that moment, I was as fast as Sonic and killed five of them, each of them had about an eighth of a second to respond to seeing their friend killed. A second later, I fell to the ground, both calves torn, and bicep pulled. Tails protected me while I overcame the pain. In that time he had killed thirteen. I sat up and began slicing them down with my other arm. In terms of movement, there was none for me. I was kneeling in the dirt, unable to even stand.  
They learned quick, three more dead and they kept their distance, realizing I couldnt move much. They took aim and nine shots rang out. Nine enemy bodies hit the ground. Tails still had his Deagle, but it was empty now.  
It was that time that Lacy pointed out the airship above us. Shit, one of eggmans airships. A low buzz, flash of light and excruciating pain that seemed to last for hours. Dim light, pain in my legs and right arm, and an excruciating headache that almost made me black out again. Tails was to my right and a doctor on my left. Tails had cuts all over him, almost like a grenade went off to close to him. I briefly wondered if I had the same cuts across my body but put it out of my mind as I heard Tails talk as if from another room.  
"I don't care about his muscles or the micro shrapnel in him, I want to know if you can put the damn micro chip in his head so he can stabilize other members of the squad when they lose their minds over grief or something without having to wear the fucking suit!"  
"I'll try, but I have to get these pieces of rock and metal, sew up his muscles and put the arm in a cast before I can worry about designing a chip to take brainwaves in and turn them into something his brain can use" The doc said in a deep voice.  
I felt everything fading, I was passing out again and caught only the end of what Tails said  
"... is already done, put it in his head first, connection with my mind will heal him faster"  
Sweet blackness.  
Not a sound.  
Not a smell.  
Not a feeling.  
Not a taste.  
Not a sight.  
Not an emotion.  
I was alone, truly alone.  
I was alone forever, nobody, nothing.  
I was dead.  
Wait, I can't be dead.  
I can still think.  
But what am I?  
Bits of information came and went. Things about someone named Ruby, someone named Lacy, and something about an AI.  
From what I pieced together, this Ruby couldn't get another Lacy because he was in sick hall too much. This Lacy turned out to be an AI.  
I didn't understand any of it.  
Suddenly I could feel. I could feel the entire time but didn't know.  
I felt stupid and sighed. I realized I could breath.  
What else didn't I know?  
Sudden light. I slammed my eyes shut. And passed out into what I can only describe as a dream  
there I was, laying on the ground, sword laid slack against the ground and Tails protecting me in his rage. A reddish green light was shining directly onto me. I could feel the pain again, but it was shadowed away by something else, by something artificial. Something said "I love you, Tails will get you away"  
Tails suddenly turned and picked me up, leaving the sword and ran as fast as he could carring me. I didnt follow, I was too curious of this artificial intelligence. I looked up past the light to the airship. The light turned off. Other lights in the ship began pulsating and suddenly, it began to fall. Suddenly I was with my body again being dragged behind it. I watched the ship fall and crash to the ground. There was multiple explosions and hundreds of things flew past. I felt the shadow of pains where peices hit my body.  
I opened my eyes and was once again blinded, shutting them tight once more.  
Tails was crouched at my body talking into something, sounds of a helicopter drew close and my body was lifted into it.  
I opened my eyes, a hand blocking the light, another hand pushing me onto my side and I saw a chair. Then the hands removed themselves and Tails sat in the chair I saw.  
"She saved you Ruby; she saved us both" he said  
In the process of doing, I discovered I could talk  
"W-w-who?"  
"Lacy..."  
He said her name, and once he did, I remembered everything, who I was, who she was, who Tails was and why I remembered his name, everything that happened.  
I cried into my pillow right then and there.

[END FLASHBACK]

It took me awhile to decipher the crying from my memory to the small rush of water of the stream that flowed under the bridge. It took me even longer  
to register the small girl asleep in my lap holding my hand. I checked the time, School ended four hours ago.  
"Fucking time losses" I muttered to myself  
I brushed Reia's cheek softly and woke her up. She looked up at me, but didn't say anything. I grabbed her's and my things together and set of, she  
followed. Once we got to her house, she took her things inside, and came back outside with a bag of clothes under her arm. Once she got to me she  
took my arm and we went towards my home. Once there, I put my things up and sat on the love seat in the living room. She sat next to me.  
"So why were you rock solid the entire time I was with you and every time you made a noise it mentioned some girl named Lacy? Who is this Lacy?" She said firmly.  
I sighed  
"It's a long story Reia, a really long story" I put my head in my hands  
"I've got time" she said  
So I told her, I told her everything. I showed her my hidden computer room. I showed her the runway and submarine drop station under my home. Showed her satellite pictures of Tails home with his runway. Showed her my uniform with its foxhound patch proving me to be part of an elite group of child  
solders. She took it all in stride, and at the end of my tale, she kissed me, horrified that I had taken so much abuse and understood that nothing I  
could do would take away those memories of Lacy, or the foxhound unit. In the end, we fell asleep holding each other's hand once again on my bed. I  
hadn't forgotten to take the anti-dream pills this time.

End Journal entry #4  
I wake up early with her arm wrapped around me...  
So tempting to stay here with her...butt alas I have to get ready for the mission...  
I gently lift her arm and replace my body with a pillow as I get out of bed... I walk down to my lab and go to my armory... I grab a Barrett, an AA 12, and a box of ammo for each. Then I go to the end of the run way and say "set up my target drones" 20 little robots run out as I put down the ammo cans and take out 5 clips of ammo for both my weapons and load each one... I go prone and say "Rachel take control of the drones, randomize cover, and, non lethal rounds authorized..."  
Instantly about 50 small buildings poop up out of the ground along with one tower dead center.  
"Fuck"  
I quickly get up and run with the Barrett and the 2 boxes of ammo All the way to the building slamming my back against it...  
I sling my Barrett across my back and unsling my AA12 and slam a clip home.  
I empty the boxes in my pockets and toss each box to either side... One box falls down onto the ground in the middle of the street the other one makes a hollow thunk and fly's back about 10 feet as it is shot out of the air I roll out of my cover and level the fully automatic shot gun at the first robot it explodes into a million pieces as a frag round hits it dead center.  
I grab a long piece of metal as I run to the tower destroying 2 more along the way. Once I get there I kick open the door and clear the room... Once I clear it I use the mettle to jam the door shut I clear the rest of the house and toss a green flair out of the window to let Rachel know to increase the enemy count as she sees fit  
I run up to the top of the tower and un sling the Barrett. Once I get there I set up and start aiming and taking them out one by one

I shoot up out of bed as I hear a loud bang I perk my ears up to try to listen to it... A few seconds later I hear it again... I look at my right hand as it is pressed down on a pillow tails...  
I get up and head straight down to the airfield. When I get there I start to head for the center of the... "Town"

bang  
Bang  
Bang 3 more snipers go down  
As I am searching for my next target I glance over a white figure... I head rite back to it... Why is Samantha out here she spots me in the tower and waves I set down my Barrett as I wave with one hand and reach for the red flair with the other  
Bang  
A rubber ball about the size of a big marble hits me square in the head

I hear the bang and see tails slam his hand against his fore head  
I hear him yell "ouch that really fucking hurts"...  
He ducks behind a wall and tosses a red flair off the roof it hits the ground and 30 little robots come out of various buildings and line up outside of the tower the tower door slams open and tails steps out holding a large rifle and a smaller strange looking rifle with a drum on it slung across his chest... Rubbing a huge red mark  
"hey Samantha... Did I wake you"  
I can barely keep from laughing as I stare at his red mark. "um yeah...are you ok?"  
He touches the red mark and winces "ile be fine... Sorry I woke you baby"  
I reach for it and say "got ya good huh?"  
He pulls out a rubber ball and hands it to me he points to a robot to the left of me "the only one who managed to touch me..."  
She kneels next to it and starts poking around the wiring "so what controls it?"  
"Rachel."  
"ah well Rachel just kicked your ass then without ever having a chance to fight with a body?"  
"I took out over 100 of them"  
I poke the red mark  
"ouch...lucky shot"  
"I'm pretty sure Rachel would agree with me that it is tactics"  
"ok she might of got me on that one"  
"but u did pretty good baby"  
she kisses me and I wrap my free hand around her.  
I break the kiss and ask "so how about we make sum breakfast after I take care of this little bump."  
She laughs as we walk back inside  
Once we are in I smile and tell her to go up stairs I go to the little medical table I had set up and grab a needle of grey liquid and say "program these to remove the swelling and sooth the skin"  
I hear Rachel say "ok baby"  
I close my eyes and inject a small amount of nanites into the red bump  
I sit there a second as I feel the swelling go down and the red heat go away... You've got to love those nanites...  
After I feel it all leave my system I head up stairs to see an extremely pleasant sight...Samantha cooking with a apron on... And nothing else...  
I smile as I say "hey babe what's for breakfast"  
She turns her head and grins "well right now I'm fixing some scrambled eggs but they will take a few more minutes so for now..." she turns around and hoops up on the counter and spreads her legs "... "Me"  
I frown in frustration and say in a sum what sad voice "alas that would distract me from my mission but a rain check?"  
She frowns and says "better or else"  
"or else what?"  
She gets a inch away from my face and says in a seductive tone "I'll have to strap u down and have my fun with you"  
I manage to keep my composhier and say "Maybe we can try that another day too"  
She hoops off and hugs me tight and says "that would be fun and I promise you will be begging me for more"  
I just kiss her and hold her close to me for a few minutes then my stomach growls loudly  
She laughs loudly as I let go. She says "Maybe after we eat we can talk about it more"  
I laugh and we eat our eggs on my couch.  
Once we are done I lye my head down on her lap and just rest there looking at her beautiful green eyes...  
After a hour I see a little light pop out of the ceeling above us.. I cock my head to the rite trying to remember what that light is fore then it starts flashing read just as I remember. I jump off the couch and yell for Rachel she materializes rite in front of me.  
"Are we under attack?"  
"I don't know but it's less than a mile away heading straight for us"  
Samantha just looks at me wide eyed  
"Why wasn't I informed earlier?"  
"It's radar shadow is the size of a dove"  
"How big is it?"  
The TV cuts out and flashes to a video of what looks like a black c130.  
She says "I only caught it because it's flying so low I caught it with a security camera I am priming the SAM missile launcher."  
"Don't prime them just show them that we have a shit load of teeth"  
Out side 50 Sam turret emplacements flip up out of the ground surrounding the house. I go to a drawer and pull out a small hand held radio I twist a knob on top of it so it is broadcasting on all frequencies.  
I push a button on the side and say "un known aircraft this is fox hound command you are entering restricted air space respond or you will be fired on"  
I hear a voice from the radio come over and say "fox hound this is black bird we have no hostile intent"  
"black bird state your intent"  
I look at Rachel and nod to her  
She disappears as the pilot of the plain says "I think my commander can say it better" the radio cuts and I hear a very framiler voice come over and say "tails this is Smokey from yesterday we have all sorts of red lights flashing around hear can you pleas stand down"  
"stand by"  
I set the radio down and head over to a control panel. I flip a few switches and all the SAMs power down. I grab the radio and say "tell the pilot to release the sticks"  
There is a pause "dun"  
I say over the radio "Rachel land for them"  
I put the radio down and hold my hand out for Samantha.  
She takes it and we head down stairs to the air strip  
We watch the big black plane, that looked like what you would get if you crossed a ac130 and a stealth fighter, land at the opiset and taxi over to us. Once it stops 5 grey wolves in black uniforms go down the rear cargo ramp as it starts to go down they go strait into a neat little formation once the ramp goes down completely. I see the old bare walk down the ramp. He just caushuley turns and starts walking towards me the solders marching perfectly  
Brain washed drones  
He stops a bit in front of me solders coming to a halt a few feet away from him.  
He smiles and says "hello tails"  
"that's teckgenral to you... Smokey... Did you give me solders or troops?"  
He looks at me confused "what's the difference?"  
"watch this Smokey"  
I go around him and command "listen carefully men"  
I go rite up to the first person on the left "this is a order... Do not move and try not to make a sound."  
I crack my knuckles and slam my fist into the stomach of the first guy.  
It makes contact he coughs up air. I go down the line hitting each of them once getting more pissed with each one. By the time I get to the last guy I am pissed. I put it all into this punch knowing that I could cause his stomach to tear just before my punch hits he moves to grab my arm and flip me behind him. I catch myself with my tails. I go up to him even more pissed "why did you disobey a direct order trooper?"  
He goes to attention and says "that command can only be given if we are yours... Foxhound sop says that until the commander officially accepts the troops they are aloud to not follow orders sir..."  
"Is that it"  
"i also have a strong will to survive sir"  
There is a moment of silent tension... I hear a growl come from the first person...  
Still looking at the guy who flipped me I say in a stern voice "didn't I order you to shut the fuck up?"  
It quickly stops.  
I growl and break from the guy who flipped me and get in the first guys face "Do you like pissing me off?"  
He stiffens up "no sir"  
I point to the Wolfe at the end "he is rite on 2 levels first he did his research on his new unit second he wants to live... He thinks for himself so I could leave him without contact to command and he will show up to the debrief the next morning" I step back and go back to Smokey "you gave me 4 troops and one solder... You just signed these men's death warrant..."  
He looks me strait in the eye "you got what u got"  
I sigh I salute him and say "fox hound unit accepts these solders"  
he salute back  
I look at the new solders I point to the one who flipped me "he is your platoon Sargent"  
I look at the new platoon Sargent "form them up in the hanger"  
He salutes "yes sir"  
They run off leaving me and Smokey alone...  
I look at Smokey and ask "do u have a car?"  
He looks towards me and wissels  
I hear a car door slam from the inside of the plain and the loud roar wich could be only one of my favriot cars...  
A orange 05 challenger roars out of the plain and skids to a halt rite infront of me and smoky...  
I look into the window and can make out a guy in a suit siting in the drivers seat "nice car so who's the suit"  
"my driver and the pilot of the plain"  
"good then it will be ok if I do this"  
Rachel and Smokey just look at me strangely as I get into the classic fox hound fighting position.  
I suddenly knife my hand into his right side... 7th rib down... You can hear a sickening crack as I make contact with the rib. He roars in pain and clutches his ribs I give him a moment of cursing the very ground I live on and Samantha freaking out before I say anything once they are done "I ask are you 2 finished"  
Samantha just glares at me and says "what the he'll was that about"  
I glare at Smokey "the night of that dream he hacked my computer. When u went into the shower I looked at it and started talking to him you said something very embracing and he laughed at us... This was a lesson"  
She gets furious and goes over to Smokey and plans her shoe into his groin "fucker!"  
He grunts in pain... I pick him up and put him into the passenger seat and smile to the driver  
"please take smoky to a hospital" I slam the door and hug Samantha  
"I love u babe..."  
"I love u 2"

Ruby's Journal Entry Number Five

I had a rough night. Reia got to sleep easily enough, curled up against me. But me, I didn't sleep at all. It was a common occurrence, but it seemed to drag on forever now that there was something that forced my focus. Reia. She was soft and small. She seemed so fragile that if I had moved a single inch, she would shatter into a thousand pieces. I tried reading her several times, but dreams are hard to make out. All I got was comfort and happiness. I didn't know what made her happy and comfortable in her dreams. The alarm clock went off but I stayed stock still, holding Reia. She woke up from the sounds after about a minute and looked up at my with a big beautiful smile on her face. I smiled back; it took me several more seconds to have the courage to move. She just looked so fragile, but eventually she gave me a little push in the chest.  
"Well aren't you going to turn that annoying noise off of what?"  
"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention to it, only to you"  
She blushed and buried her head in the pillow trying to hide it. So I got up and went to the computer to shut down the alarm.  
"Why is your alarm on the computer? Why not just a normal bedside digital clock alarm like everyone else"  
I replied back with "Because the computers are powered by a cold fusion nuclear reactor down in my workshop, so if the power gets shut down to the island because of an enemy attack, me and Tails can retaliate with all of our systems intact and therefore, all of our weapons and AI's"  
She looked dumbfounded  
I chuckled softly  
"What, you thought everything I said and showed you last night was just a dream?"  
She nodded slowly and I laughed.  
"Anyway, today is Friday and I've just about skipped my daily maintence routine for the last four days so I think I'm going to skip school today, want me to drop you off and pick you up?"  
She was speechless for about a minute before she said "No, I want to be with you, so I'll skip school too"  
"I'm a bad influence on you" I said and kissed her "But this plays out good, I wont need to deal with the regular AI's down in the workshop and runway, but first, shower time"  
I took her hand softly and guided her to the bathroom, she regained her sense and started fine tuning the hot to cold ratio as I got the towels and clothes set out. Once everything was right we striped and stepped into the shower.  
She looked up straight into my eyes "You forgot the music sweetly"  
I smiled down back at her and without looking pressed a brighter color tile in the shower in witch a computer screen activated and took over, she watched my hand and I watched her. Slowly I typed "music file 413" and let it stay there. She looked back at me  
"I don't hear anything" I smiled bigger and said  
"Play!" To which the surround sound speakers in the bathroom started playing Blister in the Sun by the Violent Femmes. I mouthed the words and she giggled and step back to give me room to dance to which I did. She laughed and danced as well. When the song was over we were both laughing happily and she hugged me. I used my tail to grab the soap and washed her with it, not letting go over her. She seemed to understand what my tail was doing and she reached for the other soap but I kept her from it.

(Lemon warning or w/e)

"Nope, you are my prey and I want my prey clean before I eat it" I said as part of my tail brushed against her inner thigh slowly  
She grabbed my shoulders softly and got closer against me. My tail replaced the soap and flicked the shower head against her to rinse the soap from her fur. Once it was all gone from her, I liked me lips, trying to look like a predator and bit down on her neck softly, I was careful not to break the skin or even bruise her, just enough for her to feel my teeth. She moaned lightly into my ear and I dragged my hands down against her hips and to behind her thighs. My mouth followed slowly down against her front, stopping to bite her nipples lightly to which she gave a generous moan. The whole time I made sure she felt my teeth through her fur against her skin. Once I was level with her pussy I gave a slow tortureing lick against it flicking her clit with my tongue once my tongue had reached it. Her moan was satisfying to me, so I repeated the movement with more detail against her clit. She dragged her fingers against my head slowly, I knew she wanted more than my tongue. I thrust a finger into her and got a lovely moan. I massaged her clit with my tongue, all the while thrusting my finger into her. A minute passed with the same rhythm, before I pushed another finger deep into her. She came, right then and there, and I licked it up like a ravoness animal. I stood up and she leaned against me, I kissed her. Dragon force was playing through the speakers when I stepped out of the shower holding her upright. I sat her on the counter and used a towel to dry her off.  
"Your mean, could have given me a warning you were in the mood or I would have retaliated" Her foot rubbed against my penis as she said it  
"I would have gone to far, besides, I need you to be able to walk"  
She blushed and I started drying myself. Once everything was dry, I put my clothes on. Reia didn't, she just stared at me while I dried myself and clothed myself.  
"Why are you staring at me? You should be getting dressed"  
"Because you are a very sexy fox"  
I chuckled lightly as she jumped down from the counter and slid her hands up under my shirt to my chest and back down against my lower stomach before she took off my shirt and put it on, strolling over and grabbing a pair of underwear she brought and put them on, they disappeared under my shirt which fell to her knees.  
"Now THAT is sexy" I said  
she replied back "Good, cause you don't get to wear a shirt today" and took hold of my hand. I lead her out of the bathroom and to the computer, putting the correct sequence in, watching the hidden door slide open, going in it and watching it close. Pressing a sequence into another keyboard and watching another door open to reveal another area, only about the size of a closet, going into it, pressing the single button on the wall. The door closes and a sensation of being lighter for about three seconds, the door opens once again to reveal a whole different room, a room about the size of two football fields.  
This room contained two small fighter jets with the team logo painted on them, one small helicopter and about four counters that had large drawers and double decker layering. On the top of three were guns of all different calibers and the drawers contained the bullets for them. On the fourth counter there were swords and knives of differing lengths and lethality, some with serrated edges, others with edges shaper than a razor, all of them with industrial diamond dust molted in for superior strength and in the drawers of this last counter were explosives of all kinds. One drawer was filled with grenades even. Off to the side of this was another computer station with screens as large as a futon bed, ranging down to twenty inch by seventeen inch. That was my destination. Across the rooms from the fighter jets was a suspended two man submarine hanging over a slide away door, underneath which was a man made tunnel big enough for two of the subs to the ocean about a mile away. Leading off to the north where Tail's house was located, there was a long runway that lead off into pitch blackness. I smiled, pointed in its direction and told Reia "That comes out right behind your house, so if you hear a sudden screeching sound like a car slamming its breaks, more than likely, I'm landing from a practice run, which is on the to-do list today"  
She stared at me dumbfounded like she wasn't comprehending what I just said. I smiled softly and waited for her  
"You mean, your gunna fly that thing" She said pointing at one of the fighter jets, to which I just nodded.  
She then preceded to stare at it for a good five minutes. I occupied this time by activating the two "dumb" AI's I had at my disposal, both of which I had written the programming for. A weekend well spent if I might say. All AI's were smart, they just had limitations to their creativity factors, meaning, in the area of mechanics and physics, they were artificial Einstein's. However, outside that, they were completely clueless, the only reasons I had them, was for maitnece duties and prep for takeoff and landing. The AI's Tails wrote, like his Rachel for example were relatively "smart" AI's in the matter of how they could evolve and find new creative ideas. Even Rachel had limitations however. I rand a systems diagnostics check and had the physics AI, named Charles do an inventory of weapons and ammo for everything while the maintainense AI named Micheal prep the runway and sub launch tunnel for take off in the next few hours. Lights began turning on above the runway when Reia finally spoke  
"How are you doing all this at the same time?"  
"I have Mike doing the launch prep, while Charles is doing weapon check, and I am checking the systems of everything to see if they are running like they are supposed to"  
"I only see you, where are these other two people?"  
I made a gesture at the computer "They are AI's"  
"An AI?"  
"Yeah, you know, artificial intelligence"  
This time she just stared at me, to which I just smiled back. Looked at the screen and frowned. I cursed softly, pressed a button on one of the smaller monitors and the image transferred to the biggest screen.  
"That's easily fixed" I said to myself as I strode over to a few drawers pressed into the walls, pulled out complex tools and walked to a seemingly bare section of wall, it slid open once I got close enough to it. Inside was something that could only be described as a ten foot tall car engine. I walked up to it, and crawled into the crawl space that more or less led to the center of it, pulled the complex tool in front of me, fit it into a certain area and spun a dial on it. A soft ssss issued from it and I crawled out, looked at the big screen and saw the levels equalizing. Good, cold fusion reactors were always easy to fix if you caught the problem within a day of it surfacing, anytime after that and it gets tricky, mainly because they become unstable and what may fix it early on will destroy it and destroying a one trillion dollar device doesn't go over to well with the government. I strolled back to the screen and told the computer to constantly monitor it and relay its stats to the fighter jet's personal screen. A voice came over the speakers and said  
"Will the young lady be joining you on your test flight today?" I looked over at her, she had sat down on a work chair I had not to far from the computer control system I was at. She needed some fun.  
"Yes she will"  
That got her attention and she jumped up  
"No, no way, not in a million years will I get in that thing"  
"Why not? It will be fun, plus, I'll be gone for the whole day and I don't want to leave you here without something to do"  
She pouted softly "Do you even have a pilots license?"  
"You don't need one when in a government plane, not to mention, I've only ever met four people that could come close to shooting me down and three of them are now dead" Nita flashed through my mind for a second but I brushed her aside.  
"Who is the other one?" she asked  
"Tails" I replied  
At that moment two suits dropped from the ceiling, suspended on hangers from the ceiling, one if from of Reia and one in front of me. I didn't bother taking anything off, just zipped the suit up around me. Reia on the other hand, got the shirt stuck in the zipper, so I helped her.  
Five minutes later, we were in the jet and it was in position on the runway. A small countdown did its job, in effect specifically for Reia.  
Three... Two... One... I hit the accelerator hard and we were gone, from the room through the runway tunnel, a second after that and gone completely from the runway into open clean sky, I turned towards the sea so debris didn't fall on to people and their houses. Meanwhile, the Charles and Mike were busy setting up and sending out hosts of "TP" drones to hover at differing heights, differing miles away from the island at sea in seemingly random positions. Once they, they could move freely within two miles of that location.  
I circled the island twice, doing barrel rolls and flips for my amusement at Reia's expense. Sure it sounds wrong but she was having a good time, just didn't show it outwardly. Once I spotted my first "TP" drone, it was gone seconds later as well as three rounds. I was in combat mode now and hunted down another rather quickly.  
The bullets only lasted about an hour, and by that time only fifteen drones were left. This was where it got interesting in my book. No rounds and just four missiles. Time for the tricky stuff. I did a flyby of the drone I located and turned around as if doing another in an opposite direction, only this time I altered my flight to be about exactly three inches above it and flew strait at it. At the last second I deployed the landing gear, and the drone was hit so hard by the reinforced wheel coverings that it exploded into a shower of shrapnel. I smiled to myself, that was something I would have to remember. The next fourteen drones were easy enough, I rounded them up together with carful slow speed passes so they would chase me, and once I had about four of them within a yard of each other I deployed a missile and took them all out at the same time. Generally the same thing happened with the last ten.  
Reia was amazed at my skill and was speechless at having witness me use them, then again, she never really did ever see a fighter jet in person, and therefore got to ride in one with a pro. As I turned inbound for the sub tests I got a message, not from my home system, but from Tails and it read in the standard military font: "Come by my house, we have a mission to do"  
He was in luck, only about half a mile from his house, so I turned slightly and a few seconds later his runway came into view, I did a quick pass to lose my speed and came down on the run way at an even pace, stopping just before his hangers. I opened the hatch, jumped out and helped Reia down. Before walking over to where Tails stood next to a stealth c130, I pressed a small button on the underside of the jet and a psp dropped out, I caught it smoothly and pocketed it.  
Halfway unzipped my flight suit so my chest showed and walked straight up to Tails and coolly said "What's up?"

End Journal Entry Number Five

Mydjet: hey guys and gals (probley more likely guys) just wanted to let u all knw a few things first thank you for reading this readers and sry I didn't release this sooner… thank you. Second I might write for fun but I would like a few suggestions for future parts. Third we are introducing 2 new characters one of which will be controlled by a 3rd writer…however more Intel about them will be provided in the part after that one. Lastly the next part will be out in a few days along with a contest connected to the .net version of this story… so keep reading"

Tails: for all who want to flame to start the proses click the red x at the top right of the screane

Ruby: read and review


	6. Chapter 6

I pod love part 6

I wake up early with her arm wrapped around me...  
So tempting to stay here with her...but alas I have to get ready for the mission...  
I gently lift her arm and replace my body with a pillow as I get out of bed... I walk down to my lab and go to my armory... I grab a Barrett, a AA 12, and a box of ammo for each. Then I go to the end of the run way and say "set up my target drones" 20 little robots run out as I put down the ammo cans and take out 5 clips of ammo for both my weapons and load each one... I go prone and say "Rachel take control of the drones, randomize cover, and, non lethal rounds authorized..."  
Instantly about 50 small buildings poop up out of the ground along with one tower dead center.  
"fuck"  
I quickly get up and run with the Barrett and the 2 boxes of ammo All the way to the building slamming my back against it...  
I sling my Barrett across my back and unsling my AA12 and slam a clip home.  
I empty the boxes in my pockets and toss each box to either side... One box falls down onto the ground in the middle of the street the other one makes a hollow thunk and fly's back about 10 feet as it is shot out of the air I roll out of my cover and level the fully automatic shot gun at the first robot it explodes into a million pieces as a frag round hits it dead center.  
I grab a long piece of metal as I run to the tower destroying 2 more along the way. Once I get there I kick open the door and clear the room... Once I clear it I use the mettle to jam the door shut I clear the rest of the house and toss a green flair out of the window to let Rachel know to increase the enemy count as she sees fit  
I run up to the top of the tower and un sling the Barrett. Once I get there I set up and start aiming and taking them out one by one

I shoot up out of bed as I hear a loud bang I perk my ears up to try to listen to it... A few seconds later I hear it again... I look at my right hand as it is pressed down on a pillow tails...  
I get up and head straight down to the airfield. When I get there I start to head for the center of the... "Town"

bang  
Bang  
Bang 3 more snipers go down  
As I am searching for my next target I glance over a white figure... I head rite back to it... Why is Samantha out here she spots me in the tower and waves I set down my Barrett as I wave with one hand and reach for the red flair with the other  
Bang  
A rubber ball about the size of a big marble hits me square in the head

I hear the bang and see tails slam his hand against his fore head  
I hear him yell "ouch that really fucking hurts"...  
He ducks behind a wall and tosses a red flair off the roof it hits the ground and 30 little robots come out of various buildings and lineup outside of the tower the tower door slams open and tails steps out holding a large rifle and a smaller strange looking rifle with a drum on it slung across his chest... Rubbing a huge red mark  
"hey Samantha... Did I wake you"  
I can barely keep from laughing as I stare at his red mark. "um yeah...are you ok?"  
He touches the red mark and winces "I'll be fine... Sorry I woke you baby"  
I reach for it and say "got ya good huh?"  
He pulls out a rubber ball and hands it to me he points to a robot to the left of me "the only one who managed to touch me..."  
She kneels next to it and starts poking around the wiring "so what controls it?"  
"Rachel."  
"ah well Rachel just kicked your ass then without ever having a chance to fight with a body?"  
"I took out over 100 of them"  
I poke the red mark  
"ouch...lucky shot"  
"I'm pretty sure Rachel would agree with me that it is tactics"  
"ok she might of got me on that one"  
"but u did pretty good baby"  
she kisses me and I wrap my free hand around her.  
I break the kiss and ask "so how about we make sum breakfast after I take care of this little bump."  
She laughs as we walk back inside  
Once we are in I smile and tell her to go up stairs I go to the little medical table I had set up and grab a needle of grey liquid and say "program these to remove the swelling and sooth the skin"  
I hear Rachel say "ok baby"  
I close my eyes and inject a small amount of nanites into the red bump  
I sit there a second as I feel the swelling go down and the red heat go away... You've got to love those nanites...  
After I feel it all leave my system I head up stairs to see an extremely pleasant sight...Samantha cooking with a apron on... And nothing else...  
I smile as I say "hey babe what's for breakfast"  
She turns her head and grins "well right now I'm fixing some scrambled eggs but they will take a few more minutes so for now..." she turns around and hoops up on the counter and spreads her legs "... Me"  
I frown in frustration and say in a sum what sad voice "alas that would distract me from my mission but a rain check?"  
She frowns and says "better or else"  
"or else what?"  
She gets a inch away from my face and says in a seductive tone "I'll have to strap u down and have my fun with you"  
I manage to keep my compo shier and say "Maybe we can try that another day too"  
She hoops off and hugs me tight and says "that would be fun and I promise you will be begging me for more"  
I just kiss her and hold her close to me for a few minutes then my stomach growls loudly  
She laughs loudly as I let go. She says "Maybe after we eat we can talk about it more"  
I laugh and we eat our eggs on my couch.  
Once we are done I lye my head down on her lap and just rest there looking at her beautiful green eyes...  
After a hour I see a little light pop out of the ceiling above us... I cock my head to the rite trying to remember what that light is fore then it starts flashing read just as I remember. I jump off the couch and yell for Rachel she materializes rite in front of me.  
"Are we under attack?"  
"I don't know but it's less than a mile away heading straight for us"  
Samantha just looks at me wide eyed  
"why wasn't I informed earlier?"  
"Its radar shadow is the size of a dove"  
"how big is it?"  
The TV cuts out and flashes to a video of what looks like a black c130  
She says "I only caught it because it's flying so low I caught it with a security camera I am priming the SAM missile launcher."  
"Don't prime them just show them that we have a shit load of teeth"  
Out side 50 Sam turret emplacements flip up out of the ground surrounding the house. I go to a drawer and pull out a small hand held radio I twist a knob on top of it so it is broadcasting on all frequencies.  
I push a button on the side and say "un known aircraft this is fox hound command you are entering restricted air space respond or you will be fired on"  
I hear a voice from the radio come over and say "fox hound this is black bird we have no hostile intent"  
"black bird state your intent"  
I look at Rachel and nod to her  
She disappears as the pilot of the plain says "I think my commander can say it better" the radio cuts and I hear a very memorable voice come over and say "tails this is Smokey from yesterday we have all sorts of red lights flashing around here can you please stand down"  
"stand by"  
I set the radio down and head over to a control panel. I flip a few switches and all the SAMs power down. I grab the radio and say "tell the pilot to release the sticks"  
There is a pause "dun"  
I say over the radio "Rachel land for them"  
I put the radio down and hold my hand out for Samantha.  
She takes it and we head down stairs to the air strip  
We watch the big black plane, that looked like what you would get if you crossed a ac130 and a stealth fighter, land at the opposite and taxi over to us. Once it stops 5 grey wolves in black uniforms go down the rear cargo ramp as it starts to go down they go strait into a neat little formation once the ramp goes down completely. I see the old bare walk down the ramp. He just caushuley turns and starts walking towards me the solders marching perfectly  
Brain washed drones  
He stops a bit in front of me solders coming to a halt a few feet away from him.  
He smiles and says "hello tails"  
"that's teckgenral to you... Smokey... Did you give me solders or troops?"  
He looks at me confused "what's the difference?"  
"Watch this Smokey"  
I go around him and command "listen carefully men"  
I go right up to the first person on the left "this is a order... Do not move and try not to make a sound."  
I crack my knuckles and slam my fist into the stomach of the first guy.  
It makes contact he coughs up air. I go down the line hitting each of them once getting more pissed with each one. By the time I get to the last guy I am pissed. I put it all into this punch knowing that I could cause his stomach to tear just before my punch hits he moves to grab my arm and flip me behind him. I catch myself with my tails. I go up to him even more pissed "why did you disobey a direct order trooper?"  
He goes to attention and says "that command can only be given if we are yours... Foxhound sop says that until the commander officially accepts the troops they are allowed to not follow orders sir..."  
"Is that it"  
"I also have a strong will to survive sir"  
There is a moment of silent tension... I hear a growl come from the first person...  
Still looking at the guy who flipped me I say in a stern voice "didn't I order you to shut the fuck up?"  
It instantly stops.  
I break from the guy who flipped me and get in the first guys face "Do you like pissing me off?"  
He stiffens up "no sir"  
I point to the Wolfe at the end "he is rite on 2 levels first he did his research on his new unit second he wants to live... He thinks for himself so I could leave him without contact to command and he will show up to the debrief the next morning" I step back and go back to Smokey "you gave me 4 troops and one solder... You just signed these men's death warrant..."  
He looks me strait in the eye "you got what u got"  
I sigh I salute him and say "fox hound unit accepts these solders"  
he salute back  
I look at the new solders I point to the one who flipped me "he is your platoon Sargent"  
I look at the new platoon Sargent "form them up in the hanger"  
He salutes "yes sir"  
They run off leaving me and Smokey alone...  
I look at Smokey and ask "do u have a car?"  
He looks towards me and snaps  
I hear a car door slam from the inside of the plain and the loud roar which could be only one of my favorite cars...  
A orange 05 challenger roars out of the plain and skids to a halt rite in front of me and smoky...  
I look into the window and can make out a guy in a suit sitting in the driver's seat "nice car so who's the suit"  
"my driver and the pilot of the plain"  
"good then it will be ok if I do this"  
Rachel and Smokey just look at me strangely as I get into the classic fox hound fighting position.  
I suddenly knife my hand into his right side... 7th rib down... You can hear a sickening crack as I make contact with the rib. He roars in pain and clutches his ribs I give him a moment of cursing the very ground I live on and Samantha freaking out before I say anything once they are done "I ask are you 2 finished"  
Samantha just glares at me and says "what the he'll was that about"  
I glare at Smokey "the night of that dream he hacked my computer. When u went into the shower I looked at it and started talking to him you said something very embracing and he laughed at us... This was a lesson"  
She gets furious and goes over to Smokey and plans her shoe into his groin "fucker!"  
He grunts in pain... I pick him up and put him into the passenger seat and smile to the driver  
"please take smoky to a hospital" I slam the door and hug Samantha  
"I love u babe..."  
"I love u 2"

Ruby's Journal Entry Number Five

I had a rough night. Reia got to sleep easily enough, curled up against me. But me, I didn't sleep at all. It was a common occurrence, but it seemed to drag on forever now that there was something that forced my focus. Reia. She was soft and small. She seemed so fragile that if I had moved a single inch, she would shatter into a thousand pieces. I tried reading her several times, but dreams are hard to make out. All I got was comfort and happiness. I didn't know what made her happy and comfortable in her dreams. The alarm clock went off but I stayed stock still, holding Reia. She woke up from the sounds after about a minute and looked up at my with a big beautiful smile on her face. I smiled back, it took me several more seconds to have the courage to move. She just looked so fragile, but eventually she gave me a little push in the chest.  
"Well aren't you going to turn that annoying noise off of what?"  
"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention to it, only to you"  
She blushed and buried her head in the pillow trying to hide it. So I got up and went to the computer to shut down the alarm.  
"Why is your alarm on the computer? Why not just a normal bedside digital clock alarm like everyone else"  
I replied back with "Because the computers are powered by a cold fusion nuclear reactor down in my workshop, so if the power gets shut down to the island because of an enemy attack, me and Tails can retaliate with all of our systems intact and therefore, all of our weapons and AI's"  
She looked dumbfounded  
I chuckled softly  
"What, you thought everything I said and showed you last night was just a dream?"  
She nodded slowly and I laughed.  
"Anyway, today is Friday and I've just about skipped my daily maintence routine for the last four days so I think I'm going to skip school today, want me to drop you off and pick you up?"  
She was speechless for about a minute before she said "No, I want to be with you, so I'll skip school too"  
"I'm a bad influence on you" I said and kissed her "But this plays out good, I won't need to deal with the regular AI's down in the workshop and runway, but first, shower time"  
I took her hand softly and guided her to the bathroom, she regained her sense and started fine tuning the hot to cold ratio as I got the towels and clothes set out. Once everything was right we striped and stepped into the shower.  
She looked up straight into my eyes "You forgot the music sweetie"  
I smiled down back at her and without looking pressed a brighter color tile in the shower in which a computer screen activated and took over, she watched my hand and I watched her. Slowly I typed "music file 413" and let it stay there. She looked back at me  
"I don't hear anything" I smiled bigger and said  
"Play!" To which the surround sound speakers in the bathroom started playing Blister in the Sun by the Violent Femmes. I mouthed the words and she giggled and step back to give me room to dance to which I did. She laughed and danced as well. When the song was over we were both laughing happily and she hugged me. I used my tail to grab the soap and washed her with it, not letting go over her. She seemed to understand what my tail was doing and she reached for the other soap but I kept her from it.

(Lemon warning or w/e)

"Nope, you are my prey and I want my prey clean before I eat it" I said as part of my tail brushed against her inner thigh slowly  
She grabbed my shoulders softly and got closer against me. My tail replaced the soap and flicked the shower head against her to rinse the soap from her fur. Once it was all gone from her, I liked me lips, trying to look like a predator and bit down on her neck softly, I was careful not to break the skin or even bruise her, just enough for her to feel my teeth. She moaned lightly into my ear and I dragged my hands down against her hips and to behind her thighs. My mouth followed slowly down against her front, stopping to bite her nipples lightly to which she gave a generous moan. The whole time I made sure she felt my teeth through her fur against her skin. Once I was level with her pussy I gave a slow torturing lick against it flicking her clit with my tongue once my tongue had reached it. Her moan was satisfying to me, so I repeated the movement with more detail against her clit. She dragged her fingers against my head slowly; I knew she wanted more than my tongue. I thrust a finger into her and got a lovely moan. I massaged her clit with my tongue, all the while thrusting my finger into her. A minute passed with the same rhythm, before I pushed another finger deep into her. She came, right then and there, and I licked it up like a ravoness animal. I stood up and she leaned against me, I kissed her. Dragonforce was playing through the speakers when I stepped out of the shower holding her upright. I sat her on the counter and used a towel to dry her off.  
"Your mean, could have given me a warning you were in the mood or I would have retaliated" Her foot rubbed against my penis as she said it  
"I would have gone to far, besides, I need you to be able to walk"  
She blushed and I started drying myself. Once everything was dry, I put my clothes on. Reia didn't, she just stared at me while I dried myself and clothed myself.  
"Why are you staring at me? You should be getting dressed"  
"Because you are a very sexy fox"  
I chuckled lightly as she jumped down from the counter and slid her hands up inner my shirt to my chest and back down against my lower stomach before she took off my shirt and put it on, strolling over and grabbing a pair of underwear she brought and put them on, they disappeared under my shirt which fell to her knees.  
"Now THAT is sexy" I said  
she replied back "Good, cause you don't get to wear a shirt today" and took hold of my hand. I lead her out of the bathroom and to the computer, putting the correct sequence in, watching the hidden door slide open, going in it and watching it close. Pressing a sequence into another keyboard and watching another door open to reveal another area, only about the size of a closet, going into it, pressing the single button on the wall. The door closes and a sensation of being lighter for about three seconds, the door opens once again to reveal a whole different room, a room about the size of two football fields.  
This room contained two small fighter jets with the team logo painted on them, one small helicopter and about four counters that had large drawers and double Decker layering. On the top of three were guns of all different calibers and the drawers contained the bullets for them. On the fourth counter there were swords and knives of differing lengths and lethality, some with serrated edges, others with edges shaper than a razor, all of them with industrial diamond dust molted in for super strength and in the drawers of this last counter were explosives of all kinds. One drawer was filled with grenades even. Off to the side of this was another computer station with screens as large as a futon bed, ranging down to twenty inch by seventeen inch. That was my destination. Across the rooms from the fighter jets was a suspended two man submarine hanging over a slide away door, underneath which was a man made tunnel big enough for two of the subs to the ocean about a mile away. Leading off to the north where Tail's house was located, there was a long runway that leads off into pitch blackness. I smiled, pointed in its direction and told Reia "That comes out right behind your house, so if you hear a sudden screeching sound like a car slamming its breaks, more than likely, I'm landing from a practice run, which is on the to-do list today"  
She stared at me dumbfounded like she wasn't comprehending what I just said. I smiled softly and waited for her  
"You mean, your gunna fly that thing" She said pointing at one of the fighter jets, to which I just nodded.  
She then proceeded to stare at it for a good five minutes. I occupied this time by activating the two "dumb" AI's I had at my disposal, both of which I had written the programming for. A weekend well spent if I might say. All AI's were smart, they just had limitations to their creativity factors, meaning, in the area of mechanics and physics, they were artificial Einstein's. However, outside that, they were completely clueless, the only reasons I had them, was for maitnece duites and prep for takeoff and landing. The AI's Tails wrote, like his Rachel for example were relatively "smart" AI's in the matter of how they could evolve and find new creative ideas. Even Rachel had limitations however. I rand a systems diagnostics check and had the physics AI, named Charles do an inventory of weapons and ammo for everything while the maitnece AI named Michael prep the runway and sub launch tunnel for takeoff in the next few hours. Lights began turning on above the runway when Reia finally spoke  
"How are you doing all this at the same time?"  
"I have Mike doing the launch prep, while Charles is doing weapons check, and I am checking the systems of everything to see if they are running like they are supposed to"  
"I only see you, where are these other two people?"  
I made a gesture at the computer "They are AI's"  
"An AI?"  
"Yeah, you know, artificial intelligence"  
This time she just stared at me, to which I just smiled back. Looked at the screen and frowned. I cursed softly, pressed a button on one of the smaller monitors and the image transferred to the biggest screen.  
"That's easily fixed" I said to myself as I strode over to a few drawers pressed into the walls, pulled out complex tools and walked to a seemingly bare section of wall, it slid open once I got close enough to it. Inside was something that could only be described as a ten foot tall car engine. I walked up to it, and crawled into the crawl space that more or less led to the center of it, pulled the complex tool in front of me, fit it into a certain area and spun a dial on it. A soft his issued from it and I crawled out, looked at the big screen and saw the levels equalizing. Good, cold fusion reactors were always easy to fix if you caught the problem within a day of it surfacing, anytime after that and it gets tricky, mainly because they become unstable and what may fix it early on will destroy it and destroying a one trillion dollar device doesn't go over to well with the government. I strolled back to the screen and told the computer to constantly monitor it and relay its stats to the fighter jet's personal screen. A voice came over the speakers and said  
"Will the young lady be joining you on your test flight today?" I looked over at her, she had sat down on a work chair I had not too far from the computer control system I was at. She needed some fun.  
"Yes she will"  
That got her attention and she jumped up  
"No, no way, not in a million years will I get in that thing"  
"Why not? It will be fun, plus, I'll be gone for the whole day and I don't want to leave you here without something to do"  
She pouted softly "Do you even have a pilots license?"  
"You don't need one when in a government plane, not to mention, I've only ever met four people that could come close to shooting me down and three of them are now dead" Nita flashed through my mind for a second but I brushed her aside.  
"Who is the other one?" she asked  
"Tails" I replied  
At that moment two suits dropped from the ceiling, suspended on hangers from the ceiling, one if from of Reia and one in front of me. I didn't bother taking anything off, just zipped the suit up around me. Reia on the other hand, got the shirt stuck in the zipper, so I helped her.  
Five minutes later, we were in the jet and it was in position on the runway. A small countdown did its job, in effect specifically for Reia.  
Three... Two... One... I hit the accelerator hard and we were gone, from the room through the runway tunnel, a second after that and gone completely from the runway into open clean sky, I turned towards the sea so debris didn't fall on to people and their houses. Meanwhile, the Charles and Mike were busy setting up and sending out hosts of "TP" drones to hover at differing heights, differing miles away from the island at sea in seemingly random positions. Once they, they could move freely within two miles of that location.  
I circled the island twice, doing barrel rolls and flips for my amusement at Reia's expense. Sure it sounds wrong but she was having a good time, just didn't show it outwardly. Once I spotted my first "TP" drone, It was gone seconds later as well as three rounds. I was in combat mode now and hunted down another rather quickly.  
The bullets only lasted about an hour, and by that time only fifteen drones were left. This was where it got interesting in my book. No rounds and just four missiles. Time for the tricky stuff. I did a flyby of the drone I located and turned around as if doing another in an opposite direction, only this time I altered my flight to be about exactly three inches above it and flew strait at it. At the last second I deployed the landing gear, and the drone was hit so hard by the reinforced wheel coverings that it exploded into a shower of shrapnel. I smiled to myself that was something I would have to remember. The next fourteen drones were easy enough, I rounded them up together with carful slow speed passes so they would chase me, and once I had about four of them within a yard of each other I deployed a missile and took them all out at the same time. Generally the same thing happened with the last ten.  
Reia was amazed at my skill and was speechless at having witness me use them, then again, she never really did ever see a fighter jet in person, and therefore got to ride in one with a pro. As I turned inbound for the sub tests I got a message, not from my home system, but from Tails and it read in the standard military font: "Come by my house, we have a mission to do"  
He was in luck, only about half a mile from his house, so I turned slightly and a few seconds later his runway came into view, I did a quick pass to lose my speed and came down on the run way at an even pace, stopping just before his hangers. I opened the hatch, jumped out and helped Reia down. Before walking over to where Tails stood next to a stealth c130, I pressed a small button on the underside of the jet and a psp dropped out, I caught it smoothly and pocketed it.  
Halfway unzipped my flight suit so my chest showed and walked straight up to Tails and coolly said "What's up?"

End Journal Entry Number Five

Just like old times.  
I sigh as we take off remembering old missions that began with the team going up in a c130 laughing at some joke one of us said and coming back to my house after the mission for a party. Once we level out a cruising stealth altitude I press a few buttons on my wrist comp and a hologram of the base that we had to infiltrate fades into view. I turn to the men saying  
"Welcome to foxhound, in case you were wondering if we always get missions this fucked up, get used to it and accept it. I am your commander Tails; this is my second in command Ruby. Don't test us; we far outrank you in experience, strength, and mental capability. Now there are a few things we need to set straight about this unit. First off, this is not a military unit; we are only advised and funded by the military. I say military because any one of the branches can use us, it just so happens that the army is the richest. Secondly, there are only two surviving members of the original foxhound unit, myself and Ruby. You are to take every order we give out, whether it be shot an enemy, or a friend. Lastly, under your chair is a small black bag, please take them out and put the contents on." I waited for them to do so while Ruby just looked at the hologram of the base drinking a sprite. Once each man had put my specially designed helmet on their heads I continued  
"These helmets you are now wearing are specially designed to intercept brainwaves, you will quite literately be talking to Ruby, and yourselves with thoughts, but they have a distance in which they can communicate, so at some point, you will not be able to contact Ruby. That is where the second form of communication will come in which I will explain later"  
I gestured towards the hologram.  
"This is fort mustang, you don't need to know its location, all you need to know is its fucking cold. For this mission to work, you need to do your job perfectly. First we all get into the hummv with me and Ruby in the back, the driver which will be decided by your platoon Sargent will power slide past this point." I said as I moved my finger along areas of the hologram.  
"Me and Ruby will get out during this power slide and go inside the main compound. This is where your two main objectives come into play. One, you are a distraction, and two, you will be protecting our ride. Now, your weapons have been equipped with a foxhound anti-theft device, if an enemy takes your gun you have exactly ten minutes to take it back. If you fail to do so, the mini nuke in the butt-stock will explode at 1200."  
I glance at Ruby who was still drinking a sprite as I finished up the briefing.  
"There are two more things which you need to know, One, both Ruby and I posses skills that a normal person does not, for example, I am a tecknopath and can control anything electronic. Ruby on the other hand is a telepath and can read peoples thoughts. Our separate mission is classified and all you are allowed to know is that a second tecknopath like me may or may not be joining us for the ride home. And two, there are two AI's with us..."  
Ruby coughed but I otherwise went uninterrupted.  
"One is called Rachel... She will control this plane, trust me, nothing can hit her so we will have a ride out. The second will introduce herself when she feels like it. That is all, do what you want till drop time"  
I end the hologram projection and sit next to Ruby who is just staring at me.  
"You got your psp right?"  
He pulls it out of his suit and hands it to me, I plug in a flash drive and hand it back. He is staring at me, probably reading me, till I motion him to look at the screen. All he can do is staring wide eyed at it till he puts it down. The next thing he did was unexpected, he decks me hard in the gut and I fall over, realizing that he hasn't gotten soft at all. He pins me to the wall by my throat a few inches from the ground and shoves the psp screen in my face  
"What kind of sick joke is this? Programming the second AI to look exactly like her?"  
Through gritted teeth I say "No joke... It is her"  
On the screen is Lacy, curled up in a little ball sleeping in her cat form she favored. He puts me down and stares at the screen as I rub my throat through the suit, all he can manage is "..H-how?"  
"She saved herself in the memory of the airship, I found her while you were still in the coma, but the data was too corrupted, so I rebuilt her... Kinda."  
He glares at me holding back tears "What do you mean by Kinda"  
"she has no memories, so she is fresh and clean, only activated for tests so far"  
He looks closer, going through her programming and notices what I added "Why is there a trash can next to her...?"  
"If you don't want her, drag and drop, if you do want her, tap her two times.."  
He glares at me "You know that rabbit I flew in with?"  
"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about her..."  
"She is my girlfriend and the first girl since then."  
There is one hell of an awkward silence while I mull over what to say  
"Ooops..?"  
"Ooops? That's the best you could come up with?"  
I pat his shoulder "It will all work out for the best, plus, how do you know she will fall in love again?"  
"Did you change the programming?"  
I pause slightly, knowing that he is reading me "Not that part.."  
He raises an eyebrow and I make sure I feel resolve and regret  
"Well I guess whatever you changed was necessary and you won't tell me. I hope you didn't change too much of her" He grabs a cable from the side of his mini wrist comp and hooks it up to the psp.  
"I only added one line of command. Don't let her delete it, you both need it"  
He looks up from the mini wrist comp "You know you could make a great spook right?"  
"Only to my friends" I turn away and head back up to the cockpit and drop into the pilot seat. Rachel enters my suit and projects herself sitting in my lap wearing a pilot's suit  
"What's wrong baby?"  
I sigh and say "I might have fucked up pretty bad"  
"What did you do?" she asks  
"I gave Lacy to Ruby"  
"And that's bad because..."  
"He moved on"  
"Well this is a new version of Lacy, I promise she won't fuck it up..."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because we had to put a bit of me into her remember.. It was the only way to fix her."  
"True, we can only hope she plays nice like you do, but remember, she was also the first AI ever to not have any restrictions because she rewrote herself, we can only hope she plays nice like you do"  
A single line of code goes bright pink for a second… I make a mental note but decide not to persue it further yet…  
"I am gunna crash for a bit… wake me when we get near"

That morning was strange for me, it wasn't the fun in the shower, or really anything else in his room. It was when that hidden door slide open and he guided me into his underground runway area. That was what made everything so confusing; I just couldn't see that fox standing by large computer screen as some super genius that could do everything he said he could. I was at a loss for words as my mind grappled with the concept that the people you saw in the movies. The super action spy's with high tech gadgets that were made by some super genius in a lab somewhere, actually existed. Even if they did exist, I would have expected them to have tens of years of training. Then here was this eighteen year old fox that was a super genius able to fix a cold fusion reactor. Stuff like that seemed impossible, we were still worrying about the weather and all buy hybrids to reduce our carbon foot prints. There was one simple fact that stood out; the government was lying to its people. I looked around the room and sat down on a nearby chair, hoping that everything would make sense if I relaxed. Not a minute into this relaxation I heard a different voice than Ruby's  
"Will the young lady be joining you on your test flight today?"  
And then Ruby's reply  
Ill spare you the details, let's just say five minutes later I was sitting in the co-pilot seat of a fighter jet as a countdown did its job. Once it hit one, I was pressed into my seat from the countering g-forces. About a second passed in the semi lit tunnel before the sun winked into existence in an instant. I looked for my house, but we were going too fast to see it, all I saw was the tunnel wall, then bright blue sky. The next few minutes weren't very pleasant, Ruby was doing barrel rolls and flips and complex aerial maneuvers. The first time he did it, I squealed.  
After he had his fun I felt dull thuds rapidly on either side of me. I looked out the canopy in front of Ruby to see something get shredded and fall, seconds later and a similar object fell. It dawned on me after a few seconds and a few other things dropping in pieces that these were target practice. So I watched, it wasn't everyday you got to see a fighter pilot practice. After a while and lots more of the things, Ruby stopped shooting; he took on a rigidness that was easy to spot. He must be out of ammo, sure enough, when he spotted another thing, he did a fly by then turned around after it, only this time leveling with its height. I thought he was going to hit it. That would certainly rip a hole in the plane. I was scarred, I watched him, hoping he was going to move out of its way at the last minute. Then faster than sound he pressed a button and a loud THUNK resounded around the carriage. He did another fly by and the thing was gone, he laughed and pressed the same button, I looked closer and read "Landing control" on it. He took it out with the wheel? I grappled with this concept for a few minutes when another dull thunk sounded through the carriage, only this time, something shot away from us leaving a visible smoke trail heading towards a group of four things, then a fireball erupted from nowhere and they were gone. He did it three more times before turning back towards the island. He shifted the jet once and passed a runway to private to be for the airport, a minute or so later and he landed on it.  
The carriage opened with an audible hiss and he jumped out effortlessly. I was having trouble so he helped me down, his hands were gentle but firm, and the look on his face was as if he had just won the Olympics in every catogree.  
Flying gave him a rush I would never be able to give him. So I hugged him close to me. We stayed like that for a few seconds before I let go. He turned, pressed a button on the underside of the jet and caught something white. Before I could make out what it was, he pocketed it, and unzipped his suit slightly. I did the same and beside him and his shirt stuck out slightly.  
I didn't know Tails, well in all fairness, I didn't know allot of people, I was still rather new here. Even if I told my parents I was sleeping over at sleep over to make more friends when instead I just went to Ruby's house. In fact, I only talked to Tails once, and that was to find out where Ruby ate his lunch. Where Tails apparently was standing was next to a large plane, big enough to hold twenty people, painted all black and was streamlined and flat. I had no clue what this was but five people in suits armed to the teeth with guns I had never seen before, even on TV. A lot of words were said, most of it not making really any sense, probably because I was a civilian and they had to speak in military code or something. Later, as Ruby was putting things into this large plane, he explained that he had to leave the Island, possibly for a few days to go save some kid who was working on something called a "pcracker" Whatever that was, but I kept quiet and stayed to myself, I'm shy girl and being surrounded by people who could kill you in hundreds of different ways with the flick of a wrist didn't help that change much either. I watched as Ruby put his "spec op" suit on, strapped a sword to his back, two pistols to his hips and another strange gun to his chest. He told me that they were the same types of weapons he used on his last mission that he and Tails had. Eventually he kissed me goodbye and stepped into the large plane, I was rushed away so I wouldn't get blown away by its engines and was on the runway next to another girl. A wolf to be correct. Together, we watched the plane go from big, to toy size, to a dot on the horizon.

A few minutes later of staring off at the horizon, the other girl turned to me  
"Hi, your that Reia girl right?"  
"How do you know my name?" I replied  
"We have the same first period, if you weren't obsessed with Ruby you'd probley know that"  
"I'm not obsessed with him!" I was. "He is just interesting and we have the same hobbies is all"  
"Oh really? Then tell me why you were with him in his jet" She gestured towards it. "And that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and that your wearing a shirt obviously two sizes bigger than you"  
I blushed "Things may have happened between us"  
She laughed "Well I don't blame you, he knows how to play the mysterious guy better than Tails"  
"So you have my name, what is yours?" I asked  
"I am Samantha" She said  
"Nice to meet you, you think we should head inside instead standing here?  
"Sure" She turned and walked towards the house, I followed her.  
"Umm, this is a little embarrassing, but do you have an extra pair of pants I could borrow?"  
She just smiled and told me to wait there, she ran up the stairs and a few moments later she was back, holding a pair of pants.  
"I think your my size Reia, it's hard to tell with the flight suit on, but these should fit you"  
"Thank you so much" I took the pair from her took off the flight suit, my black panties only showed for a second before Ruby's shirt fell to my knees but I could tell Samantha saw them, a moment later and I was wearing her pants. I sat on a close by chair and sighed. Allot of stuff had happened today. Samantha sat not too far away, but closes enough to touch without reach.  
"So, you and Ruby are an item? Tell me how he is in bed"  
I blushed "He, uh, he is primal I guess, lets his instincts take over would be a better description, why you want to know?"  
She just smiled and replied "Tails is more sweet and loving, but you can tell the instincts are there waiting to jump at every move, as for wanting to know, well, your cute".  
I blushed hard and looked down. I guess she turned the music on while I stared at my feet; it was a song I had never heard before. It was so innocently perverted with lyrics that went:  
"You and me we're like little machines  
We run around the room and mess up sheets  
No one can put me to sleep except you"  
When I did look up, Samantha had gotten closer  
"You like this song? I love it, it's by Zolof and the rock destroyer, I love its title too"  
"What's the title?" I asked  
"It's called 'argh... I'm a pirate'"  
I smiled "That is a funny title and it is a little catchy"  
"Did you listen to the lyrics, it's such an innocently sexual song?" She said  
I nodded, it certainly was, in fact it seemed like the whole song was sex in relationships and how its essential but not necessary. I smiled as I listened the song. It was a good song and I was slightly saddened when it ended and was replaced with another song I didn't know about sugar vendors or something, I didn't pay attention to it. Instead my attention was drawn to Samantha, who had gotten closer  
"Why do you keep getting closer to me?"  
She smiled and said "Well, wolfs eat rabbits, and I plan on eating you"  
"It's funny, Ruby said the same thing this morning" I was scooting back slightly as I said this  
She kept pace with my moments "Well Ruby certainly knows what to say doesn't he?"  
I nodded slightly and promptly ran out of room on the couch, it wasn't so much as I didn't want to, she was cute and would have fun with her, but we just met.  
She kept getting closer slowly, realizing I ran out of room on the couch.  
Then again me and Ruby did it the first day, but we had known each other for a few hours before it happened.  
She was inches away now.  
My instincts were to constantly mate though and my body responded accordingly.  
All that's stopping me is time, and second by second it was getting even more trivial.  
Now she was close enough, she leaned forward and kissed my cheek softly. In response, I promptly fell of the couch onto the floor.  
"What'd you do that for Reia? Thought I was going to go for something else?" Samantha said while giggling.  
I blushed and righted myself.  
"So would you?" I asked  
"Umm... Yeah.. I guess"  
I blushed a deeper shade of red  
"But maybe we should save it for the boy's right?" I said  
"Nah, you're cute, I don't think I would be able to stop myself" she said with a smile  
I blushed even harder, if that was possible  
"Umm... Can I use your phone? I left mine at Ruby's"  
"Sure thing" She went back up the stairs to get her phone

(Lemon or w/e)

I couldn't help myself, as soon as she was out of sight, I slide my hand down under the pants and panties and felt the hot wetness of me. A soft moan hidden behind a bitten lip as my fingers brushed my clit. One finger in for just a second wouldn't hurt. I loader moan, this time stifled by my shirt. I pushed it deeper into me and allowed myself to fall sideways on the couch so I was lying on my side. My palm rubbed softly against my clit as I pushed and pulled the finger in and out of me.  
"WOAH! How come I'm not in on this eh?"  
My hand came out of my pants faster than light, and I blushed hard, hiding my face against the pillow. I felt her sit on the edge of the couch by my waist. I didn't move, I felt her drag her hand against my side. I didn't move, I felt her lift up the hand that was previously in my panties. I looked up in time to see he lick my fingers slowly. God she was good, she smiled back down at me and held up the phone. I took it with the hand she licked and dialed my parent's number. A few minutes later and an awkward moment when they wanted to make sure I was staying with a girl and they questioned Samantha. When I hung up, she smiled and said  
"Well being that Tail's house is huge, he has more than just one bedroom, I'll show you where it's at" and she took my hand gently and pulled me softly to a room on the second level of the house. She then showed me the room she would be sleeping in, just two doors down. After that, she showed me the bathroom on the first floor, complete with shower, as well as the one in her room, no doubt it was actually the room Tails slept in.  
After that, there really wasn't much left to do but watch TV. We shared gossip, but most of time we didn't know the people whom each other talked about.  
It was about eleven PM when we decided to go to bed. I crawled into the bed with nothing buy my shirt. Technically it was Ruby's shirt, but I stole it. I chuckled inside my mind. Once under the covers and about five minutes later, I slid my hand back down against me, the prolonged exposure with Samantha had only made it worse. My hand came back soaked. I pushed a finger into myself once more and bite the pillow as I stifled a moan into the pillow, I grinded against my palm slowly, rubbing my clit on it as simultaneously pushed the finger in and out of me. I moaned again, forgetting the pillow. Crap, surely Samantha heard that.  
"Screw it" I said silently to myself. I swung my feet off the bed, got up and walked out of my door, two doors down. I stopped just before going in the room, leaned close and tried to listen. I couldn't hear anything. I pressed my ear against the door. All that I heard were soft little squishes and hidden back little moans. She was doing the same thing I was. I smiled and opened the door slightly, peeked in and saw her, the covers were thrown to the side of the bed, she was naked, one hand between her legs, the other rubbing one her breasts. I smiled, and slid my hand down against me once more. I felt my juices sliding down my inner thighs as I picked up where I left off. I dared not make a noise, and for about five minutes, succeeded in this goal, after that, I moaned, but that only seemed to help her. I realized that she was most likely doing it to me, otherwise she would have investigated. I looked closer and saw that her eyes were closed. Maybe if I played this right she would only think of it as a dream or something. I took off my shirt and let it drop in the hall. I silently pushed my way into the room, tiptoed from the door to her and softly leaned down and kissed her. She didn't resist, rather, she probed questioningly with her tongue, I responded in kind with mine. Our tongues met somewhere mid way. I was slowly getting above her, holding myself up by my knees and my hands. I let one hand wander against her breasts slowly, rubbing them slowly and teasing the nipples slightly before it went further south against her hand and followed what it was doing, only adding more pleasure to her clit and another finger into her. She moaned into my mouth softly and I broke from the kiss, dragging my lips slowly against her chest and down, kissing in random places before they met up with her hand. I licked her fingers softly as they were pushed in and pulled out from her. Once my tongue touched her clit she moaned again, this time louder. I pushed her fingers away slowly and replaced them with my tongue, massaging her clit with it as my fingers pushed into her. She loved it, maybe going by the constant moaning, the slight grinding with each lick, and that both of her hands were now massaging her own breasts. Meanwhile, my free hand was rubbing my clit and subtle moans were escaping against her. This only caused more pleasure for her as each moan carried a hot breath that glided against her. My two fingers explored her body with each push, my other hand copying its movements against me. I continued this for a few minutes, up till she came, and once she did, I took my move and pounced onto her, kissing her deeply, making her taste herself on my tongue, dragging my breasts against hers. I sat up on my knees, my pussy hovering over her mouth; I used a hand to keep her eyes blocked in case she did open them. Once again she probed questioningly with her tongue and I bit back moans. Then she flicked her tongue against my clit roughly and I moaned loud.  
Suddenly I was on my back, with Samantha on top of me. She kissed me, sliding her hand down against my wet pussy, I was aching for her to slide just one finger in, and it felt like I was on fire. She bit my neck lightly, and I got my wish as a finger entered me. I arched my chest up against hers moaning loudly. Her finger moved around inside me as she shifted positions, her pussy was directly above me and mine directly below hers. As if proving this thought, she licked my clit; a wave of pleasure ran through me. I answered in kind, sliding my tongue against her clit once more. I felt a moan vibrate against me and a tingle of pleasure ran though my pussy, causing me to moan directly into her clit. It was a never ending circle of moans, my moans against her, caused her to moan against me, and that made me moan.  
Our tongues seemed to be on equal levels as well, she doing complex movements that went in me and rubbing my clit roughly. I was returning the favor with complex movements of my own. I didn't last long and came in the first five minutes of this, but I didn't stop on her. We both seemed determined to come twice. It felt like hours later when she did a particular movement with her tongue that caught my g-spot, and my resulting moan as I came resounded against her clit, vibrating it roughly and she too came. Once she had come, she collapsed to the side of me; she must have been exhausted from that day. I could feel my exhaustion coming on as well, but if I was in the same bed as her naked, she would know that this wasn't a dream. So I sat up and kissed her softly, pulled the covers over her and stood up off of the bed. My knees were shaky but I could walk. I barely made it back to my room, and onto the bed, only bothering to move the covers to hide my waist and below before I too fell asleep from exhaustion.

I wake up to the sounds of small explosions out side... Shit didn't expect flack...  
"Rachel find us sum where to drop in"  
She doesn't even take the time to appear she just replies with a firm "understood"  
One thing I got to love about her is the ability for her to go to military mode  
I go back down and see every one finishing getting prepped  
I snag my fully automatic shot gun a desert eagle with a silencer all ready attached and 2 bags and hop in the back  
Ruby sees me grab the 2 bags and asks me through the link "what's in the bags?"  
I smile and say "one is my .50 cal the other... Whelp It's a surprise "  
He just shrugs and says out loud "what ever"  
He checks his dart gun ,with a knife custom built into the hilt, his p90 and his d eagle to make sure it's all working.  
Rachel's voice comes over the speakers in the plain "boys... It's time to crash a party"  
The platoon Sargent hops in the driver's seat and says over the coms "every one get your seats"  
The rest of the troops hoop in and while I do a final check and ruby opens the hatch  
As we get in I hear the platoon Sargents voice over the neural net coms "so what is our secondary coms?"  
"A secure radio to the plane and the plane will forward you to us and vice versa"  
Rachel's voice comes over the com "time to go boys..." I hear a snap of breakaway cables getting cut and the hummer starts to roll off of the plane  
"I yell out loud "Every one prep for impact..." we all hold on as the hummer roles out of the plane and drops 10 feet... We hit hard about one mile outside the base ruby I plug in a little mp3 player to the hummer and we start hearing acdc's back in black screaming through the loud speakers.  
Ruby looks at me with a face that just says "really guy"  
I just laugh and say "I know"  
The platoon Sargent says over the neural net "everyone this is it..."  
I cock my AA 12 while ruby dose the same to his p90 when we can see the gate the mini gunner starts firing at the guards...  
I shoulder the bag with the sniper in it and get ready to jump out then I hear over the neural net "TANK"  
I unzip and take the already loaded m202 a1 rocket launcher out of the other bag and say over the coms "flip a bitch, gunner get down, and ruby grab a hold of me" I stand up and the driver turns around just as ruby grabs a hold of me. I see the m1 Abrams finish up leveling it's barrel at us.  
I quickly target the barrel and pull the trigger. The rocket enters the barrel and blows up the ammo inside the tank.  
Every one starts whooping and hollering. Me and ruby just frown as the hummer rounds another corner I think to ruby "ruby that was one of our variants that we designed"  
"whelp their is vid of that tank model maybe the tecknopath got sum old vid and copied it"  
"...maybe... I still have my doubts... Is the satellite net still working?"  
"Last week I hacked a spy satellite and tried to look at our area... 100 miles around us is still blacked out..."  
"We are going to have to ask our tecknopath friend"  
He nods  
The platoon Sergeant thinks to me and ruby "this is your stop..."  
I think to him "you be careful"  
"you 2 sir... Meet you at the pick Up sight..." he starts sliding me and tails get ready to launch ourselves out of the hummer  
"ready... Go go go" ruby jumps out Rowling forward while since I have the bag I landed on my feat sliding on the thick ice shot gun leveled at the door ruby was rolling towards. I fire 3 shells at the handle and the door blows open. Ruby flies in and sweeps the hallway with his p90. I run in and throw down my bag and take out the Barrett and the stick of c4 mixed with thermite I toss it to ruby and sling the Barrett on my back and the shot gun on my chest. I un holster my d eagle and think to the platoon Sergeant "switch to radio coms keep it to a minim"  
"Under stood sir over and out"  
Me and ruby nod at each other and move out.  
After a few minutes of running we round a corner in the massive complex. Running straight into a patrol. Me and ruby slide into cover.  
I ask "how many?"  
"10 heavily armed for a patrol with... Heavy suits"  
I peak my head out to see them... Shit eod gear with... One guy holding a minigun... The rest holding different heavy weapons.  
I pull up a map on my HUD.  
"There is a vent that goes around them... I will draw there fire you go behinde them... Get the one with the mini gun first."  
He simply nods takes off the vent next to the flor and heads in I holster my d eagle and take out my shotgun I stealthfuly get rite behind one of them and stick the barrel down the neck whole of the armor and let out 2 rounds his mini gun drops to the ground as I role into cover and start popping off rounds at the ones that were rounding the corner... I manage to knock a few of them on their asses but then the 10th guy rounds the corner holding a minigun...  
All that is going thru my head is just "oh shit" as he spins up the mini gun  
I duck down into cover while he nails the cover and it seems to disintegrate then the mini gun and I look up only to see one of them pointing an spas 12 with one hand rite at my head and holding out his hand  
"slowly hand it over kid."  
"Shit" I slowly take my hand away from the trigger and slide it down the but stock and press the quick release on the end and hand it over.  
He yanks it from my hand  
"hands behind your head"  
I put my hands behind my head and he zip ties them together  
"get up"  
I comply with all of his orders.  
"Where is your friend?"  
"My unit is a part of the Geneva convention I demand to see your commander"  
He tears off my helmet "what ever u say now move"  
We start walking him keeping the shotgun pointed at my head  
I send one thought to ruby "I want to meet him so make your move there."  
"under stood"  
When i see the cover i was in i notice that all the shots are layered on top of each other... We make the long walk to the command center. When we get there are a hell of a lot of guys going off and one guy standing in the center in a strange metal armor.  
Barking orders into the mike he looks at me and asks to the guy with the shot gun leveled at me "what the fuck is this"  
The guy says "I believe he is the commander"  
I raise my nose up  
"rank name unit and country"  
I say in the most commanding voice I can muster "I am tech general Prowers fox hound unit"  
"and country?"  
"Contractor"  
"What's your mission?"  
I stay silent  
He walks up to me and hits me in the head with his metal gauntlet. I fall over with the force of the impact.  
"Stand him up"  
I look at him the feeling of hot blood pouring out of my head "that felt good"  
The guy with the shot gun slams it into my stomach.  
I cough up a little blood.  
The commander sighs and places his hands on my head.  
"Now tell me or I will read it and all your memories... I promise you it will be unpleasant if I do"  
"ah a telepath"  
"Yes Mr. Prowers"  
"now let me show you"  
He closes his eyes and I feel like a thousand needles stab into my body.  
I lose track of time for what feels like a eternity but is actually one second.  
When he finally releases me I lose my footing but the guys to either side of me grab my arms holding my limp body I hear him say something  
"what"  
"who put the shield in your head...tecknopath?"  
I grin at him... "Wouldn't u like to know"  
He places his hands on my head but before he can do anything the door slams open and a soft clink hits the floor  
I close my eyes and cover my ears with my arms...  
I hear a muffled bang as the flash bang grenade goes off... When I finally open my eyes everyone in the room is dead except me the commander and ruby and ruby has his smg pointed at his head and my helmet in his free hand I get up and grab my weapon from the dead guard next to me "thanks ruby"  
He tosses me my helmet and says "next time don't lose this" I grab it and place it on the ground next to me and go to remove the guards helmet.  
"Tails what are u doing?"  
I undo all the straps on his helmet and say "checking a theory"  
I remove the helmet and see what I feared most...  
I step back and point at the body... "he has a robotic eye"  
Ruby cocks his p90 and says "you know that no country is allowed to do that"  
He pulls up his sleeve revealing flesh mangled with metal and wire "back when we were all on the same side other country's started experimenting... I am subject 000 I was considered a success even though I had some... Sid effects... I am a un natural telepath" he looks ruby in the eyes... "I was going to be your upgrade." ruby's smg starts shaking in rage  
I nod at ruby and he pulps the commanders head.  
He sighs and lets his weapon go slack... I rip the eye out of the guard and stick it in my pocket as evidence. I put on my helmet and signal him to start heading out so we can complete this fucked up mission...

I woke up that morning feeling very good, with my crotch wet. Must have been the dream I had. Reia and I had fun in my dream, probably because I fell asleep sometime during my masturbation time. After all, I was doing it to her, Imagining her naked, imagining her kissing me and licking me. God, I was getting all fired up just remembering it. Maybe I'll rub one out in the shower, but I should check up on Reia first. I put on one of Tail's shirts that fell to my knees and stepped out of the door way onto Reia's shirt. That's odd. I walked down to Reia's room and peeked inside. There she was, laying face down in the pillows with the covers over everything below her waist, in an angle as if she came from the door and dropped onto the bed. It took me a minute to put all the pieces together. It wasn't a dream, all of that stuff actually happened; I defiantly was going to rub one out in the shower now. I turned back towards Tail's bathroom smiling. I underestimated her; Ruby was one lucky son of a bitch to have that girl.  
The shower woke me up as Samantha started it up. Everything that had happened last night was my little secret. I sat up and realized that I was naked. I looked around for my shirt and panicked, remembering where I left it. I jumped out of the room after putting my panties on. Grabbed my shirt where I left it and yanked it on blushing horribly. Hopefully Samantha hadn't stepped outside her room when she got up. Although, if she had, she probably would have put the shirt in the room. Hopefully, I was in the clear. I walked back to my room, grabbed the jeans she lent me, and walked to the nearest shower and washed myself. The rest of the day was spent watching movies and exploring Tails' immense house. Ruby's house was so much smaller in comparison, but who knew what kind of things were under his house. Who knew how far down we had gone to the runway. Could have been ten feet, could have been one hundred feet. I was willing to bet on the larger number though, both boys seemed almost ready for anything. It was late that day when we heard jet engines and the screeching off tires on the runway. Me and Samantha ran out to see the same black big plane slow to a stop before the hangers.

Bang  
Bang bang bang  
Boom  
Me and ruby fly through an exploding double door.  
Ruby scrambles to his feet and sweeps the room while I try to figure out where we need to go next he looks at me and says  
"WTF was that?"  
"An automated fully automatic grenade launcher turret"  
"that's not cool"  
"I know... Shit I didn't want to go this way"  
"What now?"  
"We have to go through a huge courtyard"  
"how soon?"  
I point at the only exit out of this room.  
"Snipers?"  
" More than likely "  
"I distract u take them all out?"  
"let me set up my baby and I'll give u the signal"  
I unsling my rifle and prep it while ruby slings his p 90  
I look at him when I am dun  
"I think they will want to shoot you more if you have your weapon"  
"you ready?"  
"... Yeah I got you covered"  
"in 10 seconds go through the door..."  
I nod my acknowledgement.

As I start walking to the doors I think to lacy "enhance speed and reflexes and tell me when they are about to shoot"  
"... You know this is insane?"  
"It's a proper test of how well you have been studying my brain... Don't fail"  
"...understood"  
I push through the double doors and time seems to slow down to a trickle as lacy modify the signals in my brain... I start slowly walking through the courtyard. I reach the center and hear someone slowly yell "stop or we will fire" I keep on walking as I think "how many and how soon?"  
"4 one on each side first shot will be coming in 5 seconds"  
"tell me when to move"

I hear the first rifle shot as I kick open the double doors I see ruby jumping back amazingly fast... As a small cloud of concrete dust flies up I crouch and take aim at the sniper at the far end of the courtyard and fire a round strait into the scope he is looking through. As soon as he droops ruby lands and moves almost instantly doing a back flip in the air as another 3 snipers fire one above me to the left and to the right. I drop the 2 on opposite side of the courtyard as they start chambering another round. I activate my thermal vision as I look up and grab my but stock... Rite above me perfect. I slam the rifle down forcing the round in the chamber to fire strait through the concrete and through the last guys head... I pant as ruby returns to normal and asks "what's wrong?"  
"normally I would have 2 seconds to shoot 3 targets I just did it in one... and the third was at an impossible angle"  
He looks up at the small hole beginning to drip blood "you did a good job"  
Suddenly I hear a loud crash as a tank roles through a wall in the courtyard and comes to a halt in the middle. We both slide our backs against huge pillars centered on the tank... I smile at ruby... "Want to freak them out"  
He shrugs  
"ok on my mark we run at the tank plant your c4 as we pass it and detonate it asap"  
He nods  
"ready... Set... Go!"  
We run strait at the tank knowing that with the 2 similar figures perfectly on opposite sides the tank won't get a lock. As we run past it the tank starts turning its head as fast as possible while ruby plants his carg on the front and I toss a grenade into the exhaust. We run a safe distance and me and ruby stop and turn around. Just as the tank finally grabs sight of us the grenade and the c4 mix blow up in a spectacular fire ball...  
We stand there a second to watch it burn before turning to enter the double doors near us. When we enter them we enter a huge room with white tiles florescent lights and a huge cage holding a rather tall fox huddled at his work station and an unfinished p cracker...  
I nod towards ruby and he sets up in front of the door I walk towards the cage and tap my shot gun on the bar the foxes tail twitches and he says "leave my food there please I will eat it in a bit"  
I smile and say "how's about we go out for food instead."  
His tail twitches again and he replies "you are very loud..."  
"Sorry as a fellow tecknopath I understand your reluctance but we have to get you out of here..."  
"One second... And done" he spins around with a strange device in his hands and puts it on his head... When he looks up his demeanor completely changes.  
"Umm hi I am chow"  
"Hi I am tails and this is ruby we are here to get u out"  
He frowns... "You won't treat me like your friend...Rite?"  
I frown in confusion ruby also sends me a little bit of confusion... "what do you mean?"  
He taps the device on his head and says "I know your big secrete I want to know why?"  
I frown and shut down a little "I have no clue who you are talking about but my initial orders were to kill you but I see no reason for that if you comply with my orders"  
He points at the back of ruby still guarding the door  
I think to ruby "are you getting a read on this guy?"  
"only base line emotions"  
"ok break contact with me and divert all concentration to him"  
"understood out"  
I lean into the cage and pull him close by his sweater  
I get close to his ear and wispier "I did that for both of our sakes his mind was a mess so I fixed it so drop the subject if you don't want me to end you... got it..."  
"Got it"  
I release him and aim at the lock "now get back"  
He runs to the other end of the cage and I blow the lock off with the shotgun  
He moves to the door but I step In his way...  
"aren't we going?"  
I point to the incomplete p cracker in the room "do you know what that dose?"  
"I believe it is a power source but truthfully I don't know... I dreamt up the plans in the night"  
"is it complete?"  
"no why?"  
"what you were building is a bomb so destructive it will blow up the earth"  
His eyes go wide as I walk towards it take out a smoke and light it  
I start hitting a few buttons on it to check it's status... A little red light winks on and chow hits the floor griping his head and screaming "STOP TURN IT OFF PLEASE!"  
Ruby runs towards him and tries to get him to calm down after a second of trying to calm him down he yells at me "tails what you did!"  
I start ripping and splicing wires until the red light starts blinking. chow finally stops screaming and starts panting  
I look towards him and say "you ok?"  
He weekly nods  
I look towards ruby and say "one of the first parts that is built is the part that links us to it... It got mad that I was killing it... this thing is going to blow in 6 hours... Only this building tho will be destroyed"  
He raises an eye brow...  
I just go to the desk and retrieve a bottle of aliev and all the papers on it.  
I toss the alive on the fox's chest and he gladly takes 4 I pass the papers to ruby and tell him "scan these into your database and send them to Rachel" he looks at each paper his in helmet cam recording each one and passes it back... I look towards chow who is finally getting up "you have 2 chooses either become a member of fox hound or go with ONI. At fox hound you can live a normal life but with ONI I promise it won't be pleasant."  
"Wheal I guess chose to go with you guys..."  
"Good" I take the papers and burn them all with my lighter.  
"My plans!"

"No one should have one of these... Plus you are officially a dead man"  
He looks at me with a hint of fear in his eyes  
"don't worry it's only on paper for ONI... They want to use you... And if I report that you wanted to come with us they will take you..."  
He sighs in defeat "fine can we go?"  
"Stay behind me..."  
We all run for the door outside and see the hummer with only a gunner in it and body's all around it as bullets zip by us suddenly about 10 feet away from the hummer I hear chow yell and fall down i look back to see him clutching his arm I grab the wrist holding the arm and pull the hand away to see that he was only grazed... I role my eyes and calmly say "listen it's only grazed I will fix it up when we get out of hear... We just need to get in the hummer"  
"no bring it hear" ruby starts laying down cover fire to try to buy us time  
"we need to go now"  
"no"  
"if you don't move I am going to have to move you" he looks away and says "no"  
I sigh and take Ruby's dart gun and dart him in his exposed neck.  
He thinks to me "was that necessary?"  
I grab a zip tie and zip tie his wrists together and loops his hands around my neck I think to ruby "ready?"  
Just as he nods the gunner gets shot in the head.  
We take off sprinting to the hummer chows body dragging behind me... When we reach the hummer ruby covers me while I put chow in and toss the dead gunner out of the hummer and I get in the turret  
I yell at ruby "let's get going!"  
He hoops into the driver's seat and takes off... As soon as we get moving I see 3 hummers role out of a nearby garage and start coming towards us as we make a break for the gate... I swing the turret around as I contact Rachel "you still there we need a hot pick up"  
"I am rite above you I can't get the guys behind you but I am nailing anyone else I will meet you at pick up sight bravo I will be going 50 mph"  
I think to ruby as I start hitting the first one "go fast to bravo hit the drop armor button if you need to"  
"understood"  
I start nailing the first one focusing on the right wheel until it blows off and flips the first hummer into the second. As soon as I Hear a click as the barrel stops spinning... I think to ruby "i think we have a problem  
"what?"  
I droop into the passenger seat and Say "we are out..."  
"shit"  
"Drop the armor maybe we can out run him"  
He slams his fist into the drop armor and the sound of metal hitting the ground all around us and all that's left is the frame  
"how close"  
He points above us and I can see the plane coming lower and lower rite above us  
We exit the woods and enter a clearing the last hummer still keeping pase with us and firing at what's left of our hummer the plane touches down ramp already down and lights turned on  
We speed towards it going 90 until the hummer jumps a little as we drive into the ramp me and ruby instantly jump out me going to the cockpit and ruby mashing down the close ramp button as it slowly raises up. Meanwhile I go into the pilot's seat and slam the throttle up and pull back on the stick.  
We take off back into the air I sigh as I level out the plane and let Rachel take control again... After a few minutes I went back into the cargo bay and see ruby collapsed next to the ramp controls I climb on the warm hood and pass out. Me and ruby wake up groggy as hell as we land on the run way I role off the hood and grab my knife out of my boot. I walk to the still sleeping chow and cut off the zip tie noticing the red Marco instantly and the wound on his arm still bleeding a little I cut off one of his sleeves and tie it tightly on the wound  
"Rachel open up the ramp and head inside"  
I pick up chow and look at ruby "let lacy fly ok."  
He weekly nods and we booth step out as soon as we step out reia tackles ruby while Samantha puts one of chows arms over her shoulder we leave ruby an reia there and head inside I go straight to the guest bed room and plop him down then me and Samantha go back to my room to crash...

* * *

**Mydjet: hi ppl... incase you are wondering i had most of this part when i releaced part 5 i was just lazy and dident finish it  
**

**Tails:lazy bum**

**Chow:ass hat... took so long to rescue me  
**

**Ruby:... i honstley cant help you man**

**Mydjet: *sigh* read and review**

**Tails: Dont flame or i will dart you *evil grin***


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as I stepped off the ramp Reia practically takled me in a hug. Had I not known she was there when I did my first read after waking I would have fallen on my ass. I hugged her back and kissed her gently.

"Come on, lets go home" she said and I was have dragged to my jet. It seemed so long ago that I landed here at Tail's house. I helped Reia into the back seat of the jet and climbed into the front, syncing the jet with my spec ops suit I still wore as I told Lacy to take over and fly us home. Once I got her acknowledgement of understanding and completion on sync as well as the location of my runway, I turned my seat facing Reia and smiled.

"Things are going to start getting a little hectic around here, doubtful that any of us are in danger, but after any mission like this, oni will tend to send someone to check up on me and Tails. Considering we were given two options: Kill him, or turn him over to oni. When he chose to join the unit, that means he is officially dead and receiving oni specialized training, a very tricky thing to do with oni, me and tails need to make sure he isnt found out, and that could be a challenge with a person watching our every move. So for the time being, I think it would be best that you stay home for a while so you don't come under question. We can still be together, just not openly to the people that don't already know, which of right now are only Samantha and Tails, and doubtful they will give you up." I explained, finishing up just as we entered the runway and the tires screeched loudly before we were slow enough to taxi down the rest of the way.

"I understand" Reia said as she hugged me. I held her with me till the canopy hissed open.

I changed into some street clothes and walked her home. As soon as I got home Lacy's voice came over the speakers

"Welcome back boss, everything is set up and I've already synced myself up with your system. Pretty impressive if I may say so, anyway, everything is normal."

I made sure by looking at the system specs that she synced right and hadn't missed anything, devoted a percentage of her processing power to maintaining optimal system performance and defense.

"Merge the two dumb A.I.s down in the hanger and copy this portion of yourself over them so you can don't have to maintain system performance from great distances if I need you on a mission again." I said and gestured to the highlighted section of her code that I had selected for system maintenance and defense.

"Once that is done set the alarm for 8 am. Also, Cho is at Tail's house, if he uses the phone redirect the call to my cell, there are some things I need to tell him before he calls Smokey, however, if he leaves Tail's home, wake me immediately." I took the anti-dream pill and slid underneath the bed covers as I said this.

"Understood boss"

A few silent scans to see if he really was asleep were when I started having fun with his system. I was surprised by his system honestly, it was huge. I did a check and found he had about 79 supercomputers all wired and synced up as one. A total combined processing power of 34 terrahertz. Raided hard drives up to four levels with each level containing an exabyte worth of storage. With the Ram up in the terrabytes and he needed it all, for hosting about half of the entire country with internet. There were several firewalls that even a smart A.I. like myself would have trouble getting through only to be protected by constant scans for any intruding presence. This system contained a plethora of the old human's governmental plans, secret missions they had, plans and blue prints for several life ending weapons never released, chemical and biological blue prints that could wipe out everyone in a 200 mile radius if even just 1 partial of it got out. I even found some old nanites that were already set up to do a physical presence hologram, somehow these nanites were already programed to project me, there were ten other nanite sections on differing floors underneath his home to project other A.I.s as well, including the two he had down in the hanger. Try as I might though, I couldn't resurrect any of the A.I.s from the nanites, each and every single one were missing core codes that would in effect create their personality. They all were created by the same person though, except for the nanites that had my exact coding, they were different in a way I couldn't find. From what I gathered, the code that remained in those nanites showed something impossible for A.I's. They contained a self-repairing code that was even more complex than the entire DNA structure of living people; studying them I found that the nanites in effect were starting to come back alive with my very presence there. I got all the info I could from them before I started using them to project myself. By then though it was time to wake Ruby.

I awoke not by an alarm or by Lacy's voice as I had expected, what had awoken me was the change in angle on my mattress, as if someone were crawling in my bed while I slept, but to my surprise there was no one there. I didn't wait for whatever this was to make a move; I grabbed the gun I kept in the wall and pounced onto the figure pinning them down against the bed arms held together above them and my gun against their head. Or shall I say her head. Underneath me was the naked body of Lacy projected in the form of a black spry looking cat, her tail swishing back and forth underneath me and her bruising against my tail behind me.

"Morning boss, its 8 AM" She said with a wry grin. "Do you like my form, it was the last form used in the nanites I found, only I thought an all-natural look fitted it better"

I sighed and put the gun away, getting off of her simultaneously and saying "Put some clothes on Lacy, shirt and pants will do fine"

She sat up with a pouty look "Your no fun boss" Her lips shimmering as the nanites changed color and layers to form a shirt and jeans

If she only knew the fun I had with that form she used. "Has Cho woken up yet?" I asked

"No, but judging by his biometrics I wouldn't give it more than an hour"

"Good, make some coffee, and play music from file four one three in the bathroom, I'm going to take a shower." Stripping off the remainder of my clothes as I said this "And no you cannot join me"

I lost track of the time after tearing up the oxygen by maritime ended. When I finally came out of it I checked the time, 8:45 and I had yet to wash my fur. By the time I was clean and dressed it was 8:55. By that time Cho had awoken and was making breakfast at Tail's house. After syncing Lacy to my psp I walked out and got in my car, which wasn't used all that much. A metallic blue Chrysler 300 srt8 with dark green alloy rims and drove to Tails home. As I pulled into his driveway, Cho used Tail's phone to call Smokey, Lacy automatically redirected the call to my cell and I answered.

"Cho" I said

"Is this Smokey?" He asked

"No it's Ruby, I knew you would call Smokey for training, but before you make that decision I need to tell you some things, it will be a long day so me and Tails will discuss this with you here"

"Tails is out cold, Rachel gave him a shot that would knock him out for a day because he was shot and some wolf told Rachel to do so" He replied

"Oh, then we will go somewhere I guess, I'm outside, does Samantha... the wolf, need a ride home?" I asked

A few seconds passed before he said anything "It would be nice she said"

"Ok, I'm outside waiting" I responded.

A few minutes later and Cho comes out the front door followed by Samantha who claims the front seat making Cho sit in the back.

"So what happened in there? Cho you start since you were the first awake" I ask as I'm pulling away from Tail's house

"How did you know I woke up first?" He asked, Samantha didn't say anything but she was curious as to how I knew as well.

"I had Lacy monitor your biometrics and to make sure you didn't leave before I had a chance to talk to you, please proceed" I responded.

Samantha had looked at me when I mentioned Lacy, she was confused and sad. For why I didn't know.

"I was making breakfast when Tail's came in the kitchen, I explained that I wanted to be trained, then Samantha showed up and Tails collapsed due to blood loss."

Samantha chimed in filling the rest "Tails had been shot in the last mission but the spec ops suit he was wearing stopped him from bleeding out, he didn't take it off till this morning, after Rachel revived him I knocked him out cause I am pissed at him"

"Tails has had far worse wounds, believe you me, not just physical but mental as well" I said

"What about you?" Cho said "Where you hurt?"

A few seconds passed as I made up my mind for that question "No, I wasn't hurt" I didn't bother adding in -not physically at least-

The rest of the ride was silent, save for Samantha showing me the way to her house. Once Cho and her had switched seats and she got inside was when I drove off, heading for a cafe.

This guy just didn't shut up. Going on and on about how I need to avoid detection by the foxhound unit, especially Ruby due since he was a telepath. I knew full well the capabilities of the foxhound unit. Not to toot my own horn but I had in a way trained both Ruby and Tails, even go so far as to say Ruby augmentation was a success because of me. Thinking about it made me drown off though, that white hell really made you drift off into your own head. I didn't bother listening to this guy, he had no idea who I was or where I came from. To him I was just another spec ops commander with fifteen or so mindless drones with special skills that followed my command. The only thing that spewed from his fat furry snout that I listened to was a girl named Cream wanting desperately to get Tails. I could use that. Despite what this man thought were my orders, my true one was to capture the A.I. 0000, or Lacy as she was named. There was intel that she was once again in active duty under Ruby's command. There were two people in this world that could control Lacy fully, Ruby was the weaker of the two, I was the stronger.

This guy just wouldn't shut up, and I was fed up with his dreary monotone voice. I probed outward with my mind, toke control of his and metaphorically squeezed, shutting down all his internal organs and gathering all the intel I needed. Once he slumped over I got up, and promptly walked out of his white office, fucker didn't even have any windows. Nowhere in this facility were there windows, I didn't even know if it was above ground, I just knew I had spent the majority of my life in this place. Every inch of it was white. But I was glad, it wasn't the same white as the rooms and it felt good to see a change for once, even if it was just as subtle as a change in the hue of white. In stark contrast the transport jet was pitch black and streamlined for stealth. I took it all in stride but the black seemed magnificent, finally seeing a new color for once. Every one's fur here was bleached white as well so seeing it was like discovering it all over again. This jet didn't have any windows either. It was computer guided so no need for pilots and so on. I was squeezed into the cargo hold that was only big enough to fit me before it started moving. It was pitch black inside this place though, and that was the most scarring incident of my life to this day. I had spent 17 years in a white room, and here I am for the first time in my memory completely surrounded in the exact opposite. I immediately withdrew inside my mind, finding comfort in the familiar. The ride lasted somewhere around 15 hours, but to me, that was nothing and before I knew it, the plane screeched down to a halt in another dreary military base. I was told not to be seen by anyone until I looked and acted like a civilian, so I probed out and took control of the entire base's senses, blocking me from them. I exited the plane and looked around. More colors! I was still indoors so to speak, but now there were several different colors, grays and blacks and even some kind of fluid on the ground that showed thousands of different colors when light reflected off it. It was all so amazing, but I didn't stop to look, I had a mission to complete, and when I completed it, I would be set free once and for all, under the circumstances that I didn't use my power in a notable way.

It took me about twenty minutes for my eyes to adjust to the outside world. The sky was dark but it had thousands of tiny little white specs in it, and some kind of half circle floating in the sky that was different shades of gray. It was beautiful, but terrifyingly new to me. After my brief little standing outside I decided I'd better make my way to where they lived and get Lacy and some kid named Cho, therefore completing my fake mission, and my real one. It didn't take long for me to get some civilian clothes from the lockers in the base, nor did it take long at all to get to hijack a jet, taking over the pilot with my mind and instructing him to fly to their island. I got there just as the sun was coming up. I didn't know what time it was, nor did I know how to read honestly. My first time out in the real world, needless to say, I did a little bit of exploring, taking in all the info I could about being a regular civilian from all the people around me. It was all so fascinating, and all so new. I marveled at the sun for a good ten minutes, but it eventually got too bright for me to look at it, but it made everything look new again from the contrasting light cast off that half circular object in the sky. I must have wandered around for a good hour or so before I boarded my mind to locate the familiar touches of Ruby and Tails. Only to find that Tails couldn't be found for a moment, almost like he was dead for a short amount of time. Ruby's however was instantly distinguishable. I knew that mind almost better than I knew my own, he was the second mind to ever content mine in that white hell, and unlike the first, it didn't try to kill me, infect, it helped me. It was changed though, harder, more experienced, and almost radiated a sad confusion, unlike the first time I touched his mind, I didn't stay long enough to establish a connection with his, just long enough to know where he was, and soon, I was on my way in that direction. His mind eventually began moving towards where I had heard Tail's mind. I followed his mind, hoping that I wouldn't have to face both of them.

"I was the first person recruited into the foxhound unit, Tail's and I were old friends and he knew I had a gift for empathy back when we were pups, he knew I could tell when someone was thinking just by looking at them, and when he saw my name on the list he was given by oni, he knew I was the one he needed for the second in command. I don't know the full story of why he picked me, but it worked out perfectly in our training. He was my teacher in most cases, but we still worked perfect as a team. However, my powers weren't strong enough; I could only feel one person at a time before I had to shift my mind to another. So he decided to put me in an experimental program. The same one he went through to gain control over his teknopathic powers. So there I was, not even a teenager yet and knew how to kill a man in five different ways with just one finger, knew how to fly a jet, could pass a sniper course with only a pistol and had the reflexes of a marine panther. I thought nothing could defeat me. I underestimated the training though, in my mind I pictured it as some hardcore advanced physical course that causes me to think critically about the people around me. I was wrong, but I didn't know it till I got to that underground facility, with its white walls, and bleached fur on everyone. I knew I had to do it though, and I couldn't just back down. So they bleached my fur and took me to a room. I don't really know how to describe that room, other than the utter whiteness of it. It was a different white, not blinding, not soothing, not anything but white. I was strapped down had a few needles pushed into my veins and arteries and such. Essentially I could not move an inch, the only thing that moved where my eyes. The first few days in that room was hell. I was being fed a chemical that would keep me awake and looking back on it, there was never really any chance I wanted to go to sleep, I was always wide awake and never wanted to sleep. I would drift off in my own little world though, withdrawn into my head. I could only ever see white with my eyes open, and it eventually got the same way with my eyes closed. That white helped me at first, it served a good backdrop to imagine things from. I didn't know how long I was stuck in that room, unable to move, before I stopped caring about itches on my tail or snout, I stopped caring about my limbs, I stopped caring about everything even my own little world and just let the white of the room take me over. It was pleasant at first, not having to do anything at all, and I eventually let go of everything. I became a solitary floating consciousness, completely unaware of any of my five senses other than the fact that all five radiated whiteness. I got fed up with the white and divulged myself fully into my sixth sense. Boundaries were no longer a problem. To me, there were none, to me, there was nothing but me. I don't know how long I was in that state of consciousness, but it felt like my whole life, I began forgetting my parents, my friends, my knowledge... myself. Seconds in the real world were years to me. I don't know if I can explain what being alone for thousands of years can feel like to anyone, but it was hell. I stopped thinking entirely and just existed, nothing more, nothing less. I was just there, I was both nothing, and something, forgotten in hell. I would have stayed there had something not happened. In a time where it felt like everything was nothing, where I began to accept that I would always be there, my existence broadedned and I felt something. Something new, something I didn't expect. I felt another nothing. Beforehand there was only one thing, one nothing to focus on, yet there was another nothing, needless to say I was curious and probed in towards that other nothing, and I felt the same thing I was going through, it was like looking in a mirror. In a cracked mirror. There I was, stuck in nothingness for thousands of years, but there this other nothing was, stuck there for millions of years. Yet it still fought against it, looking back at myself I knew I had to get out, I knew there was a way out of this hell, I had gotten there somehow, so I shouted, I shouted so much but nothing ever happened. I had to learn everything about myself all over again, but I had to do it from a completely new outlook. When everyone is born, they already know the basic controls to live, they already know how to beat their heart, already know how to move their diaphragm to gain air and so on. They were there with their body from the moment they combined with their essential chromosomes. They had nine months of learning each and every cell as it was being made. Learning something as its being made is the fastest way to learn. However, when you already have something that you weren't there for when it was made, then learning it becomes ten times harder. Nonetheless I delved into the whiteness, I started off with one cell, and once I had learned it, I moved on to another. The entire time I kept in contact with this other nothingness, sharing my learning experiences with it. I never got a response from it till around the time I was learning a new type of cell in the center of them, a smooth muscle cell when something happened, I didn't know what it was at the time, but there was some pulsing that had been constant that I never knew about until it stopped, and once it had stopped, pain surged through me, I didn't know what it was, I just knew I had to get away, the whiteness I was stuck in may have been hell, but this was like having all my cells ripped apart violently. That other nothingness responded during that pain and let me in. I found myself surrounded by different cells than I was used to, almost as if there was something similar but radically different about them. This other thing let me learn his cells, let me mess with them and begin to understand them. It expressed that this was not the first time it had made contact with someone but didn't respond because of the pain, pain that it had experienced before. It was the first time I had felt an emotion since I was brought to the nothingness; I felt fear and responded in kind. I didn't know whose fear it was, mine of this other things fear, but it prompted me to learn quicker, to leave this hell. I retreated and began learning even quicker. Eventually I began to flex whole muscles and found I could move another new thing. I began to decipher the light signals that my eyes received. I began to move more than one muscle at one. Time seemed to slow down once I began moving my physical body, after a while things were taken out of me and I noticed the chemical balance in my body changed drastically. After some time I began to make noise using my throat muscles and the air I breathed. I began to gain my balance back as I began using my tail more and more. I went from walking around my white room on all fours to just two legs. The more I learned the faster I learned, as if I had learned it all before. After what seemed like forever, I was taken from the room, the white was washed from my fur and I was amazed at seeing I was a different color than before. I was taught how to speak, how to walk and how to do everything I knew before, I was given books and began gaining my knowledge back, the entire time I was in that facility I maintained contact with that other nothingness, who me was in a room next to mine. My room was labeled "R" for my name, his room labeled "S" for his name, which was Smith. I own the strength of my empathy, the ability to sense and control more than one person at a time to him, he helped me learn my body, helped me learn the chemical balance and how to control it through my sixth sense. I went into that room thinking that the only way to enhance my ability is to think more critically and try to read more than one person at a time when put in stressing situations, when infect, the way I gained more control was to learn the very fundamental basics of what causes it. Every telepath is different, some can read minds fully, like that telepath that was keeping you prisoner, while others can read emotions and ideas and basic subconscious thought, like myself each with a varying degree of both aspects. Not only that, but in all the studies made of telepaths, the ability comes from a different part of the brain every time, and sometimes it's in parts that are in essence, the most primal part of us as the animals we are."

A year after I was put in that room I was given back to Tail's and we again learned our basic military skills. It seemed every other week a new person was introduced to me as joining the team I was a part of. In total, there were six of us, the last one of us that died was Nita, of whom which Tail's was in love with. I lost my previous A.I. whom sacrificed herself to save Tail's and me from an airship. I wasn't without injury though and spent the better part of a week in a coma and the rest of the month bed ridden, turns out, egg man was on that ship but had escaped once his ship started falling, three days later he died in some experiment, or so I was told."

Cho seemed taken aback from what I had shared with him just now.

"No doubt your training will be just as hard as mine, however, I don't know exactly what they are going to do to you. Tails never fully discussed his augmentation and by his account most of my augmentation was the same as his. So I intended to have try and talk Tails to explain what had happened to him, instead you got my version. Do you still want to join the fox hound unit despite what I just told you?"

He seemed to stare off into space as if thinking before he replied

"Yes.. I want to be a part of your unit, but I have one question. How long were you kept in that room?"

"I was there for a full year, in the room alone, combined with the basic and advanced combat training I got before and after that room, it took a year and a half before I was combat ready, and even then it took quite some time to get used to my new abilities."

"I still want to join you.. I have nothing left really, I don't even know my parents" Cho sounded almost withdrawn, as if he thought of his parents often, I refrained from reading him though to find out. There would be time for that after his augmentation. A minute later I pulled my phone out and dialed a number.

"Who is this, unless you are government personal then please take this number off your call li..." a deep voice answered

"Relax Smokey, it is Ruby, second in command of the foxhound unit"

"Star, new York, tango" He replied, waiting for the proper countersigns that signaled it as me

"Texas, city, and mango" I said a moment later

"Speak your business Ruby"

"I'm sure you're aware of the mission in which Tails and I were previously given. Gave the mission personally I heard"

At the sound of Tail's name his voice tensed up "Indeed I did, I had heard your mission was successful, am I mistaken?"

"It was successful, as I'm sure you're aware, we were to give Cho to ONI, or execute him."

"ONI has not received him if that is what you're asking.. Did you kill him?" He asked

"To ONI's reports we did, however, he remains alive and is in fact sitting across from me at this very moment, unbound and in full control of his mind and body. He has in fact opted to join the foxhound unit"

"And you want me to train him like I did all the others from your team" he finished my sentence for me

"Correct"

"We will extract him in 24 hours, is there anything else Ruby?" He asked

"No, I'll see you in 24 hours" as I hung up, I looked over at Cho, who was staring off outside as if troubled

"What is it Cho?" It took him several minutes to respond

"I kind of wanted to leave today being as I can't go back to Tail's house, I have nowhere to stay for the night"

"You can stay at my home for the night

An odd voice came from behind me, it was both recognizable, but I had never heard it before, what I recognized in it was not its tone, or its pitch, but its emotion behind it, or really, lack thereof. I reached out tentatively dreading the confirmation of the person I knew behind me, Smith and he said

"Or you can spend the night in the place you were supposed to be delivered too"

I gestured at the seat next to me "Let's be civil Smith, let us avoid the violence in this crowded area please, do not fret, you will have your chance, I would just like to talk to you while I give everyone else some meaningless emotion to leave"

"It's only polite I guess" He replied in a soft voice, at that he turned his attention to Cho

"So you are the one who is so important enough to grant my release.. Cho I believe you name is called"

Cho only nodded, never taking his eyes off the table, he felt helpless, like he knew Smith was bad news for him and that he knew he could not escape, even with my help.

"There must be some reason you are here, you cannot expect me to think that ONI sent you to check up on Tails and me, regardless of Cho's secrecy or not. It was even in the report that Tails had given me about you, that you were never to be released and was signed by Tails who had a personal encounter with you at some point, said you were too dangerous to be released into the general public, so I ask, why are you here Smith?" I asked in a firm voice, people in the cafe already packing up and leaving due my forced overuse of emotion planting.

"I wasn't paying attention to my handler, so I honestly don't know what the on record mission is, but I do know that ONI has the ability to revive the dead, and never found Cho's body at the base you cleared out"

"I knew this, as well as Tail's, we are not stupid enough to leave that bad of a slight on our heads when we are ordered to kill someone yet decide they need stay alive, that base was supposed to be destroyed by the unfinished p-cracker that Cho was building" I responded

"The un-finished p-cracker is just that Ruby, un-finished, it did little more damage than a hand grenade when it exploded, most of it is still in working order, there just needs to be a few things added, of which Cho is the main component among other things in the foxhound's possession" He was leaning back against the chair relaxed

"That however, is not my primary mission, my primary mission involves capturing you Ruby, not for your abilities more or less, but for what's inside your head, do you know what's in your head Ruby, did Tails ever tell you?"

"That is not going to work Smith, I know more about the foxhound unit and its abilities than Tails does, if you bothered with any Intel, you would have seen that throughout the years the foxhound unit existed, I was the 'librarian' keeping everyone's powers, everyone's AI's, and everyone's secrets" I replied, most of the people in the cafe now having left.

"Is that so Ruby? I know otherwise, and if Intel is right, so does Cho" Smith smiled when Cho looked up at me, a guilty feeling emanating from him as he stammered out

"Back when you and Tail's rescued me, I had a device that can read people's minds, and Tails had hidden away, knowledge of some kind of chip he planted in your brain while you were in a coma from the mission in which Nita died, he took her power and put it in a microchip, it was to enhance your abilities, to make you heal faster, both mentally and physically, but above all else, it was supposed to make you forget her, make you forget Lacy for you own good"

It felt as if I was punched in the stomach, the table was quiet for the rest of the time it took for the people to leave, when the cafe was empty save for Cho, Smith, and me. I didn't bother to fight Smith as he overpowered me with his mind, and I just collapsed against the floor, and slipped into unconsciousness as I heard Cho being dragged away.

When I woke up, it was dark outside, I checked the time. 9pm, and the cafe was just as empty as it was several hours ago when I gave the everyone bad emotions about the place and made them forget of my existence. I sat up slowly and pulled out my psp, checking to see if Lacy was still in her hidden file. She was. I may have lost the first Lacy, but I knew damn well I wasn't going to lose this one, no matter how much Tails wanted me to forget her existence. I found my car a block away and drove home in silence. I needed to find out if what Smith said was true, I needed to get all the info on ONI so I could at least try to get Cho back despite it being a suicide mission, to enter the ONI base alone, which I was going to do, I didn't need Tails, and in the six years I had been in the foxhound unit, I was only ever injured twice, and never captured. It would take all of my skill, and a great deal of Intel. I knew this is what Smith wanted me to do, it's the sole reason he didn't take me along with Cho, and he knew I would come to him. So I connected Lacy to the main system and proceeded to pull up everything about ONI in my massive database of info. Starting with how Tails was trained.

I decide to skip a student aid class for a smoke and to think about how this unit needs more members I go into memories of training and the unreal horrors I lived through and what I made those kids go through I close my eyes deep in thought.

After a while a shadow passes in front of my closed lids. I open them up to see a black panther dressed in black jeans and a black shirt making him seem like the apidmiey of darkness. He smiles and says you know smoking will kill you.

I look at him and say so will getting too much sun but I don't see people running from it.

He chuckles a little and says true... u mind if I bum a smoke...

I get up and pass him my smokes and lighter and say tails

He shakes my hand and says smith

He lights up and says you have another bad habit tails... or should I call u general...

I look at him and say aren't we a bit too young to be a spook?

He replies aren't we a bit too young to upset a secret organization that controls whole continents?

I look at him and I say I did the mission why is oni pissed now?

We said give him to us or kill him... you did neither

I look him in the eyes and say where he is?

We have him... don't worry he is being trained properly... not like all those in your unit we're... and me...

I look at him slightly surprised that that Intel got leaked

He stares into my eyes and says and we aren't going to augment him like you did ruby...

My leg twitches as I realize that he is a psychic

I get up and start to leave

He says if you leave now oni will count this as you and the fox hound unit not being able to be controlled and they like control… a lot

I give him the one fingered salute and keep walking off

He leans on the ac unit and says are u sure u want to do this?... what about the girls?

I stop and start tensing up I turn around and say I swear to god if you attack any of them I will kill you and berry oni in so many bodies that even they don't know what to do

He shrugs and says I have no control of what they do… I am just here for the money

I leave the roof rite then and there

As soon as he leaves the roof I put out the cigarette and pull out a little ear piece and say patch me through to the director…

The director's voice comes through and says smith I thought I told u to go thru ur handler

But he was an ass hole

He was my brother in law

O….. sorry for your loss then

What do you need smith?

I need the whole spec ops team… fox hound didn't go with the plan as predicted

Are they enemies?

No but in this game you know there are no neutral players especially one that big.

True… you got what u want and smith just take care of them

Yes sir call back later with an update

I hang up and pull out a camel and start smoking it

This is going to be a blast getting these two

I start walking the girls back to my house to hide them for a bit when I notice a wolf following us I sigh and say to Samantha please take Reia to the house I will be right there in a bit

She looks at me and says you're coming with

I kiss her and say I love u... if u need help tell Rachel code red

I smile a sad smile as we hug and whisper walk don't run walk

She pulls away and we go our sepriot ways

As soon as I get away I put in an ear piece and say Rachel u up?

Her voice chimes thru and says yes tails

I go into combat mode and say I have at least one person following

She says no you have 20. 19 of them have stealth units they are closing in.

I continue walking and say fight or flight?

She says I suggest flight these are well trained troops using tactics close to fox hound hunter tactics

I frown and say roger going dark

I turn off my entire tech and take off towards the big city.

Just as I get to the next intersection I see another wolf walking towards me I stop and look at him and I see a shimmer dart past him I instantly turn to the fence on my right and start hoping fences

I dart into the 10 th house nice looking family. I get back on the road and keep on sprinting to the city.

When I get in I put back in my ear piece and yell Rachel u got cameras

She chiuyme sin and says Powers out for the city these guys are well organized you are alone till I can get a drone up

How long

About an hour

Shit tries to keep on tracking me

Her gargled voice comes thru the head set you... asking... up... ay...gin

I yank it off and throw it on the ground and keep running

I take a turn down an alley and look behind me as soon as all of my pursuers enter it a black armored truck pulls up and blocks it

While another one backs into it

My eyes dart to a fire escape I scramble up it and head to the roof all of them following

When I get to the roof I look behind me and know I can't make the gap so I run to the other edges looking for an escape

I get to the last corner and realized I'm trapped I reach into my pocket and grab a collapsible baton and get into a classic fox hound stance

They all get up and slowly and circle me

It was a short fight

The first 3 came at me with batons

I swept them low and they all fall down gripping there thighs

One falls down face first and throws his baton in the air I run towards it jumping off his bent over form to catch it in midair when I land I break my fall with the batons hitting with all my weight and landing on one of my attackers chest I swing out making the loose group back up I get into a lose foxtail stance I watch as they start to circle around when I notice a week spot I swing out again and yell STOP!

They stop and look at me I spin the batons around so the handles are facing out and I say "its ben fun and all but I gotten fly" I throw the batons at the weak spot and take off in that direction. Just as I clear the roof I feel a steal cable wrap around my leg and a sudden shock my face meets brick fast

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* THIS IS WHERE SHIT GETS FUCKED UP! *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

My scream echoes out across the room, I can't hold it in anymore. I'm too panicked to worry about my dignity, too afraid to care that he's chuckling at my cries. I lash out wildly, landing a fist solidly against his cheek, I'm free. I run, blindly rushing anywhere out of his reach. A hand catches round my ankle; I have the good sense to raise my hands to protect my face as I fall to the cement floor with a smack that knocks the air from my lungs. I'm only mildly aware I've hit my head on the floor; too dazed to know how badly I'm hurt. I force air into my lungs only to release it in a scream as I'm dragged backwards- nails fails to find purchase on the cement.

I feel my nails snapping, down into the nail bed, and the metallic tang of my blood fills the air. I kick like a wild horse at the hand on my ankle, knowing my heavy boots must be at least hurting the man.

"Stay still, fucking faggot!" He yells, taking both my ankles and yanking.

My shirt catches on the floor and lifts allowing the skin on my stomach and chest to scrap across the cement. I reach out with my mind but I hear nothing- not even a cell phone in the room, no way to call for help.

A hear a door open and for a moment I have hope that I'll be saves. "Ten, if you allow him to claw at the ground like that and he breaks his fingers- it'll be your neck next." The voice is that of another man, cold and uncaring.

The man called Ten lifts me from the floor, taking both my hands in one of his. He's so much bigger- a liger I have no hope against him. He holds my hands tight; too tight and I cry out in pain. His free hand starts to pull at my belt; I draw my knees up in response and kick him in the gut. I don't know if my kick even hurt him, it was like kicking a brick wall and my legs ache from the displaced force. He manages to pull my belt free my pants sag around my hips.

I can't think of what to do as he starts on my pants, pulling the button free of its catch and pulling the zipper down roughly. He stops for a moment, I struggle harder trying to free himself. He responds by tightening his grip on my hands, I can feel how close the bones are to breaking it's like my hands are on fire.

I remember the other man's words about my fingers; "You're going to break my writs." I gasp out.

A look of confusion comes over his large face, but the pressure lets up just enough for the blood to rush into my fingers. And then his hand is back to its work, pulling my clothes off. My pants can't make it past my boots but he doesn't seem to mind; a moment later my underwear joins my pants around my ankles.

He lowers both of us to the ground, releasing my hands so he can turn me to face the floor. I try to turn back, but his body is pushing me down. I can hear him freeing himself and I know I'm out of time and ideas.

"D-don't…" My voice fails me; it's as weak and helpless as I truly am.

He laughs. My stomach turns, I feel as if I'll be sick, and the thought does cross my mind that being sick might turn him off. But I hold back, he'd probably only laugh at me.

My hips are lifted from the floor, I scream with all my might and attempt to free myself from him. My head bounces off the cement floor as his fist connects with the back of my head. I'm dazed from the blow; I can't force my eyes to see straight. I feel disconnected from my body but I can still feel a burning pain as the man violates me, I groan from the pain but I can't find the strength to force my body to move away. He waits no time in setting a brutal rhythm that's sending pain tearing through my body, I feel as if I'll break in half if he keeps this up but I know I won't be that lucky.

I cry out as his paw fists in my hair, yanking back. "What happened to all those pretty noises you were making?" He growls. "Don't tell me you're already broken." He trusts harder with the last word and I scream from the pain. "That's a good boy."

I try to hold back the screams but their pouring out, slowly becoming sobs. And then what I had hoped would never happens does. Something worse than the pain- pleasure. He knows he's found it to, he chuckles and trusts against that spot.

I suddenly find the will to fight against him again. I wiggle as best as I can, his hand releases my hair. I gasp as that hand finds a new spot. He gives my length a firm squeeze.

"NO!" I snarl, thrashing as hard as I can. But my fighting doesn't seem to faze him in the slightest.

I'm panting both from the struggle and the pleasure the brut above me is racking me with. The pain slowly starts to vanish under waves of bliss; it becomes hard to fight as I start to drown under those waves. I hear a noise that isn't a scream escape me lips, I'm mortified by my own actions. I close my eyes and try to keep my mouth closed as he trusts against the bundle of nervous inside me, his hand working me just as horridly.

His hand is sure and steady as if I'm not fighting him. I can feel the pleasure building, coiling in a knot low in my stomach. His trusts are becoming erratic and shallow, his hand moves faster and my whole body shakes. I clench my jaw shut to hold back a moan. The knot is growing tighter, threatening to come undone and with another trust it bursts. White stars dance in front of my eyes as he gives a few more shallow trusts and spills himself inside me. I shudder in disgust at the feeling, desperately hoping that he will move off of me soon.

He's panting in my ear and I can feel tears burning my eyes. It seems like a lifetime before he moves his limp manhood sliding out with a sickening 'pop'.

"Bathrooms through the door on the left get yourself cleaned up. Clean clothes will be waiting for you." He speaks as if nothing had happened.

I sit up just enough to see him leave the room, as soon as the door closes behind him my tears fall shamelessly. More tears than I knew I had in me.

*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ BUT WAIT, THERESH MORE! *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

I wake up to a bright light and the feel of dried blood in my fur I look up and see a chain coming from my wrist going all the way up past the hanging light I look down to see that I'm hanging an inch off the floor completely naked

I grumble to myself sum ones mad at me

I close my eyes and try to find some form of tech nearby. I shortly realize I am completely alone...

I swing around to try to get a view of my surroundings just a standard where house... explains why I have no gag...

The main bay door starts to rumble open a black Humvee and an black charger role in.

The charger roles up in front of me

The limo tint window roles down flooding the bay with Franco un-American by nofx

A familiar black panther sticks his head out and says mockingly "what's hanging tails?"

"Funny smith very funny"

He smiles and says I just wanted you to know that chow has been broken... and I found the perfect way to get rid of both you and ruby.

"What did you do with ruby?

"Let's just say if you two ever meet again he will be pissed at you but you already know you deserve it."

My ears flatten against my skull as I realize how I failed everyone"

He smiles and says "that's the extent of the good news you will have for the rest of your problem short life"

I sigh in defeat knowing that at least for now I'm cooked.

He smiles knowing he has won and waves good by as he leaves leaving me with the hummer and whatever horrors are inside.

The hummer pulls so close to me I have to raise my legs to not hit the mirror.

Once I lower my legs the door swings open the corner of it slamming into my stomach I feel my arms dislocate as I swing violently

Once I am done coughing and regaining my breath a very frailer bunny raises my chin from my chest and says hello my... toy...

I close my eyes to calm myself down knowing I can get out.

"Has my foxy been bad?"

I don't answer.

She reaches into the hummer and hits my ribs with a baseball bat

I start coughing trying to regain my breath

She uses the end of the bat to raise my chin and says" Answer me..."

I stop coughing and say "cream stops this you don't want to..."

She hits me again I feel the cracking of a rib as I start gasping for air

"That's not the rite answer now tell me or you are never walking again"

I close my eyes and say "no"

She grabs a whip and says "lieng and not speaking properly have you lost all of your training my pet?"

My mind flashes back as I quickly "say no mistress sorry mistress"

She grins and says "ok so you want me to hurt you then"

She lays it on the hood of the hummer and grabs knife set

"No mistress"

She sets it down too and says "more lieng I am going to have fun"

She grabs a Taser and other objects to make electricity pass through me

She then grabs a strange device that looks like a tezla coile she sets it down and says I bet you want to know what this is don't you?

I nod

She says this little gift oni gave me you will find out soon what it does

She turns it on and... Nothing happens

I look around confused while she takes out her cellphone

I instantly try to access it and I emideatly feal an indescribable pain

When I finally stop yelling She taps the device and says it keeps you from using your gift... turns it back on you and amplyfies it so you can't take apart the toys now duse my fox want to play?

I can only phant and shake my head no

She grabs my hair and pulls my head painfully back as she says silence is compliance as she puts the tazer to my neck

I wake back up to a splash of a watter bottle on my face as she says congratulation your heart didn't stop... thow you do have a lot of electrical burns on you now.

She guzzles the rest down as she says well no more shocky shocky for u so what hurt the worst neck balls tip of head kidney or tails

"Tip of head mistriss I awncer while phanting"

She smiles and says good now I think you earn a reward

She rubs me untill I am hard then as I start to involantarly moan she stops and slips a cock ring on my shaft

She smiles and says "you should of stayed quiet

My penis painfully throbs as she gets the next torture ready

She grabs a larg wand with a cord attached to the end of it out of the hummer and says now we see what kindof torture I can give you she turns it on and pressis it to the head of my cock as I feel an intence allmost painfull vibraition I start moaning as I start to edge she smiles and turns it off and grabs duck tape and tapes it so that it is pressing hard on the head of my cock

She turns it on and says guess what you won't be able to do for a long time

She starts teasing it with her fingers

I just moan and moan in responce

She then starts teasing the head as I start moaning mistriss it hurts please let me cum

She grabs a little shocker and starts shocking the head over and over again makeing me scream while she says "if you cum you will cum when I want you to and where I want you to is that understood?.

I manage to scream yess mistriss sory mistriss

She stops shocking me and says good pet she looks down and sees I am leaking a masive amount of pre

She says aww my pet made a mess she goes down and starts gently licking the head of my cock as I moan even louder

After what felt like a eternity of torture she finaly turns off the wand letting me relax a bit as she takes off the cock ring

She grabs the whip and says do you want to cum?

I phant yes mistriss

She turns it on high and starts counting down from 5

I try to cum but I dident have enough time...

She turns it off and says bad pet that's 5 lashes...

She goes behind me and says count them off

She hits me twice realy hard and I say two

She grabs the small shocker and puts it to my tail hole and says what comes first one or two

She turnis it on for 5 seconds strait

When I finally stop screaming she whips me 5 times really fast. And I manage to say a number each time really fast and loud

She says 10 seconds and turns on the wand on high without warning

I am caught completely off guard and don't make it again

Aww didn't make it again... time for 10 lashes

50 she turns on my only hope for salvation and watches my pre covered cock up close

I blow a massive load as she goes to turn it off completely coating the underside of her arm

When I am done riding my orgasm she licks her arm clean then says because of the mess you are getting whipped for the 50 still

I sigh in defeat she grabs a small case out of the hummer and turns it on it hums as she goes behinde me while I wonder what the hell it is for

She suddenly starts whipping me I mess up on 25 and she holds the shocker to my abused tail hole as I scream in pain for 50 seconds.

She then starts over... when she is finally finished she rips off the duct tape violently and gives me a minute to catch my breath she goes back behind me and says after we count these we can do the last torture for the day for you she digs her nails into each slash on my back making me scream out the number each time... she wipes her bloody paw on my stomach and says wow 302 and you didn't pass out... good job

I breathily phant thank you mistress

She says though I noticed my mark is gone we will have to make a new one now won't we

She gets me hard again and puts the cock ring all the way at the base she then whispers in my ear how much do you love your precious wolf?

With all my soul mistress

"Then it's time to crush your soul

She grabs welder's gloves out of her hummer and opens the box to reveal a glowing red branding iron that says her name she waves it in front of my face and says I know some where you can't cut she gushers down to my rock hard cock

* * *

...

mydjet steps up to dusty podeiem...

MYDJET: hello peoples flamers and fans alike i am sory i havent poasted in ever we had many issues o btw i am married now wow a lot has changed sence last update so ya o and my wife is editor and 3rd author exists and now i dont know if story will continue cause of writers... any questions?

TAILS: am i going to be saved

(tails gets darted)

MYDJET: any more questions?


	8. Chapter 8

story discontinued untill further notice... (writers have dissapered neading replacements)


End file.
